Twisted Feathers
by Blackshadowbutterflys
Summary: As his 16th birthday comes to a close, a chance encounter with a musician brings about an unusual friendship. Things aren't always what they seem. What's broken fixed but through who's eyes? What starts as a mission to save the young lord could very well end in something deadly that not even the soothsayer could have seen... "Shen Centered" "Non-Slash" R&R "UPDATE CHP 16!"
1. Splashing Of Pink

**Twisted Feathers**

Summary: The young prince has dealt with many people in his short lifetime; as his 16th birthday comes to a close a chance encounter with a rather pink individual brings questions the young man never gave a thought to before. (Shen Centered Story) Before KFP2.

Pairing: None

Had this story brewing around in my head for a while, I really like thinking about Lord Shen's early years.

Updates: I plan to regularly update, I'm going for once a week but depends on what life throws at me.

I don't own any of the characters from KFP, they belong to ©DreamWorks©

_Chapter 1 ~ Splashed Of Pink_

Loud scraping echoed through the halls of Tower of the Sacred Flame. Servants nervously flocked about, scrambling to busy themselves. The sound echoed louder and louder as the source soon rounded the corner. I long proud foot soon came into view sparkling in glittering steal grey. Red eyes fell to the foot; a smile soon crossing the wearers face. The young lord raised his talons admiring his early birthday gift.

The steal armor was of the finest quality. The dark grey metal twisted around each one of his slender but deadly toes. Jagged triangles decorated the top of the metal casing, each razor sharp, cut at just the right angle to deliver lethal damage to anyone who dare get in his way. The triangles ended at the tip of each talon, a small sharpened point. Shen mused on how he might be able to store a small drop of poison under the tips, imagine his enemies' horror and surprise once they realized just how deadly a strike from his feet could be.

The lord chuckled rather darkly remembering how much damage these beautiful gems could cause. It was a mere three days ago that he had received these light perfectly fitting master pieces from the local craftsmen. Shen knew it was just another trinket given to him in the craftsmen's hope to stay in his favor. He, unlike many of the other fools running around the palace knew he would sit on the throne one day. He knew that in time the young peacock would become emperor and wasn't going to pass up a chance at being a suck up. Shen let a sound out much like an amused sigh.

Shen didn't mind the sucking up one bit. The man was right to realize his power and future. Perhaps the young lord would repay the craftsmen's someday for his hidden pledge of allegiance. The young fowl glided down the hall once more; his talons scraping with every step, the metallic ring bouncing off the walls. His strides were elegant, quick and soundless accept for the ping of armor tips. The lord's head was held high, slightly arching back as if to glare down if anyone dare step in his path. He glanced around the halls through the corner of his eyes. His long train spread across the floor as he walked; the blood red eyes painting the floor. Each tail feather was pure white, groomed and trimmed. The feather tips slightly pointing upward following perfectly with his rather egoistic strides. The prince's crown was flared proudly, the small red dotted feathers almost mockingly laughing as the lord passed by servants who stopped their work to bow to the passing master.

Shen felt a rather gleeful grin threaten to appear as one servant, an older rabbit woman bowed; a black eye patch across her face. The lord stopped turning his head slightly at her to sneer cockily. He lifted one foot up and bought it down with a loud ping as the metal rang out from impact. The woman shook in fear, her hand flying to her eye patch. Shen let a small chuckle escape his mouth and then spoke.

"I trust you've learned your lesson old woman, you never will again dare spill tea on me?" the peacock's words were full of playful venom. The woman shook in fear but anger soon filled her good eye. "Yes my lord, I will not forget," the old woman spat the words out as respectfully as she could but not to the peafowls liking. Shen could feel his blood begin to rush as he stared into that miserable disrespectful eye. He gleefully raised his foot, looking forward to dispatching her remaining good eye in the same cruel manner as the first. A sharp yell caused the bird to lose his footing just as the rabbit curled up preparing for the blow.

Shen whipped around to see who dare yell at him, the young lord and future ruler of Gongman City. He had little time to react as a burning pain filled his cheek. The stunned prince looked down to see the unpleased face of the Soothsayer. She motioned for the rabbit to be on her way, tears flowed from the bunny's eye as she scrambled away. The other servants in the area took the chance to escape as well now that the lord's attention was focused on the old goat.

Shen shook in rage at the embarrassing display the Soothsayer had just put him through. "HOW DARE YOU OLD WOMAN, I'M NO CHILD ANYMORE!" he hissed at her trying his best not to raise his talons. His feathers flared out while he put his best rage display on. The Soothsayer seemed less than impressed; she had seen it all before and knew the chick wouldn't follow through.

"When you choose to stop acting like a child then I'll stop treating you like one. Until then I will treat you as such," the goat smirked her own cruel smile but concern filled her eyes. Shen was still steaming at the mouth. The old goat woman's smile soon faded into disappointment before dropping into sorrow. Shen looked away, he hated that look; he had seen it to many times before. "She was disrespectful, she had to be put in her place," said the lord more to justify his actions to himself than his nana.

The old goat let a sigh out before stroking her chick's neck feathers. "She's been punished enough dear, please it's your birthday, a prince should not act this way on such a special day," the Soothsayer's words were soft but firm, her chick had to learn to control that temper if he didn't… no the Soothsayer pushed the thought aside. She straightened herself up, a difficult feat for a goat her age.

"Come my prince your party can't begin without you," the old goat motioned for her chick to follow. Shen took a deep breath and composed himself once more, cocky smirk falling into place. "The party begins when I say so," the lord's words were full of arrogance and pride. The Soothsayer followed without a word as her chick headed towards the throne room.

All were silent as the ghost lord entered the room. Nobles of all kind and breeds were there to celebrate him. The normal glares and scared looks were gone; all guests wore large fake smiles as they bowed. All wished the prince a happy birthday as he passed. Shen smiled, oh how he loved the negative energy. He was no fool, he could feel the hate and fear radiate from behind their stupid grinning faces. The young lord ascended the throne steps and came to rest beside his parents. His father wore a tired smile while his mother's was one of concern; even his own parents were playing the event up. Shen beamed a smile right back at them just as fake as everyone else's.

The lord made himself comfortable as the Soothsayer came to rest at his side. She seated herself on a plush pillow and glanced over at Shen. The lord hardly noticed her at all, his eyes instead scanning the room. So many fake smiles; the peafowl just felt more delighted as he stared each guest down, watching them wiggle under his gaze. This was truly his favorite day of the year. The day all had to do as he said, the day they all had to acknowledge he existed, even his parents had to look at him; unable to shut him across in some small wing of the palace with only the old goat to keep him company.

Today was his, the power of the city rested in his wings. Shen knew he could get away with much on this day, _his_ day. The peafowl smiled, wondering what deviant act to commit this year, so lost in thought he was that he barely noticed the Soothsayer gently shaking him. His neck turned slightly his head dipping a bit to look at his nana. "Your parents have a gift for you Shen," the Soothsayer pointed to his right where his parents had been trying to get his attention for the last minute. Shen turned to them smiling as sweetly as he could a small apology he gave. Nothing could ruin this day, not even his parents.

"My baby," began his mother, her words were sweet but came out somewhat foreign. Shen kept his smile but sneered inside, since when had she ever called him that? She continued, "You're a young handsome man now and as such you deserve only the finest silk robes." Shen tiled his head as his mother presented him with pure white robes, a sliver grey lining the outside, a fancy seal woven on the back. The young lord reached out and took them. His feathers fingered the material; it was so soft he could barely feel it as it fell through his fingertips. The peafowl allowed a small nod of approval cross his face. His mother beamed at this pulling him into a quick hug, letting him go a mere minute later.

Shen was too stunned to react, he felt at a lost as the throne room guests chuckled a bit at the scene. His father cleared his throat, commanding attention. Shen turned to him as the gleam of metal caught his eye. "My son in a few years' time you shall take your place at my side and help me rule over Gongman City. I shall train you in the just and fair rules of this grand empire. Together we will uphold the good name and life style of our citizens who we are to protect."

Shen watched intently as his father reviled more of his gift. Their lying on a bed of blue/green silk pillow was a set of feather shaped knives. The young peafowl's eyes were eerie red as he scanned over the weapons. His father continued his speech. "There will come a time where you must raise your wing in order to protect the city but fear not these knives shall deliver you to victory." His father finished as Shen gasped the weapons in his hands. The young peacock's eyes burned with a red fire, a look that did not escape the Soothsayer's ever watchful eye. The old goat put her hand to her heart in slight fear.

Shen stepped back hiding the knives in his sleeves as he slipped his new robe on. "Thank you, mother, father, I wouldn't let you down," the prince chimed, that burning look still lingering in his eyes. His parents smiled back a hint of worry in both them. The young bird returned to his seat. The Soothsayer gave him a halfhearted smile. The young bird was too lost in thought to notice, allowing his feathers to playfully stroke the hidden blades. The audience cheered as Shen's father announced the arrival of the entrainment for the night.

The Soothsayer shook Shen from his dazed state. "Your parents have found some very rare performers for your special day, a traveling show all the way from Africa," said the old woman quietly, sneakily stroking his back feathers. The young lord just rolled his eyes at her turning them towards the performers now lining up in front of him; they all bowed. Shen's eyes widen with wonder as he looked at the strange array of animals before him. Most kinds he had only seen in books.

There was zebra, lion, cheetah, giraffe, and other countless nonnatives. Shen's eyes feel on one animal in particular. He/she was a bird of some sort but with ridiculous bright pink feathers. Black painted the bird's beak, its body attached to a pair of large long pink legs. Shen watched it with rather cruel amusement, slowly turning to his nana. "What the heck is that thing?" the lord laughed quietly as he pointed to the flamingo.

The Soothsayer followed his wing tip. "That would be a Greater Flamingo my lord, their native to Africa," said the old goat as she pushed her chick's wing down in fear the guest would notice their gawking. Shen let another laugh out. "What a silly looking bird," said the young lord in a whisper, a snicker treating to escape his throat. The Soothsayer was about to scold her ward when the lights faded; the performances about to begin. She closed her mouth as her and the prince looked as the first performers took their places; the flamingo walked by, allowing the performers on stage to take their places.

The bird paused giving Shen and The Soothsayer a pleasant smile before continuing on his way. Shen just glared back but the flamingo just kept walking, smile still planted on his face. The lord huffed at the bird's mood, shifting as if restless, that wasn't the normal forced smile he was use to receiving…

Shen watched, bored by the amazing performances that seemed to have everyone else on the edge of their seats even his parents. How dull they never made a mistake, what a bore. The lord tapped his foot wanting it to just end, this was the next to last performance. Shen rolled his eyes wondering how long it took to do a few fancy battle moves and gymnastics. His tail feathers swayed back and forth in annoyance. His nana was too captivated by the show to notice his restlessness. Shen gave his tail one last good swing hitting a small bag behind him. The lord shifted slightly wondering what he hit. His tail feathers pushed the bag up to where he could garb it. The lord peered inside making sure no one caught him as he did. Inside were small firecrackers…

Shen's face slowly took on a deviant air, his horrible mind forming a plan. The show on its own was boring but he could make it so much better. The young peafowl watched as the lion and zebra woman began to do back flips together. Shen pulled a small firecracker out, with skill and a quick flip of his wrist sent it under the lion's foot causing him to fall on the zebra. The young fowl had to hide his laugh. The audience blinked trying to figure out what happened.

Shen just smiled and sent another out his time the giraffe came falling down as the lion tried hard to catch him, failing to do so. These struggles continued for a few moments before the Soothsayer caught her chick mid action. She bought her hooved hand down, pinning his wing rather painfully to the floor. Shen had to bite his tongue not to yelp in pain. He glared at the Soothsayer; she matched his with one of her own. The young peafowl shook a bit, nana was defiantly raged. With Shen's hand firmly pinned to the ground the rest of the performance went off without error.

Shen groaned as she finally released his hand as the last performer left the stage, his firecrackers safely hidden in her robes. A splash of pink caught the peacock's eyes as the flamingo took the stage. The young lord stared at him, really giving him a good once over. He was rather tall, standing a good 45 inches tall. He had a slender figure with long thin pink legs; his feet were fitted with black sandals, simple ones with just two black straps around them to keep them in place. He wore a simple black robe with white trim around the neck area and wing sleeves. Silver thread was woven into the robe, when the light hit it just the right way you could see the forms of animals, trees and plants. Shen guessed they were images from his home country.

The bird had a rather clumsy walk; he was always swaying a bit even when standing still. The young lord felt his feathers bristle as the bird bowed to him and his parents. He bowed but looked them in the eyes as he did so. Did he know nothing of proper throne room gestures? How dare he disrespect the great peacock clan with wandering eyes, worst of all his parents did nothing to correct or punish him.

Shen's glare continued as two stage hands bought a strange contraption onto the floor. The young lord's glare softened a bit as his mind turned to curiosity. His parents also stared in wonder as did the whole throne room. The weird tool was unlike anything Shen had ever seen before. There was a long pole that had what appeared to be glass bowls of different sizes mounted on it. The bowls were glass and were a wide range of colors. A small bowl was hanging off the side, filled half way with water. The whole thing stood on a wooden stand. A large wooden wheel sat on one side.

The flamingo chuckled as he walked over to the strange item and stroked one of the bowls; a sharp sound rang out from it, startling everyone in the room. "This, my friends is a Glass Armonica, it is a new musical instrument I made myself." The bird stood sideways in order to address all in the room before speaking again "for years I've traveled the world in my quest to master all instruments in order to find the one that steals my soul. Though my travels ended fruitless, I had given up hope on ever finding an instrument that could take me to nirvana. Until one day I realized I would make one, an instrument so different that it could heal souls and sooth even the most tortured hearts," the bird stopped, staring straight at Shen. The prince seemed taken back.

The flamingo continued, "from all my work this is the final result and now I Enitan ask you do me the honor of hearing a song from the other side," the bird finished, coming to stand by his instrument. With a flick of his wrist he dipped his fingers into the water.

The bird began to glide them over the bowls, the sounds blending together into a song. All eyes were fixed on the strange instrument as it filled the room with a song like none had ever heard before. Even the young lord was transfixed. The flamingo allowed his mind to drift into the music, putting his soul into every movement. With a final spin the song came to an end, all were in awe until an audience member decided to clap, soon the others followed suit. Shen looked up to see even his parents clapping. Enitan bowed a gentle smile on his face.

Shen slowly snapped back into his normal self. "Wasn't that amazing," said the Soothsayer delighted by the show. The young lord just frowned, his cocky head held high. "It was alright," said the young lord standing to retire for the night, he felt funny, his head swimming. The young peafowl believed some rest would clear him of this weird illness that seemed to be creeping into his body…


	2. Singing Glass

**Twisted Feathers**

_Chapter 2 ~ Singing Glass_

Curtains quickly flew open as blinding white sunrays filled the otherwise dim lit room. A loud curse could be heard echoing the room as one of the two occupants struggled to escape the burning light. Shen pulled his covers well over his head causing his silk sheets to twist around him. Rough hooves came up to pull them down but the young lord held firm. Shen hated mourning's, he was a bit of a night owl and to be woken at such an early hour was not a pleasant surprise in the least.

The hooves came down again this time ripping the sheets from the young lord's sleepy grip. The young fowl squawked as he was flipped clear out of his bed, falling to the ground, landing in a less than dignified manner. His tail feathers were brushing the tip of his nose, the bird stuck in a half backflip. Shen mumbled angrily as he righted himself, shooting a glare at the sorry sole who dare mess with him.

The Soothsayer just smiled at the disgruntled chick. "It's time to get up my lord, you have training with Master Thundering Rhino," her voice was light and airy much different from the previous night. She watched as her chick straightened his head and arched his back, prideful stride in place. Yes her ward was defiantly back to normal this morning, that red fire gone from his eyes. The old goat still felt unsettled, the fire was gone but a faint low gleam was still present in his eyes. She felt a wave of dread overcome her usually calm mind.

Shen paid no mind to his nana as he disappeared behind a changing screen. "Need help dear," joked the old goat, she knew that getting a rise out of the chick would lighten the heavy mood that weighed on her heart. The young lord took the bait. "I'm no child, I can do it myself!" he snapped embarrassed at the sheer thought of his nana seeing him unclothed. Didn't she realize he wasn't a chick anymore, he was a young man and it was far from proper that she see his rather mature body? Shen could feel a blush run to his cheeks as his body shook in disgust. The young bird quickly pulled his robes on, exiting the screen a moment later.

The Soothsayer smiled at the annoyed chick. "Come dear, would you like breakfast before we go to the training grounds?" questioned the goat as the two left the young lord's chambers. Shen shook his head eager to start his training. The bird was impatient and antsy from the night before. He had tried to return to his chambers but his parents stopped him half way there. The young lord had just wanted to get some rest, still feeling the eerie music that cursed flamingo had made.

"Please Shen, stay a bit longer, we have one other gift for you," said his mother a ping of sadness in her voice. The young peafowl stopped and turned his head towards his parents. His father wore a kind but stern expression, Shen realized it was a command not a suggestion. The young bird felt a wave of anger fill him, how dare they try to control him, since when did they care what he did!

"We have prepared a special firework show just for you," said his father proudly. The young lord's expression softened to one of sheer delight. Watching the fireworks would provide good research material for his current projects. The young lord thanked his parents quietly. He asked them with the sweetest voice he could muster if he could watch them from his chambers. His parents trilled to see the softer side of their son, agreed. Shen let an evil grin plaster across his face once his parents left. What suckers they were, falling for his fake expressions, really they couldn't even read their own son, what fools…

Shen was awoken from his daydream by a tug on his silk sleeve. The young lord looked down to see the Soothsayer readjusting her glasses, apparently talking to him. "I have some paperwork to bring to the court room, wait here a minute while I gather it," the old goat finished before disappearing into a nearby room. Shen was going to protest saying he was too old for an escort anyway but she was gone in a blink of an eye, quite quick for a woman her age. The young peafowl grumbled. She didn't follow him around in order to protect him; she was there to protect others from _him_.

The young lord was caught off guard as a female squeal echoed off the halls. The lord whipped around looking for the source but saw no one in the halls besides himself. He took a step forward noticing a nearby window open, looking out into the palace gardens. Curiosity getting the better of the bird, he peered out the window.

Below a flock of five women, his mother among them had circled around a rather pink creature. Shen narrowed his eyes recognizing Enitan. He seemed rather flustered trying to talk to each woman as they gabbed away. Shen watched becoming mildly amused as the bird slowly backed away from the females, trying to catch his breath.

That was just like women, they were all the same. They wanted a mate with power/money or with artistic gifts. If you didn't have either one of these you were simply out of luck. Shen huffed, he had both but still had yet to find a girlfriend, not that he was trying that hard. He had taken a few females already but they were simple flings or favors in exchange for his help. The lord didn't care; it was enough to serve his natural urges.

Shen had to let a low crackle out as the poor flamingo tripped on a rock falling straight into a fountain a foot behind him. The bird splashed around doing his best to upright himself. The women just seemed too giggled at the poor sap as he managed to pull himself out. Shen gathered that the females were swooning over the male. Shen knew for a fact two of them were unwed. Women seemed to have a thing for exotic men.

Shen sneered, he bet his mother cheated on his father, he could see it now, her dragging the flustered male back to her room, commanding him to ravish her. What did she have to worry about, she couldn't get pregnant. The doctors had declared her unfertile shortly after his birth. The young lord stretched his neck. Fair was fair, he bet his father did the same, after all he had all the characteristics women wanted, power, money, artistic ability. The young lord watched as the bird appeared to apologize to the group. The women didn't seem up set at all.

Shen was startled when he felt hooves on his shoulder. He turned to see the old goat there apparently talking to him once more. "Sorry it took so long, shall we go?" she questioned peering out the window to see what had distracted her chick. Shen grabbed her, pulling her away. "Come were late because of you," snapped the young lord as he dragged the old woman behind him. The Soothsayer followed without a word, her chick was flustered and she didn't want to make it worse…

Shen stopped, letting the woman's hand go as a large Zen garden came into view. The prince held his body up high, his tail fan and headdress flared in pride as he walked into the sandy fields. The garden was quite bare, just a few large rocks dotted here and there. The sand had been combed into many patterns and symbols all having to do with the art of kung fu. In the center a large stone circle stood, atop the platform stood Master Thundering Rhino, lost in meditation. Shen bowed to his teacher. The rhino moved, lightning quick coming to stand in front of the young lord.

Shen shivered ever so slightly as his master bought a hand to his back. "Your late," he said in a thundering voice. The young lord knew his teacher was one who detested latest above all else. "But for today I let you off with a warning since I was unable to see you at your coming of age party," laughed the rhino, it was a deep and booming cackle that Shen was sure could be heard miles away.

"I'm afraid I was away on a mission that took longer than expected but I do have a gift for my lord to make up for it," the rhino smiled his eyes soft. Shen relaxed seeing his master was in a good mood. The young lord's eyes darted to rhino's back as he pulled a long item out; it was clothed in a rather beaten looking sack. The young peafowl watched as the rhino slowly ripped the fabric off, revealing a long sword like weapon. The blade was bright, shaped perfectly to match the feather knives his father had given him the night before.

"I give you this weapon my lord, I believe it is quite fitting for your style of battle," the master placed the blade in Shen's hands. The bird was speechless as he allowed his wings to gently stroke over the weapon. The young lord soon smiled, a strange thrill filling his body as the blade nicked his wing. The young fowl watched as a single drop of blood fell. "Careful, you must learn to respect it, this weapon will soon become your partner," said the rhino pushing the slightly bleeding wing away. He didn't want to see Shen injury himself.

Shen just ignored him, instead staring at the small red blood droplets falling from his finger tip. Never had the young lord realized just how pretty blood was. It was warm, such a deep red, and the crisp smell of iron. The lord withdrew his wing placing the weapon into his robes. He licked the blood from his finger which aided in clotting the cut. He smiled, blood the same color as his eyes.

The Soothsayer felt chills run down her back as she watched the lord talk to his teacher. The two spoke before Shen took his place in the sparring ring. The lord was rather deadly this particular day, eager to master his new weapon. The seer watched, that nagging feeling of dread never leaving her mind, not even for a second…

Shen ruffed his feathers allowing the remaining water droplets to fall from them. After a long day of sparring the young peafowl had decided to visit the palace hot spring to bath. Only his parents and him were allowed to use it. Much to his relief his parents had not been present, allowing himself to wash in peace. The young lord pulled his fresh silk robe around himself tighter as the summer breeze picked up. He had to pass through the gardens to reach his chambers. Shen was sure upon his arrival he would find the old goat in his room, her nose stuck in a book. The young lord walked a bit faster, eager to sleep for the night; training had took a lot out of him.

A strange melody caught his ears; he slowed down scanning the area. A flash of pink blinded him, the moonlight making the annoying color even brighter. There a few meters away rested Enitan. The bird had seated himself under a bearing cherry tree. The older man was rested on a red pillow his wing tips resting on a set of glasses. Enitan looked up startled by the sudden appearance of the prince.

"Evening my lord," said the bird in a rather joking tone. Shen prickled at this, how dare he make fun of him! Shen came closer glaring at the bird. "You best change your tone unless pain is what you're after," snapped the prince. Enitan just smiled without a word, returning to his glasses. In front of him set a small box, littered with wine glasses, drinking glasses and any other type of glass one could think of. Each one was filled with a different amount of water. The older bird stroked the rims causing a haunting melody to once again fill the garden. Shen inwardly shivered as the sounds once again shook his insides.

"Stop that! Your music is annoying and pointless!" spat the young lord. His eyes were full of venom as he stared the older bird down. Enitan stopped giving a slight sigh. "I'm sorry you feel that way and to think you'll have to deal with me all summer," said the bird gesturing a _woe is me_ motion. Shen almost growled at his disrespecting display.

"What do you mean servant?" demanded the young peafowl. Enitan stopped and smiled at Shen. "Your mother has requested I spend the summer here as part of the palaces entertainment," finished the bird as he began to play again, ignoring the grumbling lord. Shen felt enraged, he'd have to put up with this shitty music all summer? The lord let out a squawk of anger, startling the older bird. The young fowl went to kick the mini instrument over.

Shen hissed as he felt a tight grip on his ankle. The lord opened his eyes to see that Enitan had flipped him on his back, now pinning him to the ground. Shen instantly felt his robes for his weapons and cursed we he realized he had none on him at the moment. "Listen my young lord, why must our first true meeting be full of hostilities, I've done you no harm, I'm simply practicing my trade in order to please your family," said the older bird, his voice gentle but far from pleading.

Shen struggled, kicking and biting, doing what he could to get free. The lord wouldn't yell, he was to prideful to squawk for help, he was kung fu warrior. He could take care of himself. "I'm sorry I won't let you destroy this instrument, it was my first try at making a Glass Armonica and I'm quite fond of it, made all the glasses myself," finished the bird, not loosening his grip.

"Please calm yourself and I'll let you go," Shen fought harder, how dare he _order him_ around, a simple servant! Shen growled as he drove his knee right into the flamingo's stomach. He may have been without his foot armor but he could still cause a world of pain. The bird let a small cry out but his grip only loosened a bit. Enitan smiled a bit bringing his beak close to the lord's neck. "Your pretty cute when your angry," said the bird almost in a whisper as his breath tickled the young bird's neck.

Shen shivered in violent disgust, what kind of thing was that to say to another man! Enitan released him his words stunning the lord long enough for him to scoop his mini Glass Armonica up, out of harm's way. Shen was on his feet in a second. "You insolent worm, you'll pay for what you've done!" squawked the young lord.

Enitan stood his ground, now perched high in the cherry tree. His tool packed away, resting on his back. "You are welcome to do as you like young lord though it might be a bit of an embarrassing story to tell," said the older bird knowing he stuck a nerve. Shen hissed once more. "You better watch your back, no one goes without punishment!" Shen screamed at the bird, louder than he had imagined. A few lights flicked on through the palace rooms closest to the garden. A moment later the displeased face of the old goat came into view.

"Shen!" the goat snapped for him to come to her. The lord was still seething as he walked over to her glaring behind him at the flamingo still resting in the tree. "Shen please its late, if you must argue with the servants do so at a decent hour," snapped the old goat taking the young lord by the wing dragging him back to his chambers. The peafowl knew how upset the goat was; she only used his first name when she was at her wits end. The lord felt a ping of embarrassment as a few people dared to peek out their rooms to see what all the noise was about.

Enitan watched them leave a sigh of relief as he jumped out of the tree, resting on the pillow once more. He began to fix his glasses, sighing at how the case was completely water logged. He hadn't had time to dump the water out and save them so he was left with intact glasses and a rather wet case. He shook his head wondering what the lord might have in store for him; the young lord seemed like the type that would follow through with his words…

Shen could feel his nana's eyes on him as she ordered him to dress for the night. The young peafowl slipped his night clothes on. His head was ached back in annoyance. That bird would pay for doing this to him, he would pay. The Soothsayer ordered him to bed, turning the lights off as she left the room. She didn't utter the usual _goodnight prince. _Shen hoped she would cool off by mourning, unable to fall asleep right away, the young peafowl plotted the many ways he could torture Enitan as soon as he gathered his weapons from the hot spring…


	3. Crippled Shards

**Twisted Feathers **

_Chapter 3 ~ Crippled Shards _

Hard steel echoed off the palace walls, a swell of pinned up emotion following it. Shen was in the foulest mood this early mourning. His teacher took notice of his reckless actions, his poor posture and raged filled sparring. Thundering Rhino would not have such an uncontrolled student. The master blocked a high kick from the crazed bird, grabbing Shen by the ankle sending the young prince crashing to the ground. The young lord immediately began to thrash, the rage in his eyes only growing stronger.

The rhino had to, with surprised effort; keep his grip on the bird firm. "Calm yourself my lord, fighting on sheer emotion will never lead to victory," his master's words were calm but stern, warning the prince to give in. Normally, Shen would have listened to his master but not today, the young prince was far too gone, lost in thoughts of revenge. Little did the master know the very position he had put the lord in was only fueling his urge to fight.

It was all Enitan's fault. The young lord couldn't help but picture the offender as he fought. For the young prince, revenge was a means of winning and losing was never something he took kindly to. Shen tried one last move to break his master's hold, bringing his two legs inward and striking them out in a powerful double kick. Thundering Rhino made no tempt to block, smiling as the lord's face twisted in pain as the backlash of his foolish move came to claim him. The rhino felt no pain as the talons slide down his chest.

"Are you quite done?" asked the rhino watching as Shen's panting became labored, the young prince fighting the urge to cough. The lord just looked up, trying to glare, puffing his feathers out. His master just chuckled a bit; he knew his student had exhausted himself. "I'm not sure why you're so upset my lord," began the rhino, "and I'm sure you don't want to talk about it but I'm afraid you're not in the right mind for proper training today." finished the master, releasing Shen from his hold.

The young bird scrambled to his feet, beak opening to protest but before he could even utter a sound, the rhino allowed his hammer to fall to the ground. The young prince shivered as the crashing metal weapon sent shock waves throughout the whole palace. His master's smile had faded, his eyes directly staring into the prince's. "I said you will take the rest of the day off, my word is final," the rhino boomed his words, a second shockwave rocking the palace. Shen couldn't hide the shiver that racked his already worn body. The bird bowed to the rhino, mumbling curses as he did. The rhino was usually so kind and gentle but times like this reminded the prince just why he was called Master Thundering Rhino…

Shen let a disgruntled sigh out, dipping his head below the hot water flooding around his body. The hot springs always provided a great place for the lord to think…under normal circumstances anyway. The young prince did not receive there well-earned gifts this afternoon for he wasn't alone in the bath. Shen felt himself shift a few inches over. A few feet away his father lay resting his head on the stone slab that encircled the springs.

The man was hard enough to deal with under the usual settings but the hot springs and the prince's age only made the whole event even more unsettling. Shen had tried to turn around once he saw his father was already using the springs but slipped in the process. The prince let out a small cry followed by a cough, both catching his father's attention. "Shen?" questioned his father's voice, concerned to see his son coughing. The young lord just wanted to die right then in there. Not only had his father caught him in a weak moment but he looked like a little chick who couldn't walk, all sprawled out on the floor.

The young bird quickly jumped to his feet, a slight blush threating to line his cheek feathers. "I'm fine, just slipped," said the young peafowl brushing the dirt from his clothes, "I'll leave you to your bath," finished Shen eager to remove himself, if he left now maybe he could hold on to some of his pride. "Wait," called his father, his voice was gentle but behind his tone laid the command for the young bird to obey.

Shen stopped; a frown and sneer on his face, back turned to his old man. "You should stay and bathe, the spring is more than big enough for both us, the water always does wonders for one's health," his father's words were light and happy but Shen didn't miss there double meaning. His father might as well of called him a weak sickly bag of feathers who needed any aid that could boost his immune system.

Shen wanted nothing more than to escape the request but how could he? The young bird was quiet, trying to think of any good reason he could deny his father's wish but he drew a blank. The rustling of water behind him shook the young lord from his thoughts. A wet feathered hand rested on his shoulder. Shen turned, his father's brightly colored feathers reflecting off the afternoon sun. The young fowl fought the urge not to snarl at the glaring colors.

"Please my son, if would be nice, I haven't gotten to talk to you since your birthday," his father gently pulled his sleeve, gesturing for him to join him. Shen watched as his father retuned to the bath, looking up at him expecting him to follow. The young fowl bite his tongue, angered at being put on the spot, seeing no means of escape the bird gave into his father's request.

Shen folded his robe neatly, making sure his weapons were bundled up with it. The young lord didn't want a repeat of last night. The young bird slipped into the bath staying a clear five feet away from his father. And here they were now, both quietly resting in the springs, neither one wanting to break the tension in the room.

Shen was more than fine with this, rather hurrying to wash, wanting to leave the hot springs as soon as possible. His father spoke, his words so mangled with emotion that the prince was stopped in his tracks. "I'm proud of you my son. You've beat all the odds. You still have a ways to go and I must say you need to learn to control that temper but regardless you will be a grand ruler one day," his father finished swimming over to lay a wing on his son's shoulder.

Shen was lost not sure how to react. He could feel a prickle develop around his eyes, it soon began to burn, water threating to form. His father just stroked his back, rather gently, hesitating a bit, wondering if he was a bit old for this gesture. The young fowl paid no attention he was too busy trying to keep the salt tears from falling. His father had spoken highly of him, for once in his life; his father had actually praised him…

Shen felt a bit of remorse begin to form as he looked at his father but his following words quickly destroyed any chance of it staying. "It will be hard for you, with your albinism and finding a mate too but we will find a way to make it work." The young peacock flared instantly as he violently threw his father's wing off his shoulder. His father to stun to react stared, his beak slightly jarred.

His son's eyes were burning with hate, the glare only deepened as the late sunrays provided a highlight effect. It was too good to be true. Shen smiled, the grin causing his father to waver. Of course his old man still saw him as a weak chick, unable to take the throne by myself. Nothing had changed; he was still the same man, wishing for a strong heir. The young fowl splashed the water around him, quickly washing any remaining soap off his body.

"I have studies to attend to," was all the bird said, his low voice full of venom; devil smirk still plastered across his face. The king watched his son gather his things, disappearing beyond the doorway. The old peacock slowly slid back into the water, horrified by the blood lust he saw in his son's eyes…

Shen was in sheer delight, twisted around striking nearby trees in the garden. He didn't care what his master thought, he needed to blow some steam off. These trees provided nice target practice. So enthralled with his domination of the helpless pine trees, Shen didn't hear the patter of paws coming his way.

The sound of wimping came to the young lord's ears, causing him to stop mid kick. Shen fell to his feet gracefully turning his head to see what sorry creature dare interrupt his conquest. A large fuzzy ball of teeth and fur stood before him. The creature's tongue playfully hanging out, his triangle ears slightly pressed back. His eyes were down casted as he looked up at the lord.

"Lord Shen, I was sent to act as your bodyguard, seems there was some bandits who tried to enter the palace an hour ago," the wolf's words seemed forced as if he were lying. His lord simply placed his wings in his sleeves, giving the wolf a glare, demanding the truth. The young wolf looked down a sad smile on his face.

"If you want the truth, I think your father was worried you might attack someone being in such a foul mood, no pun intended," the wolf chuckled a bit. Shen just sneered at him turning back to the trees, seems he had a babysitter for the night, typical move his parents would make. After all his nana was away in the courts all afternoon so she couldn't watch him. So who do they send instead, this joker?

Surprisingly, Shen had no real issues with the young wolf; they were around the same age after all. Also unlike so many others, he always respected him without question; such a pledge of loyalty would serve him right once the young bird took the throne. The lord had every intention of making the pup his right hand man as long as he remained the good servant he was.

Shen smiled tossing a knife at the wolf. The man dodged; a yelp of surprise coming from his mouth. He looked to the lord trying to understand what he had done to anger him. The young pup only received a smirk in return. Shen bent one finger back, motioning for the wolf to attack. Confused at first, the wolf only stared. Shen let a long sigh escape his beak.

"Come at me Zan," said the lord; his voice low, his body shifting into a fighting stance; his tail train was flared ready for battle as his feathered wings unsheathed his hidden long blade. Zan's eyes widen finally getting that his master wanted a sparring partner, happy to please, the boy produced a hammer from his back, letting a howl out…

The sound of metal rang across the courtyard. Shen had lost track of how long they had been at it but the lord banked on at least two hours. The sun was almost gone now; just a dusting of pale sunrise colors remained visible. The evening stars were beginning to overpower the sky. Shen saw the wolf leave himself wide open on his left side, with a sharp kick Zan found himself eating dirt, a panting lord above him. The wolf could tell his master was in need of rest but his mind wasn't ready for it.

Zan tried to pull himself up, Shen glided off him, landing with perfect grace, lowering his body to strike. The wolf dropped his hammer putting his hands up, managing to flip on his back. "I gave in my lord, I think I'm at my limit," panted the wolf too tired to go on.

Shen hissed in annoyance but realized he was at his limit as well. The bird took a few breaths, trying to calm his heart down. Zan managed to get to his feet, a goofy grin across his face. "You're amazing my lord," said the wolf his tongue happily hanging from his mouth, his body trying to cool down as well. Shen shifted a bit, slightly biting his tongue.

"I told you when it's just you and me, you can call me Shen," the young fowl felt a bit awkward as the words left his tongue. Zan lifted his head up, tail wagging. He had never come out and said it but he liked to fancy Shen his friend. Though the bird had never used his name and friend in the same sentence, he was sure the peafowl felt the same way. Shen only allowed him and old goat woman to use his real name. His parents would too much to Shen's annoyance.

"Thank you for letting me spar with you Shen," the wolf's tone was light but still respectful. Shen shifted slightly, retuning his blades into his long robe sleeves. The young lord never believed himself having any real friends but he supposed Zan was the closest thing he had to what one would consider a _real friend_. The young bird mumbled something that sounded awful lot like _your welcome_.

An old cracked but warm chuckle filled the garden causing both Shen and Zan to look around. "Glad to see you're learning some manners Shen," the Soothsayer came into view walking into the garden, joining the two boys. The old woman stopped in front of Shen tapping her cane on the bird's head causing Shen to huff pushing it aside. "Stop teasing me old goat," snapped the young lord. The goat just laughed at her ward's sour face, happy to see her chick in a rather good mood.

"I'm not teasing, just complementing you," said the woman, giggling as she saw the peacock's crown flatten tight to his head in annoyance. Shen held his head high, his air of pride setting back in place. The old goat just smiled turning to Zan. "Always nice to see you Zan, I see you've taken good care of my chick." Shen whipped around glaring at his nana.

Zan chuckled at his lord's displeased face, bowing to the Soothsayer in the process. "The young lord is always teaching me a lot." The wolf raised his head, smiling from ear to ear. Shen chuckled in pride. The old goat just rolled her eyes. "It's getting late, your free to go dear," said the goat gently to Zan. The wolf nodded, taking a step back before leaping clear over the garden wall, headed towards the guard's chambers…

"As for you little chick I'll give you something to laugh about," the old goat smiled, her chick had grown but he still needed to learn about respecting his elders. Shen stopped his grinning and looked at her wearily. His nana's punishments were never very fun and often left him hiding, trying to recover his stripped pride.

The old goat raised her hooves up, Shen hissed backing away. There was no way she was getting away with _that_ not at his age. He had out grown such silly games a long time ago… the bird held his ground, his feathers spread, hissing. Any normal person would have head for the hills but his nana had seen it all before. Her chick was backed in corner, pressed against the garden wall, much too tired to escape her punishment.

Shen let a straggled cry out as he was pushed to the ground. His cry didn't go unheard; Zan poked his head over the wall, the pup had been half way home when he realized he hadn't said goodbye to his friend as well as finding his hammer left behind. The wolf's fear soon turned to a smirk as he viewed the scene below.

Shen was thrashing about, screaming all kinds of curses as the old goat tickled him, his muddled laughs mixing with the curse words causing him to sound like some kind of deranged screaming madman. Zan had to hold his own laughter in. Never had he seen the bird so utterly senseless. His entire composure was gone, reducing him to a pile of screaming, giggling feathers.

"Zan, if you heehehehe, tell a sole heehehehe, your dead!" the prince managed to spat out. The wolf couldn't take it anymore, the face's Shen made while trying to speak took the wolf over the edge. Zan didn't even know birds could make half the faces he had just seen. He howled with laughter, his paws losing grip of the wall causing him to fall eight feet down, landing flat on his back.

The wolf just laughed not caring about the sore back he was sure to have in the morning; not to mention the double thrashing he'd get from Shen next time they sparred for his disrespectfulness. "Help heehehehe, me heehehehe," Shen could feel more of his pride slipping away. The wolf managed to get to his feet, still chuckling a bit. "Sorry coming from a litter on 12, I've learn to avoid tickle wars," said the wolf, smirking as a new string of foul words came from his lord's mouth. Zan decided his hammer could wait, he'd get it tomorrow. "Goodnight Shen," called the wolf, trotting off on all fours, giggling as Shen just cursed him to the next year…

Shen's eyes were tearing; his tormentor hadn't said a word since the start. The young lord looked up at his nana, his eyes promising her anything as along as the torture would stop. The Soothsayer suddenly stopped, her eyes widened as she looked into her chicks. There was no low glare of fire, instead a pair of pure little red eyes stared pleadingly back into hers.

Shen jumped away with the last of his strength, fighting to get his normal glare on but his body wasn't listening. The peacock stumbled backward, gasping for breath. The lord felt a bolt of horror as his nana came closer. Surely the woman had proven her point. Shen stiffened as she wrapped her hooves around him, bracing him in a strong hug.

The young lord stood there confused, as tears fell from his Nana's eyes. And she called _him _bipolar. The old woman began to speak from her sobs. "Oh Shen, I love you, never change," said the goat her voice raspy. The young lord was at a loss. Unsure of how to response, he slowly wrapped his wings around the goat, trying to sooth her, the way she had always done for him.

The Soothsayer let a smile out through her sobs. Her dreams couldn't possibly be right. Sure Shen had been a bit meaner than usual but those eyes. She hadn't seen those pure eyes in such a long time. Sure it was only for a moment but that meant there was still hope for him, right?

Shen could feel her sods stop in time. The young bird shifted as his nana released him. "I'm sorry dear, I'm fine now, shall we go inside?" her words were oddly soft. Shen stared at her, feeling she was keeping something from him. The old goat showed him a warm and content smile. The young lord was taken back but decided not to push her. He wasn't sure what the matter was but she seemed fine now and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Let's go then," said Shen having gathered his composer once more, normal cocky stride and expression back. The old woman smiled following her chick. The young peafowl stopped, slightly turning his head to the goat. "If you ever pull that trick on me again, I won't hesitate to rip a whole in your body," the prince looked sour, rising his talons to add to threat. The Soothsayer just raised her hooves up a smile crossing her face. Shen was gone in blink of an eye. The goat chuckled to herself following the dust trail her chick had left behind…

Enitan mused to himself at the rather humorous display he had just witnessed. The pink musician had been perched in cherry tree at the far end of the garden, for the last three hours he had been competing with the clashing sound of metal and giggles all in the name of practicing. The flamingo let a little chuckle escape his throat, seeing the peacock as a giggling cursing mess had been rather amusing to behold.

Enitan slid his feathers across the rimmed glasses, the music chimed, easily filling the whole garden now that there was no noise to compete with. The bird's smile faded as he recalled the night before. He knew Shen needed to be put in his place, he had heard all the rumors about his testy nature but still his own words laid guilty on his mind. There were plenty of things he could have said to sake the prince up but he had chosen the creepiest option.

Enitan blamed his actions on the wine and poor judgment. He wouldn't actually do anything like that to the prince, the kid was just that a kid. He was 14 years his junior. The flamingo shook his head, what's done is done, no way to change it.

Enitan stroked the glasses; a loud yelp caught the bird off guard. Enitan managed to save his glasses, falling onto the ground with a loud crash. The flamingo righted himself and set the glasses safely on the ground. The bird looked around. A gleam of bluish/green caught his eyes.

The musician walked over, pulling a group of small bushes away. There he saw a female peacock, a scrape on her foot; it looked like she had tripped over the bushes, most likely headed to her room for the evening. "You okay Miss," asked Enitan softly, offering his hand to the female. The woman looked up smiling.

Enitan did a double take realizing she wasn't just any peahen. "My queen," gasped the bird, giving her both wings to help her up. The queen smiled, taking them. "No need to fuss over me, I can be so clumsy." The woman got to her feet, smiling pleasantly at Enitan. "Thank you so much young man," the flamingo snatched the back of his head, just happy to have been able to help.

The queen took a step almost buckling on her leg, Enitan grabbed her wing. The queen seemed embarrassed by her own weakness. "Would you like some helping getting to your room," questioned the flamingo concerned for her wellbeing, after all she signed his pay checks.

The queen smiled a bit, blushing as she did. "Thank you," her words were kind. Enitan allowed the woman to hold onto his shoulders. With the flamingo's support she was able to walk. The peahen directed him towards her chambers…

All was quiet; it always was at this late hour. Shen closed the door quietly; his nana fast asleep. It was this late hour the prince choose to conduct his _research_. The peacock grumbled as he held his sides, still aching from today's _training_. The bird swiftly walked down the halls without a sound. He quickened his pace, excited to continue his research.

The peacock jumped through the garden stopping when a blinding light took his sight away. The bird stumbled back, a low squawk sticking in his throat. Shen looked around, spotting Enitan's glasses shinning in the full moon. The lord soon smiled, an evil thought crossing his mind. The flamingo was nowhere in sight. Didn't anyone ever teach him you shouldn't leave your toys out, they could get stolen or worst _broken_…

Shen closed the case, causing all the glasses to topple over on each other. The young bird, took to the sky, case in talon. He watched in delight as the case unlatched, watching all the glasses come crashing to the ground. The prince landed near the shatter mess, using his tail he swept the shards into the case, locking it closed once more.

"I bet you never cross me again," said the young fowl, smirk playing on his beak. "You got off easy, I could have done a lot worst, but lucky for you I'm in a good mood tonight." Shen could fill his pride coming back. The prince giggled to himself, reaching a vine covered door at the far end of the garden. He wondered what kind of expression the musician would have when he found his little instrument in pieces…


	4. Indebt

**Twisted Feathers**

_Chapter 4 ~ Indebt _

It only took Enitan a minute to catch a whiff of strong wine. The young flamingo pulled his head back, slightly dizzy from the smell. The queen was practically soaking in it. The peahen had defiantly had her share of drinking this evening. The musician couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted knowing the queen of Gongman City had allowed herself to get in such a state. It made sense; the queen was too intoxicated to watch where she was going, which lead to her fall earlier.

Though the woman's words were clear, her eyes and body told a different story. Enitan never fancied himself good with drunk people, especially _women_. The young bird was always at a loss of how to deal with women in general, let alone a drunk one. The queen stumbled again causing the bird to stop. He reached his wings out catching her before she hit the ground. "Please my lady; I believe getting you to your chambers as soon as possible is in your best interest," the musician was soft with his words, the queen was most likely feeling quite ill thanks to the devils punch flowing through her veins.

The woman just smiled a slight nod of her head. She tried to stand straight but couldn't, instead the peahen swayed slightly. At this rate it would take an hour to reach her room. Enitan resisted the urge to twitch his wings, the man didn't like the position he was in at all. "My lady," his words were a bit strangled, clear distaste following them, "Allow me to carry you to your room," finished the bird slipping his wings around the queen.

The peahen only giggled, the wine numbing her mind to all thought processes. She placed her wings around Enitan to steady herself in his grip. The musician ignored the gesture, doing his best to keep his feathers from standing on edge. The flamingo began to move, slower than he'd like but he had to make sure the queen was quite firm in his grip. The peahen mumbled broken sentences, laughing every so often.

Enitan almost fell as the woman buried her beak into his neck. The musician couldn't hide the wave of displeasure that ran through. His feathers were ruffled in annoyance as the bothersome female allowed her fingers to explore his back and chest. Had the queen lost her mind? Or was she so intoxicated that nothing mattered. Enitan pushed her hands away. "My queen, don't do such things, you'll regret them once you gain your mind back," his words came out with a slight bitter undertone.

The peahen just laughed. "You're a nice young man, you don't need to worry about me, just go with it," her words were slightly broken. The musician was amazed that he was still able to move with the female's hands stroking him. Enitan was repulsed but above all else _afraid_. What if someone caught him with the queen in her current state? Surly they'd blame him for corrupting the peahen. He would be taken to the torture chambers for trying to sleep with the king's wife.

The young bird tried to stop her but she wouldn't hear of it, threating to scream if he didn't go along with her games. "Please, I beg you, stop. If you really want me than come to me tomorrow when your well," it was the musician's last attempt to calm the flustered female. The woman just giggled allowing her wings to slip lower. Enitan came to a slamming halt, the last straw broken. He pushed her wings away, placing his free wing over her mouth in case she decided to scream.

The flamingo flew down the halls at break neck speed, dodging any possible witnesses, queen thrown over his shoulder. His skill could almost rival that of a kung fu masters. The pink bird came to a halt, making it to the royal chambers without out being seen. Enitan reached a foot up, opening the door…

The room was dimly lit, a fireplace in the corner of chambers basking the walks in a low golden light. The flamingo felt a way of horror swept over his body as a pair of surprised eyes met his own. The king rose to his feet, looking at the sight in front of him. The peacocks eyes were blank, his face expressionless. Enitan somehow broke the eye contact stepping into the room, gliding pass the king, laying his groaning wife on the bed.

The flamingo fell to his knees blurting out the past ten minutes, his voice was broken, his body threating to break into tears as he was sure this would be his last night in the living world. "Please my lord, I didn't do anything, I just wanted to see her safe," said the flamingo finally allowing steams of tears to fall from his eyes. He was broken, a swell of emotions over taking his body and mind.

The king stood there, listening to his story, his expression still blank. Enitan managed to compose himself, looking up at the lord with down casted eyes, ready to take what punishment the peacock decided to dish out. The peacock simply turned, ignoring him. The lord came to rest on the bed, his wings checking over his wife. Enitan shook his foot nervously, the silence getting to him. The lord raised his head after a moment, peering over at the younger male before speaking.

"You say no one saw you bring her here?" questioned the king. Enitan nodded. "Yes my lord, I can't say I'm a sports bird but I can assure you no one saw me bring her here," finished the musician a bit of hope forming in his chest. The peacock rose to his feet, coming to stand in front of the younger male. The flamingo closed his eyes, head pressed against the floor.

Enitan shivered as the king laid a hand on his neck. "This night never happened, you saw and heard nothing, do you understand," the lord's voice was calm but commanding. The flamingo looked up stunned. The peacock gently stroked his neck trying to wake the younger from shock. "Yes, my lord" gasped Enitan, realizing he was off the hook, "I won't breath a word to anyone," the bird stumbled to his feet.

The lord simply nodded, removing his wing. "Then you have nothing to worry about," the peacock moved, allowing his massive tail fan to unfold. Enitan's eyes took in the array of bright colors. He had never gotten a real good look at the king before. He was quite the man, strong, healthy and bathed in dazzling colors. Enitan felt his heart skip a beat but not do to fear…

The lord came to rest his tail around his queen. The king turned to the flamingo gesturing for him to leave. Enitan woke from his trace, quickly leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. The young bird dashed through the halls not stopping until he found his back against the cherry tree, safely back in the garden.

Enitan bought his wing to his chest, trying to calm his raging heart. A few minutes of gasping finally allowed his body to return to normal. The whole night had been exhausting, pushing him through pain, fear, worry, disgust and to his annoyance a tad bit of lust. The bird rested his hand on the closed case of his instrument. He shot up confused, not recalling closing the case before he left…

The bird felt his heart rate kick up again as he slowly opened the box. His wings began to sake as his eyes took in the dreadful sight. All the glasses shattered into shards. Anger filled him, letting a loud cry out. The flamingo narrowed his eyes; he only knew one person who disliked him enough to play should a cruel joke. "Shen…" growled the flamingo but his rage left just as quickly as it had come.

The bird was too tired to remain angry. Thinking back to his encounter with the prince, he gathered he had it coming. The flamingo sighed, defeated by the night's events. After seeing just what the queen was like, he felt a ping of sympathy for the young lord. His father seemed nice but so had his mother. Maybe it wasn't all the princes' fault that he was such a brat. Enitan would never say the prince could use family problems to justify his actions but he could see the young lord's reasoning, as messed up as it seemed.

The flamingo stoked the shards of glass, not caring if he got cut. He stopped, an idea forming in his head, who's to say the instrument couldn't be fixed? All he needed was to visit the locale smelt shop and it could be fixed, not like before but still it was better than nothing. The bird stopped withdrawing his wing, flipping the case shut. Thinking back to what he had observed of the young lord.

"Spoiled, foul, moody, quick to anger," Enitan let a smile grace his lips before speaking out loud, "sounds like a child who just wants some attention," chuckled the bird, if he had learned anything from tonight, it was Shen's parents were far from parent of the year material.

"The kid just needs someone to be there for him," the flamingo tucked his wings into his body, a calm wave washing over him. He could do that, well at least try, he had the whole summer after all…Enitan closed his eyes, finding the tree a pretty decent bed; it didn't take long until he was fast asleep. A smile there despite the tortures of the day…

Shen's eyes were heavy, the young prince knew it was getting late, 5:00am if he had to guess. With a disgruntled sigh, the peacock finished up his current project which consisted of a large stack of blue prints. Carefully, the young fowl organized his supplies. With a slight spin of his foot, Shen was out the door, locking it behind him.

The young lord was quick; this was the time the first of the mourning servants tended to come alive. With skill and grace coming from years of practice, the young bird flew from tree to tree. His movements made it seem like he was almost dancing; greeting the sunrise as it barley peeked over the hills. The peacock stopped for a second, noticing a sleeping Enitan.

Shen dug is claws into the tree, peering down at the sleeping bird. A sneering smile spread across his beak. From the looks of it the little musician had yet to find his toy broken. Shen longed to stay, wanting to see the look of horror cross those eyes, his pink feathers turning red with anger.

The prince sighed; unfortunately time was not a luxury he could spare. The young fowl bend back, jumping with a long stride to a nearby second story window. The lord pushed it open, sneaking down the halls. His nana usually woke around 6:00am so he had no need to rush…

Shen slipped into bed, barley closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep. He was making great strides in his research. It was only a matter of time before he could actually begin building a few things…

If the young lord had been in control of his life, he would have slept the whole day but the young fowl wouldn't have such a chance. The covers were pulled from his wings, the rather scolding face of his nana a mere inch from his own. Shen squawked out of fear, flailing onto the ground. The bird grabbed at his chest trying to calm his racing heart. The crazy bat knew he had a weak heart and here she was trying to give him a heart attack!

"What the hell?" snapped the prince only to have the goat's cane whack him upside the head. Shen withdrew rubbing his forehead. He had done something to anger her but which of his actions had bought the sudden punishment on. The young fowl quickly came up with a long list of reasons, the question was which secret had the old goat found out?

"You shouldn't be wondering the grounds late at night prince, you need to be in bed asleep, not sneaking out," the old woman stood firm, slightly glaring at her chick. Shen frowned getting to his feet. He was 16th why should he be listening to her?

The Soothsayer sighed at the young fowls smirk, he didn't need to say any words, that smile was more than disrespectful. "On top of that, you smashed that poor musician's instrument," his nana sighed, she wasn't that old but this peacock was aging her before her time.

Shen's crown pressed back. He could understand getting caught for sneaking but no one had been around to see him destroy the glasses. "Where's your proof, why do you say I did," smirked the lord. The prince knew Enitan was no dummy. The bird must have awoken, finding his handy work. No matter, it was his word, against his, a servant who had been there 2 days. Shen knew he'd get a slap on the wrist and be on his marry way.

The Soothsayer narrowed her eyes, "I'm afraid a servant saw you in the act. Unfortunately, for you she happened to be one of your mother's handmaidens." Shen's feathers pressed back, bristling with growing rage. What servant would have such gal as to report him?

"Don't you try anything Shen, you're in hot water," the old goat was firm, hoping her chick would heed her warning. The young lord cocked his head to the side, a disbelieving smirk crossing his beak. He turned his back to the old hag. What's the worst she could do?

"Your mother and father have chosen your punishment," said the goat flatly. She had to hide a pleased smile as the young lord jerked around, eyes glaring in disbelief. The young bird looked at her convinced this was some kind of cruel joke. Since when had his parents been the ones to dictate his punishments? They had always left it to the judgment of his nana.

The old goat just smiled. She didn't show it but she too was surprised that his parents had chosen to get involved. The woman remembered talking to the queen of her son's progress when the servant had come to them. The Soothsayer had recognized the old one eyed rabbit at once. The rabbit almost cruelly recounted the tale of Shen breaking the instrument, a look of pure hate in her remaining eye. The goat couldn't blame the rabbit for hating the young lord, not after how he had treated her.

The old rabbit had been on her way to the servant's quarters when she stumbled upon Shen. Afraid of what the lord might do to her, she hid in the nearby bushes until the young fowl disappeared to the far end of the garden. The rabbit had swiftly gone to her room, more than ready to report the young lord once mourning came. The queen listened, a saddened look crossing her face.

The Soothsayer watched the queen, she seemed troubled. The goat looked deep into her eyes; the story wasn't the only thing weighing heavy on her mind. The peahen spoke, thanking the servant for the information before dismissing her. The old goat stared at the troubled woman, offering her a shoulder to lean on. The peahen smiled, accepting the offer, resting her head on her robes.

"What should I do, I just don't know…" began the peahen, her words fading as she spoke, "…what to do with him…" she finished, closing her eyes, tears threating to fall. The Soothsayer held the woman, gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her. The shuffling of feet coming towards them caused the women to look up.

"What has he done now…," came a deep rich voice, a hint of annoyance laced in the words. "My lord," came the old goat's voice, bowing to the grand peacock. The man came to rest in front of them. The queen left the woman's side, coming to rest beside her husband, weakly smiling up at him.

The Soothsayer watched as the peahen whispered into the lord's ear. She watched with curiosity at the array of expressions that crossed their faces. After a moment both turned to her, the queen speaking. "Please tell Shen of his punishment…" begin the queen catching the goat off guard…

Shen's squawking woke her from her dazed state. "I said spit it out old woman, what have my so called kind parents punished me to?" the lord grinded his beak, his crown and tail feathers flared in seething anger. The old goat blinked before glaring at her chick, "You are to serve Enitan for the day," said the woman. The bird just stood there stunned by her words.

Him? Lord Shen a servant for the day? Had his parents lost their minds? The prince screamed kicking a nearby chair to the ground. The Soothsayer just watched, a slight sigh forming on her lips. Her chick would wear himself out soon enough. The prince let out a bag of fowl words as he attacked anything in reaching distance. After five minutes of his childish display, he stopped, panting.

"Are you quite done," said the goat whacking the prince with her cane causing the fowl to weakling lash out at her, slipping in the process. The prince came to rest on the floor glaring at his nana as she poked her cane against his beak. "Your parents feel you might treat the servants better if you spent a day in their shoes," began the woman, "you are to act as Master Enitan's aid for the day."

Shen hissed out, biting at her cane. The old goat pulled it away causing the prince to bang his chin on the ground. "If you don't go through with this punishment your parents had a far worst one in mind," said the seer. The young lord hissed again jumping to his feet about to argue with her.

The woman pointed her cane at him, quickly speaking before he could protest. "Your parents would be unhappy to hear you went against their wishes, you'd lose their pride." The old goat felt a wave of guilt overcome her. She had hit below the belt but the prince had left her no choice but to bring the big guns out.

The young lord shivered at her words, a pained look filling his face. The fowl raised a talon, kicking a nearby vase off his desk. The glass holder came to the floor, shattering into pieces. The old goat turned her back to the young bird, causing his pain to increase.

"You are to go to the garden, Enitan will be there waiting for you," said the goat not looking at her chick. The woman was frowning but refused to watch the lord as he left the room, a hiss still spraying from his beak. He wasn't a child anymore, as such she had to be firm with him; he had to learn. He had to learn to care for others or… the old goat shook the thought way, no he would go down that path… his parents didn't need to know…she would make sure he didn't…

Enitan shifted nervously as he waited for the young lord. The flamingo sighed, still amazed at how he had gotten into this fine mess. The prince was sure to be in a delightful mood. The musician sighed; he knew the kid's parents had good intensions but why did he have to be the one to deal out the young fowl's punishment?

The flamingo groaned recalling the mourning. He had woken; his back aching like a freaking rhino had sat on him. The bird sighed, as he straightened his neck, cringing as he heard his spine crack. The flamingo stumbled forward, sleep still claiming part of his sight. Enitan had barely enough time to fully become aware of his surroundings before he found himself on the ground. The bird groaned realizing he had tipped over his broken Glass Armonica case.

A deep chuckled shook Enitan from his grumbling. The bird looked up, a flash of brilliant green blinding his eyes. "Sorry, you seem to be still waking," chuckled the voice. The silky smooth tone had the young bird waver. Tiling his head a bit the flamingo could fully view the speaker.

"My lord!" said Enitan in shock as he scrambled to his feet, quickly bowing to the peacock. The older bird just laughed, waving the gesture off. "No need to be so uptight," said the peacock taking a few steps closer to the younger bird. His eyes fell to the case which had swung open during Enitan's fall.

The flamingo looked down, quickly closing it. "As you can see I was a bit clumsy," began the musician a nervous flutter as the lords green irises stared at him. Enitan opened his mouth to continue but was stopped by the lord.

"There's no need to, I'm well aware of how it happened. I'm sorry my son has caused you so much trouble," said the older bird, a flash of shame crossing his eyes. The flamingo had to hide the look of shock that crossed his beak. How had? The young bird thought, coming to the conclusion someone must have caught Shen in the act.

The peacock moved, slightly fanning his feathers out as if to stretch them. Enitan tried not to stare, but his own nature wouldn't let him. The peacock spoke, "I ask you a favor my fine man, as punishment for his actions my son will act as your aid for the day," the lord stopped to observe the flamingo's dumbfounded face. "I think it would do him wonders to learn about the other side of life, I ask you to please report to his caretaker how he acts today," finished the lord.

The peacock smiled at the confused servant. "But I've only been here 2 days; you'd trust me with the future lord of Gongman City," questioned Enitan, not believing the peacocks words. The lord just smiled, turning allowing his fan to glide open. The young bird stared at the dazzling feathers, their colors heightened thanks to the mourning sun.

"You've shown yourself to be a man of good character and my prized soothsayer believes you are quite the man as well. Her approval is all I need. She's never failed me before," finished the lord closing his train now that he had fully stretched it.

Enitan just stared taking his words in. The peacock took a few steps towards the garden's exit before stopping. "My wife feels bad for last night and assures you it won't happen again," the lord's words were light as if he were speaking of the weather not how his wife had tried to… The flamingo shook his head, hoping the mental image would leave. The lord let an airy laugh out, "I leave you to your job mistral," finished the peacock, walking out of the garden.

"Yes my lord," came Enitan's voice as he practically yelled after the king. The bird stood there still taking in what had happened. His body relaxing, his tension giving way. The flamingo hissed in annoyance as a sneaky feeling of lust crept back. His body was reminding him just how long it had been. It was a ridiculous notion, he blamed the mustache; they always were appealing.

Enitan was jolted from his thoughts when a loud hissing filled the garden. The flamingo looked across the garden to see a very angry peacock coming his way. The older bird smiled at Shen's sour face, the kid was a great distraction from his pervious thoughts. The young lord came to rest in front of him, already wishing the day was over.

Enitan just laughed at the high-strung bundle of feathers. Shen shot him a dirty look before speaking, "So what are we doing today… Master," the young lord practically gagged on the last word. The flamingo just smiled coming to rest a wing on his shoulder. "Just call me Enitan," said the older male, gesturing the prince toward the place gates. Shen pushed his hand away; whipping past him, heading to the gate. The flamingo just chuckled following him.

The two came to rest at the gates. "What business do you have in the city," said the young lord, he wasn't much on the city, all those little pitiful creatures, staring at him in fear or hate. Enitan shifted bringing his case out, showing the lord the broken shards. "To fix the mess you made," said the flamingo as Shen hid a smirk of pride.

The young lord turned to face the older man, expecting a look of anger or perhaps sorrow but was instead greeted with a goofy grin. Shen's eyes widen in surprise, of all the looks a smile wasn't what the lord had been expecting. The young bird frowned, his crown pressing down in disappointment.

Enitan just laughed as the guards opened the gates, reveling the city below. He knew what the lord wanted but he wouldn't give it to him. Sure he was not happy about his Glass Ammonia's current state but giving the prince a negative reaction would only feed his attention seeking heart…

The peacock ignored the others grinning face, instead he began to climb down the stairs not sparing the other a look. The flamingo smiled, following behind. "Spoiled, hatful, mean, selfish, hardheaded," thought Enitan as they descended, "but lonely more than anything," finished the bird, mumbling to himself. Maybe it was a lost venture but Enitan would still try after all they had more in common than the young fowl realized…


	5. Middle Class Grind

**Twisted Feathers **

Thank you all so much for the reviews 3

_Chapter 5 ~ Middle Class Grind _

Screeching chart wheels and laughter plagued the young lord's eardrums. The city was alive with activity. Merchants had their stands set up, ushering in passing by city folk to ponder their wares. Shen followed behind Endian a distasteful sour look glued to his beak. The young lord ignored the whispers of fear and hate. Every now and then he would glare at the words _bad omen_ as they crossed his feathered ears.

The flamingo seemed obvious to the villager's dislike of the prince or maybe he was too polite to say something about it. The peacock kept his eyes glued to his companion's back. They had been quiet since leaving the palace much to the lord's relief. It was bad enough he was stuck with this loon for the whole day, talking would only make the experience that much more unpleasant.

Enitan stopped, spying a stand selling local musical instruments. "Come on, let's go look," came the older bird's cheery voice, without thinking the flamingo grabbed the prince's wing dragging him over. Shen was enraged at his thoughtless action, a blush gracing his checks as he was dragged along. This bird was mocking him, how dare he touch him let alone treat him like some child out shopping with his mother.

"Unhand me, I can walk just fine," snapped Shen as the two came to a stop. The older bird shot him a confused look before realizing he was still holding onto his hand. Embarrassed, Enitan quickly released the trapped wing. Shen rubbed his wing in disgust; he would have to wash it as soon as he had the chance, who knew what germs commoners carried.

The flamingo ignored his companions taking in the delightful array of musical wonders. The storekeeper came over; he was a rather large chucky black duck. He smiled at Enitan who in return gave a slight nod. "See anything that tickles your fancy my young traveler," the merchant's words were sweet, convincing, years of selling had taught him well. The flamingo knew already he wouldn't leave without buying something.

Shen allowed a sigh of annoyance to escape his mouth, a signal to the flamingo he was quite done with the shop already. Enitan ignored him but the sigh had startled the shopkeeper now noticing the young prince. The duck laughed nervously, a look of fear forming in his eyes. "Welcome my lord," the shopkeeper's voice was strained and the words shook with fear as they fell from his beak. The young prince sneered in response; he wouldn't greet some common folk like him.

The flamingo shot Shen a look, expressing with his golden eyes how unhappy he was. "Don't you think you should greet him?" said the older bird turning his attention back to the instruments. The young prince felt his crown twitch; it was a command in disguise. The bird grumbled managing to spat the word _hello _out. The old duck quickly bowed, thanking the lord for his blessing. Shen simply ignored him, embarrassed by his pervious action…

The flamingo stood there for damn 15 minutes trying to pick which stupid instrument he wanted, much to both the shopkeeper and Shen's dismay. The keeper wanted him gone as much as the young lord wanted to leave. He saw the words written all over the owners face. He wouldn't be surprised if the shopkeeper hired a healer to bless his stand once they left; after all, his _bad omen_ was highly transferable just by being in his mere presence.

Finally, much too all parties relief, Enitan settled on buying a Pipa. The flamingo paid, a smile crossing his face as he plucked its strings. The older bird was like a child in a candy store, about to bite into a candy coated apple. The flamingo thanked the man who gave a nervous nod, relieved as the two departed his stand…

Shen looked about the city, bored, the place had changed little in the few times he had wondered about it. It was because of his friend the wolf he even bothered coming at all. The dog did love his bars and women. The prince allowed a smirk to cross his face as they passed by a particular bar, the sign above it read _Beyond Fantasy_.

He recalled one time, the only time they ever went in there. Zan had dragged him; it was the last bar in the whole damn city they had yet to try. Apparently, they had hired geishas all the way from japan for their live weekend entertainment. The wolf had taken no time at all to find one he liked, a young fox woman, and began to shamelessly flirt like the dog he was. The young lord took to the corner of the bar, watching his friend with slight amusement. The prince had no issues with bars; in fact they were one of the few places he could actually stand to be around people.

Bars weren't like all the other places in the city, here the people were slumped in drunken happiness. Many of them were outcasts, society's dirt, and rejects. The prince would never admit it but he felt a certain kinship to this often violent group. This was the one place he rarely received a look of disgust, fear or hate. The prince was more likely to be dragged into a drunken drinking song than anything. The atmosphere was oddly pleasant to him despite being a far cry from his plush lifestyle. Still the same it was a nice change of pace…

Zan's cry of alarm caused the peacock to jump to his feet off the bar stool, nearly spilling his wine. The wolf was screaming pointing franticly at the woman. "You're not a…" began the wolf as the raged geisha delivered a slap to his face, sending the wolf stumbling back. "You jerk!" she screamed causing the bar to erupt in laughter as Zan's tail fell between his legs like a scolded puppy; embarrassed enough for the night, the wolf quickly grabbed Shen forcing him out the bar. The peacock looked back at his half-finished wine glass as he fell through the bars front doors.

The peacock shot an angry look at Zan, "You owe me a glass of wine," said the prince stumbling to regain his balance. The wolf looked sympathetic, tail still between his legs. Shen brushed the dust off his clothes.

"What actually happened in there," questioned the lord as they walked, headed back to the palace. The dog's ear twitched. "It was nothing," he mumbled; his checks flushing red. The peacock eyed him as they walked.

The lord pondered the events and his friend's words before a highly amused smile crossed his beak. The wolf turned slightly looking at Shen, sensing those cruel eyes on him. The birds smile only made the wolf hold his breathe. The peacock picked his words carefully.

"Guess she was packing more than expected," said the young prince trying to contain his giggles as sheer rage crossed his companion's face. The wolf took a swing at him, his face completely red. Shen easily dodged, normally he would have snapped at him for insolence but tonight he'd give him a free pass. The bird delivered a light kick to the wolf's head causing him to fall forward.

The two were at it, play fighting all the way to the palace wall. Both fell over top it, rustling on the ground below. Zan managed to pin the prince, the smell of grass filling his nose. The prince squawked bringing his foot to kick the wolf off. Zan let a yelp out as it contacted his stomach. The peacock used this to his advantage, putting his friend in ahead lock.

They two were so caught up in the moment, neither saw a long cane come out of nowhere. The two fell to the ground, rubbing their foreheads. Shen looked up at the attacker only to see a familiar pair of golden eyes, glaring at him behind glasses…

The peacock huffed as the memory drifted away. The soothsayer had really punished him good that time. Sneaking out of the palace at night and on top of that, underage drinking didn't help the matter any. The peacock chuckled. It had been worth it just to see his normally goofy friend in such blind rage…

Enitan came to a stop, convinced he had just heard the prince laugh. The peacock was still lost in his mind, bumping into his companions pink feathery back. The prince snapped "What's the big idea, a little warning would be nice." The flamingo let a nervous laugh escape his beak, rubbing the back of his head.

The young fowl simply sent the other a sideways glare. Enitan just sighed, shaking his head a bit. "The reason I stopped is because were hear," the older bird pointed to a sign hanging by the road. The sign was pieced together with various styles of glass, the melted shards spelling out _Smelt Corner_. The flamingo lowered his wing, pulling the shop door open, an unpleased lord trailing behind him…

The smell of fire filled Shen's lungs, causing the peacock to stifle a cough. The shop was rather small. Many tables and large pots where scattered across the room; dazzling glass, copper and metal works decorated the walls. An old snake woman was perched on a nearby counter top. She turned to the men, showing a fanged smile in the process. She welcomed them in.

The young peacock was surprised the woman didn't give him the hate or fear glance. The fowl leaned in closer, jumping back as a pair of cloudy blue eyes met his own. The snake was blind or maybe shedding, the young lord couldn't decide, regarudless, she couldn't recognize him.

"Thank you my lady," began the flamingo, coming to stand by her. "What can I do for you dearie," the woman's voice was charming, like a single cherry blossom resting on a lake. "My friend over there _accidently_ broke a set of drinking glasses of mine." The flamingo turned to the prince a mocking smirk on his lips. Shen just cocked his head to the side, not regretting his actions. Enitan sighed before continuing, "We'd like to use your melting pots so I can make new set out of the broken shards," the flamingo chuckled looking over a Shen.

The young lord's face was quite the sight, beak slightly hanging open. The prince composed himself before narrowing his eyes at the older bird. "What do you mean _we_, I will do no such thing, besides I don't know the first thing about making glass," the lord was satisfied with his answer, but the musician seemed to let it fly in one ear and out the other.

Enitan walked over, still smirking as he grabbed the peacock's wing. Shen squawked in protest as he was dragged over to the counter where the old woman sat, laughing at the amusing display before her. "Well, I'll just have to teach you, after all, you are my aid for the day and I do say you haven't done much aiding so far." Shen glared up at the smiling bird, wishing nothing more than to land a talon in his golden eyes.

The flamingo released his wing, turning to the shopkeeper. The old snake chuckled as she spoke, "Go right ahead little chicks, you seem to have things under control," the woman slithered down the counter leg, disappearing into the backroom to give the boys room to work. Enitan bowed to the snake, quietly thanking her as she left. His golden eyes turned to the prince, red glaring ones meeting his own. "Please fetch those three bags and long pole over there." The flamingo gestured to the far corner of the room where the supplies sat.

Shen's crown pressed back. Holding his neck high the young lord went to collect the supplies. He may have to listen to this pathetic loser but he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of claiming his pride on top of it all. The flamingo ignored the younger's rude display. Enitan removed the Pipa from his back, placing it against the wall out or harm's way. A loud crash and yelp of pain caused the flamingo to whirl around.

Shen was a mangled mess on the floor, apparently tripping over an unseen pipe. The lord let a stream of fowl phases out as he gathered the fallen items; So much for keeping his pride. The flamingo thought of helping but decided against it, the young lord would only snap at him. Shen came to the older bird's side, glaring as he dropped the three bags in front of him, nearly poking the flamingo's eye out as he shoved the pipe into his wing. Enitan shivered at the close call, Shen taking delight in his reaction.

"Now, now, no need to be testy; glass making can be fun and easy," said the older bird his smile returning, much to Shen's disappointment. The flamingo dumped one of the bags into a molten pot, stirring it with an iron stick. "Sand?" questioned the peacock as he opened the remaining bags. "Yes, glass is nothing more than sand heated to 1,982°C. Then skillfully crafted into whatever the artiest desires," finished Enitan adding the remaining two bags to the mix.

Shen watched quietly, mildly intrigued as the fired sand grew hotter, crackling as it liquefied. "Oh course there's more to it than that. Certain sands make certain colors, white sand making the purest glass," finished the flamingo; a wave of delight crossed his eyes. Glass making had become a true love for the bird. "Also the skill of the artiest decides how well the glass comes out."

The young lord didn't say a word, trying to look bored but his eyes were glued to the pot. The fire beneath roared alive, the molten mixture sparking. The colors danced in his eyes, easily mixing with his ruby red iris. The young fowl's mind began to turn, his current project creeping into thought.

"It's really a matter of science and art coming together as one, just like the yin yang of your culture." Enitan's words didn't reach the young lord's ears. His eyes were transfixed. The young bird wanted nothing more than to reach out and claim the fire as his own. So engrossed with the sight, the peacock didn't realize his hand was reaching down. A sharp pain in his wing bought the lord to his senses.

"Hey now, you'll burn yourself," snapped Enitan as he pulled Shen's wing away. The lord pressed his crown back as he jerked his wing away. "Are you okay," questioned the flamingo, taken back by the fading blood lust lingering in the young bird's eyes. "I'm fine," his glaring red eyes were intensified by the fires glow. The flamingo chuckled nervously before breaking his gaze from the young lord's. Shen cocked his head to the side, holding it in his usual prideful manner.

Enitan ignored him, instead reaching for the rod. The peacock looked over at the older bird as he dipped the cone shaped end of it, down deep in the heated mixture. Curiosity got the better of him, Shen watched in fascination as the flamingo rolled the cone end around before withdrawing it from the pot. A large chuck of hot glass was forming at the end.

Enitan bought the other end to his lips and began to blow. He motioned for the lord to hand him a small set of tools on the table next to him. The peacock did so without as much as a glare, to focus on the novel event before him. The older bird began to scrape bits of the glass away as he gently blew. Slowly the glass was taking form; it was become a long skinny vase.

The young lord watched as the flamingo skillfully engraved patterns on the vase, a whole landscape beginning to form. Never once did the man burn his wings in the process. Shen wondered how many years it took him to master this art.

It seemed like forever went by before the artiest seemed satisfied with his work. Enitan dumped the vase into a barrel of water resting next to the pot. Steam blinded the young lord's eyes, causing him to blink a few times. His crown fell flat to his head, dampened by the hot steam.

Enitan chuckled at the sight, Shen sending him a glare. The flamingo removed the vase. With a gentle tap of his wrist, he knocked it off the rod catching it with his free wing. The older bird sanded the bottom smooth before placing the vase on the table. It was a bright green, a forest scene wrapping around it.

"That's all there is to it, pretty simple?" said Enitan, turning to the young lord, who was trying his best to dry his crown. The peacock looked at him unimpressed. "Piece of cake," sneered the younger bird causing the flamingo to stifle a giggle. "Well then, why don't you give it a try?" the flamingo pushed the rod into the lord's hand. Shen stared at it and then at a smiling Enitan. The young peacock huffed before pushing the flamingo aside; dipping the rod into the hot glass just like he had done…

Enitan couldn't help but giggle as the young fowl managed to drop the hot glass yet again on the floor. The peacock had been at it for nearly 30 minutes, pushing on, fueled by his own stubbornness. "Stay on!" snapped the lord glaring at the cooling glass laying on the floor. The flamingo for smiled, his snickering only fueling the lord's rage.

"Well you got farer on your other tries even if they did turn out like clay monsters young children would make." Shen hissed at the older bird's joke as he used a pair on tongs to pick the cooling glass up, throwing it back into the pot. The flamingo came to his side, grabbing the young fowl's wing that contained the rod. "I'm sorry but at this rate I'll be here all day," the flamingo cupped his wing over the lords. Shen tried to pull away but the older bird wouldn't allow it.

"What are you afraid of? All I'm going to do is help you learn the proper motions; you want to make one don't you?" questioned the flamingo as he could feel the tension in the others wing. "I don't need help, especially from a pervert like you," hissed the lord, once again fighting to remove his wing from the others grip. Enitan sighed before losing his grip a bit.

"Look what I said a few days ago…it was a joke. It was a way to distract you so I could save my instrument," said the bird, letting go completely of the peacock. Shen gladly took his wing back glaring at the musician. "A lot of good that did," snapped the bird as a cruel smile graced his beak.

The flamingo sighed. "Look just so you know, I wouldn't do those kinds of things with some kid like yourself. I have standards you know," said Enitan flatly. Shen bristled at his words, his feathers flaring up. "First off I'm no child and second I'm why beyond your reach regardless," snapped the prince, a bit prickled by the others words.

The flamingo sighed. "I'm well aware of that but let's focus, you want to get home and have this day end right?" questioned the older bird, "then let's get to making so we can get going," finished Enitan. The peacock gave the other bird a sideways glare, mumbling an _okay_ in the process.

"Great!" explained the flamingo grabbing the lord by the wing once again. Shen grumbled but allowed the contact. "First, you need to bend your wrist like this or the glass will continue to fall off." The older bird gently moved the lord's hand into the right position. The peacock listened carefully as Enitan guided him through the process step by step. In time the young bird managed to make a vase on his own. It was far cry from Enitan's but it wasn't that bad.

"Thank you're ready to tackle the rest with me," said the flamingo smiling contently at Shen. The peacock just sneered. "It not like I have a choice." Enitan just let a hardy laugh out, slapping the peacock on the back much to the fowl's dislike. "Let's get started my friend," said the flamingo, grabbing his nearby case, dumping the glass shards from it into the mix.

The young lord raised an eyebrow at the word friend. Since when had they been friends? He barely knew the other less than a week and here he thought they were friends? Shen rolled his eyes; this bird was nuttier than he gave him credit for. The young lord took the rod in his wings. The bird had one point the sooner they made them the sooner he could be back at the palace training…

It took them 4 hours to rebuilt the damn instrument. The lord's wings ached from the delicate work. The pain didn't bother him but the fact he really hadn't glared at the flamingo the whole time did. The prince sighed, the bird had worn him out and he didn't have to motivation to continue his hostile position.

"Your vase came out good for a first timer," said Enitan looking over the green vase, it was decorated in simple line and dot designs. Shen just sneered, annoyed by the pity comment. "I know what you're thinking but really it's not bad, a lot better than my first one. I'd show you it but I'm afraid I gave it to my friend Monifa a long time ago."

The young fowl ignored him as the flamingo packed the glasses away. The sound of scales came to Shen's ears. The old snake woman ventured out of the back room, a soft smile still in place. "The money is on the counter my lady as well as a small token of my gratitude," said Enitan pointing to the vase he made earlier, now resting next to the money. The women seemed delighted, curling around the glass. "Such lovely work dearie, I shall cherish it, please come back anytime, I'd love for you to return," the snake chuckled as happiness painted across her scaly lips.

Enitan bowed slightly, thanking the woman for her kind words. The prince rolled his eyes. What a lord of crap. The man was a charmer, no wonder women flocked about him. It was almost cruel; they would never have a chance in hell with the older bird. He remembered the women of the palace joking all the good ones were taken or gay. The lord never thought much about it but he was beginning to think that just might be the case.

Shen snapped awake from his thoughts as Enitan appeared to be specking to him. "Shall we go now, sunset is upon us," the flamingo motioned for the prince to follow. The peacock tried to frown but he couldn't muster it, instead he just sighed, his beck neutral. The two exited the shop...

Shen looked down at his feet as they began the journey back to the palace. The peacock stopped suddenly noticing as the flamingo passed by the roadway leading back to the palace. He managed to glare at the other, demanding an explanation. Sensing the lord's eyes burning holes in his head, Enitan turned glancing over at Shen. "I think I'd like to test my Pipa out before we return," said the bird turning his head around once more taking a path that lead to the farmer's side of the city.

"I refuse to go there," said the lord planting his feet in the middle of the path. Enitan stopped and frowned at the younger bird. "And why is that?" questioned the flamingo with a slight roll of his eyes. Shen held his head high, his following words dripped in venom, "It's bad enough dealing with the middle class but never would I allow myself in contact with such peasants from the lower class."

The flamingo shot the peacock a glare, his iris burning like liquid gold. Shen wavered a bit. The older bird had never shown so much anger before, not even that night in the garden when they first met. The peacock barely could defend himself as the flamingo attacked him, pinning the young lord on the ground.

Shen managed to pin a knife to Enitan's heart, daring the bird to make a move. "Well so the little servant has some fight in him," the peacock's words were dripped in desire, the rush of the battle to come exciting his blood lust. Shen was smiling, so thrilled at the turn of events; if the flamingo made a move he could kill him without punishment.

Enitan calmed himself, realizing he was only feeding the feathered monster by losing his own temper. He moved back slightly, dropping his wings on either side of the young bird's body. "Your whole city is run on a grand circle," began the flamingo. The young lord seemed disappointed at his sudden freedom, his knife still pinned at the others chest.

"At the start, those lower class peasants you sniff your pretty little beak at, farm the land which provides food for your city. With the food, your middle class is able to work and live. The middle class then caters to the upper class that finally caters to your ungrateful ass," finished the flamingo jumping away landing a few feet from the lord, his back turned to him. Shen sneered, putting his knife in his robes. "Spoken like a true peasant servant," said the young fowl, his crown raised in pride.

The flamingo looked over his shoulder, his smile more of a smirk. "And for today you're one of them and imagine how thrilled they'll be to see their lord helping out," said the flamingo coming closer to the young fowl. The peacock stood there dumbfounded. It was enough to do middle class work but to dirty his wings with farming. The prince let a scream of protest out. Enitan ignored it, simply flying over to grab Shen by the robes. The peacock struggled as the flamingo took to the air with him in tow…


	6. Folk Songs

**Twisted Feathers**

_Chapter 6 ~ Folk Songs_

Enitan struggled to stay a flight as the young lord managed to dig his metal talons into his foot. The flamingo winced as small blood droplets began to run down his toes. Shen blinked his eyes as the others blood dripped onto his snow white feathers; the clean plumage staining a deep red, matching his glaring eyes perfectly. The older bird ignored the pain, flapping his wings harder, allowing the wind currents to do most of the work for him.

Shen's beak was painted with an array of emotions ranging from anger, blood lust and finally desperation. The peacock would not allow himself to be so humiliated, griped in the flamingo's talons as he dragged them towards the farmer's village. Shen went to snag the other bird's foot but Enitan quickly pressed it up against his body, away from the angry birds reach.

The flamingo narrowed his eyes, annoyed by the lord's stubbornness. The older bird pondered if he had been this angry as a teen himself and if so he pitied the souls who had put up with him. Even slightly off balance, due to protecting his remaining foot, Enitan managed to land them outside the village.

The young fowl hissed as he was rather roughly dropped on his back, the flamingo coming to graceful stop, landing on both feet despite the gash in his left talon. The peacock flew to his feet, knives ready, his fan displayed, letting a loud call out. Enitan just stumbled forward a bit, stifling a giggle, the lords so called battle cry tickled the bird too much to take the younger serious. Shen felt the venom in his veins increase; he tackled the flamingo to the ground, giving him no chance to defend.

Enitan felt his body sake in uneasy fear as the blade gently drew lines around his neck, barely touching. One wrong move and the sharpened metal would easily impale his throat. "I don't care what my parents want; you will respect me as your lord or pay with your long tiny pink toothpick neck," hissed Shen, his free wing producing a knife to hoover over the flamingos heart. The albino bird allowed the blade to trace the others chest. It was taking all of Shen's self-discipline, which was little at the best of times, not to rip into his prey.

Enitan held his ground but fear was clearly visible in his eyes, despite this he forced a smirk. "You sure have a violence way of getting off," the flamingo's voice was shaker than usual. The peacock's irises burned red as he quickly sliced a cut across the bird's neck, not deep enough to kill but it would leave a nasty scar for some time. Enitan choked a bit, holding his wing to his neck as the young lord released him, hiding his weapons.

The flamingo watched as the red substance strained his wing, the bright pink plumage dripping with blood. Shen smiled over at the bird, content that he was adequately punished. The lord looked into his golden eyes ready to reap the fear from them. The younger bird's mouth fell slightly open, the golden orbs held little fear in them, instead they held a look of sympathy with a tad bit of pity thrown in.

The peacock let another angry call out before storming over to the flamingo in a feathered frenzy. He grabbed Enitan shaking the man violently as he screamed. "What are you some kind of masochist? I've made your life a living hell since you got here and you dare stare at _me_ with pity!" the lord was livid, completely losing any remain control he had. Enitan took the words without challenge, he just kept staring at the lord, sympathizing eyes.

"Why, goddamnit! I hate your eyes; I want to rip them out! You're like all the rest! You don't give a flying fuck about me. What is it? What are you after? Do you want my money? Do you want power or a title!" the young lord was going horse as he screamed; the flamingo shaking under the noise. Enitan didn't break eye contact with the peacock as much as he wanted to; this rage, the lord's power, the pain. No, he would look at him for what he truly was, a child and a monster.

The peacock's lungs were taken into a coughing fit. The lord released the older bird, falling to the ground grasping for air. His vision was beginning to blur; it had been a long time since such a powerful fit had claimed him.

Enitan ripped a piece of his robe off, wrapping the black fabric around his neck to stop the bleeding. He came to rest by the lord, gently rubbing his back, trying to calm the fits. The flamingo produced a bamboo holder of water from his case and forced the young bird to drink between the fits. Too exhausted to resist; the peacock happily drink the soothing liquid. The peacocks eyes were watering, burning from the stress his body was producing.

"Why," said the fowl weakly. The flamingo stopped for a moment glancing down at the young lord as he ripped another piece of his robes off, washing the blood from the peafowl's feathers. "It may be hard for you to believe but I was kind of like you when I was your age. No one ever came looking for me even though that's all I ever wanted," finished the bird. Enitan lowered the young bird to the ground, placing his head on his case so his throat could drain.

Shen stared, his eyes full of unknown emotion, body worn from the internal fight. "You're fucking wasting your time, I don't need help from anybody and defiantly not the likes of you," spat the lord his eyes growing heavy; sleep finally coming over his body. The young fowl was more than eager to let the darkness consume him…

Enitan sighed picking the lord up with much effort, carrying him towards the farmer village. There he could find a place for them both to rest until the peacock returned to the world of the living. The flamingo's foot screaming, thanks to the injury it received earlier and the added weight of the young ball of feathers.

Somehow Enitan managed to drag them both into town. The villagers all stared in both wonder and fear as the odd travelers made their way into the center of town. A rather strong looking ox came to stand in their path. "Halt, what business do strange travelers such as you have with our small town," the man's voice was commanding, his hand resting on a sword that hung at his side.

Enitan tried to suppress a groan. He knew that a small town like this would be weary of travelers. There was no doubt in his mind that the town must have been attacked over the years. Crops stolen by bandits or rude lord's coming to collect ungodly taxes. Regardless, the flamingo was at his wits end from dealing with the moody lord all day and wanted nothing but rest himself.

"We're simple travelers that mean you no harm, my friend here clasped from exhaustion; all we ask for is lodging at the nearest inn," the flamingo didn't risk reveling the young lord's identity. He doubted that simple farm folk had ever seen the prince before and had only heard rumors. The bird was unsure of where the village stood with the royal family. If it was anything like his own village back home, they would be on the young peacock in seconds, ripping him limb from limb.

The ox snorted and began to look through Enitan's belongings, satisficed that no weapons were present; he dismissed the two travelers. The bird thanked him before dragging Shen off towards the town's inn. The flamingo was thankful the man hadn't searched the young fowl or things could have ended badly, with more blood he believed.

Enitan tried to ignore the stares he received as he walked by. He was just as strange to the people as the albino peacock. He doubted before today any of the villagers had ever seen a flamingo before, let alone one carrying a strange colorless peafowl. Despite understanding their stares, it still bothered the older bird a bit; it was bad enough that the middle class residents had stared at them just hours before but now the whole process was repeating.

Enitan was thankful when the inn came into view. He picked up the pace despite the protest from his foot. The flamingo pushed the door open, panting as he nearly clasped right then and there. A young snake woman whirled around, alerted by the noise. Her eyes fell on the two travelers. Enitan had to fight the urge not to drop the prince, annoyed and angered by his soiled behavior.

The woman smiled coming to rest by the older bird. "Welcome to my humble inn," said the young snake, she had a breezy charm to her voice, so delightful that it tickled the flamingo's ears. He smiled at her before readjusting the passed out lord over his shoulder. The young prince looked more like a sack of potatoes the way Enitan was carrying him.

"Please a room, as you can see my friend here kind of needs a bed," said the flamingo going to scratch the back of his head, almost dropping Shen in the process. The snake smiled, letting a giggle out before gesturing the pair to follow. The stairs were murder on the old bird's back, his neck wound and foot burning from the strain. The young woman came to a stop pulling the door to a nearby room open.

Enitan peered into the room, spying a large king bed in the back center of the room. With a bit of effort he laid the prince on the olive green bedding; the snake woman coming to rest by the other side of the bed. The flamingo glanced around, trying to catch his breath. The room was simple, a few forest themed paintings hung on the wall along with two pine nightstands that were placed on both sides of the bed. There was a bookcase and dresser of the same wood on the wall in front of the bed. A desk sat to the left, a small table with two chairs to the right. The room was simple, minimal. Enitan smiled, enjoying the homely feeling the room radiated with.

"I trust you find it to your liking?" asked the woman stretching up to get a better look at Shen. "It's perfect my lady," said the flamingo, worried as the snake stared hard at the peacock. "The names Wen," her voice was respectful but her eyes leered with distrust. The flamingo swallowed hard, a nervous wave filling his heart.

"You two aren't normal travelers and he's no peasant," began the snake turning her graze to Enitan. The bird chuckled about to dispel her words when a sharp glare shut him up. "I'm not sure what you're doing with the prince but you better hope for your own hide's sake, he comes around," the snake's words were harsh. The flamingo stood there, not sure how to respond. "Judging by the looks of it you were attacked, you're limping on your foot, not to mention your robe is ripped around the seam, I can see that much clearly. Nice try at hiding it though."

Enitan sighed, there was no use lying, this girl would just see through it. "Your quite sharp for someone so young," said the bird trying to use his charm to win her over. The snake seemed unimpressed. "When you run the only inn in town you learn a thing or two from your clients," the woman finished, slithering to the door frame.

"I'll bring you some tea to drink and water to wash yourself with," said Wen turning to glace at the flamingo. Enitan just nodded slightly at her, his nerves still on edge. The woman disappeared leaving the bird to sigh in relief. Things had gotten complicated fast…

Wen returned a few moments later finding that the flamingo had changed clothes. He was sporting earth two-toned robes dyed in a rich brown/red, with triangle designs circling the outfits him lines. On his wing sleeves a large sun like symbol was sewn. The bird had a square hat, a pattern of triangles and dots painted on it. His feet were bare. The young woman came to rest in front of him.

"Here," she said, uncoiling her tail to reveal a bowl of water, the tea balanced on a tray sitting on top of her head. Enitan gratefully took them thanking her in the process. "As the owner of this business I request you tell me how you two got here, so many questions, the least you can do is provide some answers. If you two bring trouble to this village I won't be pleased," the woman's voice was low and commanding. The musician didn't look up; instead he took the water splashing his wings in it.

"Fair is fair," said the flamingo ripping another piece of black fabric from his now ruined robe. He turned to the woman taking the time to get a good look at her. She was a dark green color, yellow stripes lining her body. She wore no clothes; instead a large blue ribbon was tied to her head, a smaller bow tied to the tip of her tail. Little silver bells were attached to each, making a ping as she moved. A garter snake he guessed, her eyes were as golden as his own.

"I was in charge of spending the day with Lord Shen. We got into an argument which turned into a fight. Our current state is a product of that fight." The flamingo turned away, a bit embarrassed. Wen eyed the man for a while before accepting the story.

"You've got a lot of courage to challenge the prince or maybe you're just a fool," commented the snake, watching as Enitan cleaned his wounds. The woman winced as the bird untied the fabric scrap from his neck, the deep cut showing. The wound was still bleeding a bit, a mixture of dark and fresh crimson red. The flamingo tried to smile but bit his tongue in order to prevent a yelp escaping his beak. Wen frowned, it was clear to her who had won the little argument.

"He fainted due to his weak health, that's the only reason you're still alive," said the woman quietly. Enitan stopped a moment before digging into his injuries once more. "I suppose but I doubt he would have killed me, he may be a brat with a bad temper but he's no killer," said the bird, reaching a wing over to his case. The flamingo pulled a small medical aid kit out. Wen watched as the man bandaged his neck up, wrapping a piece of his robe around it to hide the wound.

"I've heard rumors about our prince and from what I can tell most of them are indeed true," said the young snake, glancing over at Shen who was sleeping peacefully. His chest was gently rising and falling, the fluid now completely drained from his throat. The flamingo just chuckled, a sigh mixed with it. "Most are but can't say his life is all that peachy either."

Enitan retuned the kit back to the upper lid chamber of his case, thankful that his years of travel had taught him to be prepared for anything. The snake didn't say a word, her eyes gleamed with confusion. She couldn't understand why the older bird felt bad for the prince. The peacock had done a number on him after all.

"He reminds me a bit of myself," explained the flamingo trying to get the woman to understand. The snake turned to face the older bird. "I mean don't get me wrong, I hate the little prick right now but getting mad and lashing out at him won't change a thing," finished Enitan as he slowly took a few steps. The cut on his foot wasn't that deep and the bleeding had stopped. A bandage wouldn't be required for it.

Wen just sighed, deciding not to question the flamingo's reasoning. "What are you going to do when he wakes up? If he attacks or breaks anything, you'll both be paying for it," said the snake, a frown planted firmly on her face. Enitan just smirked. "Don't worry; even when he wakes up he'll be tired so I doubt he'll flip his lid." The snake just stared at the flamingo, having no choice but to take his word for it.

A moment of silence passed between them before Wen spoke. "So you're a musician, I noticed your Pipa," said the snake, her tail pointing over to the corner where Enitan had placed the string instrument. "Yes though I confess I haven't played much on the Pipa, I just bought it today, I'd love to improve my skill with it," said the flamingo as he walked over to the instrument. With a gentle wing he picked the pipa up. The bird fiddled with the four sting tuners until he was happy with the sound.

"Would you care for a song?" asked the bird turning to the snake, a gentle smile on his beak. The young woman flushed a bit. "I don't even know your name and here you are offering to play for me," said the snake an angry blush on her face. The flamingo scratched the back of his head, a nervous giggle accompanying the action. "Sorry my lady, it's Enitan."

"Enitan? Seems to fit you," said Wen as she coiled her body up, making herself comfortable. "Thank you," said the bird, taking the woman's gesture as a yes to his pervious question. The flamingo began rough at first getting a feel for the strings. After a few moments, he managed to fall into a trance, eyes closed, and his song progressively getting better.

The snake was delighted by the musical score. He may not have been a fighter but he could play that's for sure. The flamingo reached the climax of the song before letting the notes slowly fade away. Finally, the song came to an end, his wings slipping from the stings, a content sigh escaping his beak. There was no greater pleasure than music for the older bird. He breathed it, consumed it, lived it and was damn sure he'd die for it.

"Not bad," said the woman, a fanged smile crossing her lips. The flamingo stopped, as if hit with a ton of bricks. "Your smile is so much like," the young snake cut him off. "Like the smelt woman's," she finished giggling at Enitan's confused expression, "She's my grandmother."

The older bird just smiled, "Well small world we live in but how did you know we had met her?" questioned the flamingo, wondering how the young snake had gathered that info. Wen just smiled, playfully shaking her tail. "She stopped by earlier to see me and told me that the prince and a wonderful craftsmen stopped by her shop," said the woman pointing out towards the hall. There on a small table sat the vase Enitan had made just hours before.

The flamingo smiled. "When I saw you two, I knew you were the same pair she had mentioned," finished the girl, resting her tail on the ground. "My grandmother works in the city by day and returns here at night. We live alone, just the two us, each running our businesses." Enitan tipped his hat in the girl's direction, a sign of how impressed he was.

"Well your quite the young lady," said the flamingo a yawn threating to escape his beak, the day's events were starting to catch up with him. "You seem tired, you should rest. I must prepare dinner anyway. Anything you want in particular, you'll our only guests this evening." The flamingo thought for a moment. "I think a rich soup would be good for the prince once he awakes," said the older bird, glancing over at the young fowl. Shen was still out like a light with no sign of that changing anytime soon. The snake nodded before slithering out of the room…

Enitan came to rest beside the sleeping fowl, his wings slipping onto the pipa stings once again. The flamingo closed his eyes, allowing the music to take over. He wasn't sure but in time the song grew softer and softer. His eyes sagging heavily until the music stopped all together; the musician finally succumbing to his own need for sleep…

Enitan wasn't sure how long his body was graced with sleep but he did know the land of the waking was calling him, rather violently, much to the annoyance of the water fowl. "Wake up!" came a snappy voice. The flamingo opened his eyes to find the young prince trying to shove him off the bed. The flamingo had fallen asleep, pipa in hand, leaning back onto Shen using him as a feathery pillow for his back.

Enitan stumbled forward as the young lord hopped out of bed. The peacock was clearly still weak, the nap only restoring some of his energy. Shen glared at the pink bird before dusting himself off. "Where the fuck are we?" snapped his testy voice. The flamingo rolled his eyes, wishing for the lord to pass out again, he was so much nicer when asleep.

"The farming town, when you passed out I bought you here to the nearest inn so you could rest," Enitan half looked at the prince, retuning his pipa to the corner, thankful that he didn't fall on top of it. The peacock sneered. "Were leaving, I want to go home, now," commanded the prince, his wing in his sleeve as if to pull a knife out.

The flamingo rolled his eyes. "You're my aid until the end of the day; last time I checked a day didn't end until midnight," came Enitan's response, not bothering to look up at Shen, knowing that a hate look was all he'd see. The peafowl narrowed his eyes kicking at the floor.

"We have been invited by the inns owner to have dinner, after that I wish to play a few songs and then we will return home," said the flamingo, not giving the peacock a chance to protest. The older bird grabbed him, forcing him out of the room and down the halls. Shen struggled to break his grip causing the flamingo to only grip tighter.

Finally, reaching the end of the stairs, Enitan released the prince's wing. Shen glared at him before a flash of green caught his eye. Wen stood in front of him. "Welcome my lord, dinner will be served shortly," said the woman, her ribbon bells chiming as she bowed to the peacock. Shen stared at her a moment, glaring down at the little snake. A sharp jab to his side caused the young bird to squawk. "We'll be there in moment my lady," with the flamingo's words, the woman bowed again disappearing into the dining room.

Shen turned his head away as Enitan glared at him. He wouldn't give the older bird a second of his time. "Listen here, these people have been good to us, now you're going in there. You're going to be polite and you're going to like it," snapped the flamingo. The peacock only chuckled at the order. "And if I don't" said the prince, wings itching to drive into his sleeves, he so longed for another fight.

The older bird just smirked. "If you don't, I'll tell your nana that you not only attacked me but didn't learn a thing. I doubt your parents would be thrilled to hear their son's so much of a screw up he couldn't even take his punishment correctly." The flamingo knew he hit a nerve as the peacock whipped around, tail fan out. The red eyes all staring at Enitan as the main pair were raging with flames.

"You're easy to anger; prove to me that you're a real prince and respect your subjects," commented the older bird watching as the prince was torn between kicking the shit out of him and ignoring him all together. The peacock hated orders but also hated dealing with his parents. The young lord knew he wasn't exactly on their good side at the moment. Shen pushed the flamingo out of the way. Enitan just smiled at the lord's unwilling defeat as the fowl pulled a chair out. The flamingo joined him taking a seat next to the unhappy camper…

The young peafowl stared at the soup in front of him, doing his best not to kick the damn thing onto the ground. Enitan was chatting away with the old woman from the smelt shop; she had apparently returned an hour before the birds awoke. The lord learned that the snake girl was her granddaughter. The old women insisted on them calling her grannie. The ever prideful Shen would never utter such a silly name from his beak.

The flamingo gently stepped on the fowl's foot; a signal for the bird to smile and eat the soup. Shen would never give a damn smile to the older bird; he did however try the soup much to his distaste. The peacock took the flavor in; to his surprise it wasn't half bad. It was nothing like the fancy food he was use to but it had a certain jazz to it. Shen had to hold back a content sigh as the warm liquid smoothed his sore throat.

"Glad you like the soup, my lord," said the old snake woman with a slight chuckle as Shen tried to hide a blush forming under his checks. "It's okay," mumbled the bird, taking another bite. The elder just laughed once more. Enitan smiled at the peacock; a prideful nod tilted in his direction. The prince just huffed slightly turning away, the red mark spreading.

The peacock watched as, Enitan, the old snake and the girl laughed and talked. The whole conversation seemed trivial to the lord. They talked about life, the village and other boring points. Shen wondered if all lower class people were like this; laughing over simple food and dull tales of daily life.

The young fowl was quite happy when the little social gathering came to a close. The young lord went to return to the room but was stopped by the flamingo. "Hold on their tiger, since these ladies were nice enough to cook, it's our job to clean." Enitan couldn't help but smile at the lord's face, beak hanging open in disbelief. "Listen here," began the bird, his voice low with venom. "Really that's okay," began Wen only to be cut off by the flamingo. "It's our pleasure my lady," said the water fowl, pushing the prince into the kitchen before he could utter a sound.

Shen glared at the older bird only to have dishes shoved into his chest. "Remember, until midnight," reminded the flamingo as he left the room to collect more dinner wear; the young lord grinded his beak, muttering as he turned the sink on.

The flamingo retuned a moment later, joining the lord as they washed. "Come now is it really that bad, neither one of those women gave you the hate/fear glare, doesn't that warm your heart even a little bit," questioned the water fowl turning to the peacock. Shen stared ahead, trying to ignore the others words. "Come now, was today so bad? Think about, you learned how to smelt and now how to clean, I thank those are valuable skills for anybody to know," continued the older bird.

The young fowl just scrubbed harder, his patience running thin. "I see, your jealous, they seem so happy together, a perfect little family, unlike your own. I do feel for you, you may be a teen but your parents should still spend time with you." The peacock snapped, slamming the dishes down in the sink, whirling around to glare. The flamingo was stunned, looking at the broken dishes, the sink still running.

"Listen here…," begin the peacock, his eyes flaring red with rage, "I don't want your words, I don't want your help and I don't want your_ friendship…_" the peacock took a step forward. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, find me when you're ready to go," hissed the lord, jumping backward out the kitchen window.

Enitan stood there heart racing. The older bird looked from the sink to the window and back again. A long sigh escarped his beak. He thought the lord was crumpling a little bit but he was one hard cookie. The flamingo cleared the pottery shards from the sink, thankful only a few of the plates had broken.

The musician stretched his wings. So this is how he did it thought the bird as he finished the cleanup. The prince would keep this act up until he gave up. It didn't matter if he ever managed to sway a spark in him, the fowl would just try to remove it. He was afraid of rejection to the point he refused to let anyone new in. The older bird banked that the old goat and wolf were close to him since the peacock had known them since childhood, before his heart became hardened. Sadly, for the young prince, Enitan could be just as determined…

The older bird pushed the back door open, finding the two women out on the back steps, enjoying the full moon. The flamingo's eyes scanned the yard for any sign of the prince. The tips of white feathers were poking out of a nearby tree. The prince was high in a pine tree, believing he was out of sight but sadly for him his white color stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ladies," greeted Enitan. The women smiled back. "Come join us, my grannie really wants to hear your playing," giggled Wen. "Yes, dear my old heart could use a song," smiled the elder snake. The flamingo just smiled back more than happy to oblige. He quickly flew to his room bringing his belongings down. "How about a moon song to celebrate this night?" offered the water fowl as he tuned his pipa. The women eagerly agreed.

Shen tried to ignore the music as it filled the yard. Laughing children could be heard, their parents allowing them to stay out late in honor of the moon. Soon the flamingo drew an audience of villagers all happy to hear his melodies. The peacock groaned, the growing hour causing him to lose energy faster.

A child screamed in glee, startling the prince to the point he almost lost his grip on the branch he was currently resting on. "Do you know any warrior stories," squealed the child. Soon the other children chimed in all wanting to hear one as well. The parents chuckled.

"Now what kind of minstrel would I be if I didn't know any exciting battle tales," laughed the flamingo, ruffling the child bunny's ears. "Come, this is too exciting for your parents to hear," the children eagerly followed the bird. Enitan stopped, standing directly under the tree Shen was hiding in.

The peacock was livid, the older bird knew he was up there and he was going to use this to his advantage. It was bad enough listening to his music, now he was going to have to listen to him sing too? The young lord prayed to the gods to save him but the peacock was out of luck as the flamingo strummed his pipa, clearing his throat to sing.

"Long ago in the valley of water, stood a village, dancing in harsh minerals, even the gods fearing the savage land," the flamingo began, playing with one hand, the other making motions for dramatic effect. The children squealed in delight much to the annoyance of the young lord's ears.

"A powerful race of demons descended upon the land," Enitan jumped forward gabbing at the children, who scattered screaming in glee. "With eyes as mean as snakes, there movements stronger than earthquakes. They came hither with a mere slither; posed to fight not at all ready to take flight. There claws as sharp as knives, their tails ready to strike." the children gathered close once more, the story dancing in their eyes.

"They came from the south, ready to shout, _this land is ours, let it be known for those who fight it will surely be the end of your light!" _the flamingo jumped out, shouting the words. Shen covered his ears with his wings; the flamingo was so dead when they returned to the palace.

"But little did the vile beasts know, a crowned race had already claimed the land as their own. With wings of pink, they stopped to think. _You monster dogs have no right we were here first coming long ago by moonlight!" _the flamingo quicken his playing, heading towards the fight scene.

"With brilliant skill, the birds took flight, talons raised to fight! The dogs howled, their teeth quite the sight. Raging noises rang out as claw met talon, eye to eye, pink to grey, spots to shades. The mighty birds fought, there canine counter parts out of luck, the clashing sound of defeat."

The older bird hit the tree with his foot as if it were a monster. The young lord almost fell out, his wings barely keeping him in the tree. "With a loud squawk the dogs were forced to walk, their pride taken, pink over coming grey. The fight over, the battle won, feathers over fur, the deed done," finished Enitan as the children squealed for more.

"Another story please," they chanted. Shen growled, not sure what was a worst faith, stuck listening to high pitch voices or suffering through another silly sing a long story. The flamingo smiled. "Very well, but this story is quite the tale, gather around," the children gladly dropped to their knees as Enitan seated himself, leaning his back against the tree.

"In the valley of water, the grand flamingos ruled, there defeat of the hyena's a reminder of their ancestor's pride. Deep within the heart of Africa, the village sat, the province of Nigeria surrounding it. It was a grand place; harsh lakes dotted the landscapes much too harsh for any other creature to live. But here the flamingos survived, I should know I come from this little valley."

The children looked up, a slight bored look on their faces, wanting to get to the action. "Patience my children, well get to the battle soon enough," laughed Enitan. Shen managed to readjust his position on the tree branch, thankful that the older bird had switched to storytelling.

"The land was ruled by tribal leaders much like kings and queens; the royals employing only the strongest men and women to protect the people. Of the grand warriors one stood above the rest. His wings were large, his legs far from boney. His body was as strong as an ox, his beak as powerful as a crocodile's mouth, his eyes scary than a snakes. He stood tall, normal pink feathers mixed with brilliant red. Master Ajamu they called him."

The children were growing intrigued, pushing closer to the storyteller. Even Shen found the tale mildly interesting. The young lord lowered his head to the branch, his ear closer to the ground allowing him to hear well. The flamingo continued.

"He was a man of great power and pride. Nothing could stop him in battle. They say even Mother Nature herself quaked in front of his godly given talent. It was Ajamu who lead the forces of the valley against invading emeries. Though many tried and failed to defeat the master. One creature choose to stand against the warrior," the flamingo stopped, slowly plucking his pipa, raising the tension in the audience by doing so.

"She was a heartless witch, striking black and white stripes. She was once a zebra but had long given her soul to the devil. Zuberi was the name she went by. She was plagued by the very dark magic she conducted using her own body for experiments; as her body grew weary of the consent defiling. She needed test subjects. An evil smirk gracing her lips, with a stomp of her hoof she ordered her vulture servants to plunder the valley of water. The vile birds descended on the village, catching helpless souls to bring back to their mistress," Enitan leaned forward, his wings making grabbing motions at the kids. The children shrieked, urging the flamingo to continue.

"Angered by the loss of their villagers, the leaders summoned Ajamu commanding him to kill the demon at all costs. The master bowed, taking flight, his eyes burning brighter than liquid gold. The woman would pay for her miss deeds at the hands of his talons. The zebra was far from naïve, expecting the master to come for her, she devised a cruel plan," the flamingo's voice lowering, the pipa letting an eerie screech out. The young lord couldn't help but listen, transfixed by the tale. The children were on the edge of their seats as well.

"Ajamu stormed the swamp castle the witch resided in, easily defeating any warrior that dare stand in his way. The zebra only howled with laughter once the master reached her chamber. The vile creature pointed to the ceiling, the young master's wife tied in chains. Ajamu was stuck with fear, the witch not even realizing that two lives hung in the balance, his wife pregnant. The master, fueled by the love he held for his wife and unborn child, attacked the witch," the flamingo stuck the pipa hard, a loud sound coming from it, to mimic the master's attack.

"But he was stopped in his tracks as the zebra threatened to drop his wife from the ceiling. The master knew his wife was far from weak and could survive the fall but the unborn chick could not. Ajamu held his wings above his head, not wanting to risk his family's lives. The woman cackled as the servants bond the proud warrior. He would be her greatest prize," the children booed, angered by the villain seemly winning. Enitan held a wing up, signaling the story was far from over.

"The proud fighter looked to the sky, begging the gods to bless him with the power to save his family and village. He felt pain as the zebra lashed out with a whip, trying to drain any pride he might have left. The master hung his head in shame, failing his village, his family, and worst of all himself. Just when the flamingo had reached rock bottom a fierce storm began to brew. Lightning stuck the tower, ripping a large hole in the ceiling. The witch was so startled that she let the bird go, quick as a lightning bolt; Ajamu freed himself, rushing to his wife. With a swift kick he cut her from the chains, catching her as she fell," Enitan tossed the pipa up catching it before continuing.

"The master flew from the tower as lightning rained down on it, killing all those inside. He placed his wife safely in a nearby acacia tree, telling her to not move a muscle until he returned. The master took flight once more, amazed by the power the gods could show. He came to rest on the ground, searching for the old hag's body, wanting to bring it back to his leaders as a sign of success. A loud call and sharp pain caused the flamingo to be thrown forward 20 feet. He whirled around to find a bloodied Zuberi charging him," the flamingo paused allowing the dramatic tension to hold his audience. The young peafowl felt himself leaning over the branch, he to wishing to know the ending.

"The master dodged, taking a fighting stance, it was like taming a raged bull. She was quick but so was he. Hoof met talons as the two raged on, matching hit for hit, and kick for kick. They were evenly matched much to the birds despair. The woman showed no signs of tiring. Finally, she tipped the master, bringing the fowl to the ground. She laughed over his body as she deviled a kick to his stomach. Ajamu coughed as blood poured from his beak. He refused to give in, stumbling to his feet he let a battle cry out. "_No evil shall plague this land!",_ screamed the bird as he stuck the zebra hard," the water fowl, stuck the pipa once again as both the children and Shen jumped in surprise.

"The gods marveled at the bird's spirit, blessing him for the moment with their power. Ajamu raised his wings, the waters of the lake rising as well. The zebra stumbled back in horror as the water turned into a wave. With a great strike of his wings, the wave came rushing forward, completely destroying the swamp and castle; the woman being consumed by the watery grave. The master watched as the water receded, the woman's corpse a few feet way. The flamingo walked over, she was still breathing, barley holding on to life. "_A curse I say, your family shall meet an untimely end!_", screamed the woman with her last breath," Enitan hissed the woman's words in a raspy voice, causing the children to shiver. Even the young prince felt a chill.

"Ajamu looked long and hard at the dead creature before speaking. _"I believe not your words for it is we who choose our own destiny,"_ the master's voice was strong and pure. The battle had been won. The village rejoiced, Ajamu's wife laying her egg during the celebration. The vile witch was gone, the village peaceful again," finished Enitan.

The children cheered, all reacting scenes of the tale; the flamingo just chuckled, glad to see the children happy. The call of parents rang out, the moon was high, around 9pm if the musician had to guess. The kids thanked the bird for the bedtime story and scampered off to join their parents; the snake women slithering over to the minstrel.

"Quite the story, one question did that really happen?" asked Wen very skeptical that a person could force water to move. The flamingo chuckled, "I swear by my music that it did my lady, I was there when it happened, I knew the master and his wife well," the older bird just grinned. Wen wasn't buying the story but decided to not push the subject. "What a story, it's been ages since I heard a good tale," chuckled the elder snake.

The flamingo just let another laugh out. "Believe what you like, but I do think it's time me and the lord depart," the flamingo pointed to the tree. There was no use hiding anymore. Shen dropped from the branch, happy to finally be heading home. His beak was shut tight, his mind still on the story. As much as he hated to admit it, he rather enjoyed it.

The women bid the men goodbye, both urging them to return to their shops sometime. Enitan thanked them, forcing the young lord to do so as well. The two set off back towards the palace, one smiling the other groaning, his feet already killing him…

Nervous hoofs paced the palace courtyards. It was 11pm and still no sign of the lord or flamingo. The Soothsayer was beginning to worry. What if something had happen to them or worst, she had misjudged the water fowls character. He could be holding the prince captive. The old woman shook her head. She had read the man before allowing him to go with the prince. He wasn't an evil person, her powers told her the young lord was quite safe with him, still the worry was nagging at her.

She looked to the moon, deciding if they didn't return by midnight she would call a search party. Tired from the consent pacing, the goat sat down, using her cane to easy her body. The flamingo was a strange one; his past was blurry to the old woman, his future equally as clouded. The old goat could only see his present clearly. The woman knew such a plague meant the older birds past weighed heavy on his heart to the point his future could not be read.

This fact troubled her slightly but the man had given her no reason to distrust him so far. The woman placed the thought out of her mind. The young prince's future was of more concern. Dark visions of the peacock had been plaguing her lately. The thoughts so demonic, she banished them from her soul. They would always creep back, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

They hadn't finalized to her relief, there was still a chance her chick could change his ways. As long as the visions remained simple dreams, there was hope. The goat forced a smile; she would continue to help her child. He needed her more now than ever…

Shen almost sighed in pleasure as Gongman City came into view. It was only a 15min walk and he'd be home. Enitan followed behind the lord, strumming his instrument every so often. The pink loud beak had been quiet most of the way home much to the prince's relief. "I bet my father is busy at the kettle, he always did like to work by the moonlight." Shen ignored the bird, hoping he would take the hint to remain quiet. The gods once again refused to grant the peacock's request.

"I suppose you don't know much about me and me little about you," said the flamingo. The young lord wanted to correct him badly. The bird didn't know a thing about him and he didn't give a shit about him. The prince remained quiet hoping this would deter the older bird from sharing his life story. If only it were that easy.

"I really was born in the valley of water, my father was a blacksmith, my mother a nurse," said Enitan ignoring the young fowls grunts of annoyance. "We lived quite happily until the passing of my mother when I was 12. My dad took it pretty hard. We were at each other's throats. He wanted me to take on the family business while I just wanted to chase my dreams," continued the water fowl. Shen frowned wondering if this man knew the meaning of silence.

"I guess I was 16 when I finally left. We had quite the nasty fight, screaming at each other through a raging thunder storm. I haven't been back since then; I hear he's doing pretty well though." The peacock stopped glaring back at the musician. "Why do you feel the need to share, I don't give a crap about your past," hissed the lord, turning his head around again.

The flamingo just half chuckled and sighed. "Why indeed. I guess I feel a certain kinship to you. I didn't care much for my father either, pretty sure he never cared much for me, kind of like your pride blinded dad," finished the pink bird. Shen felt a spark of something turn in his stomach. What it was the bird couldn't place his finger on…maybe a tap bit of compassion? It was nice to see someone else saw his father for what he really was.

The peacock buried the feeling as quickly as it came but it didn't escape the older birds ever watchful eyes. He saw the gleam of happiness that shown in the peacocks red irises. The flamingo smiled, deciding not to ruin the moment. It was a start; every door began with a crack before it could be opened…

The wall of the palace came into view. The lord fought the urge not to rush through it. He never thought he could ever be so happy to see his sometimes prison. A tight jerk on his shoulder halted the lord's progress. The peacock spun around, coming face to face with the smiling flamingo. "I know you've been though a lot but I ask one more thing from you my lord."

Shen hissed, all his tolerance gone. This bird put him through hell and now a mere ¼ mile from home, he had the gall to stop him. "Please, I'd like to play you one song from the Glass Armonica; after all we never got to test it after we finished repairing it. Do me this one last thing and I'll give a good report to your nana," said the older bird, smiling as slipped the pipa on his back, slipping the case forward in its place.

The lord hissed in anger but gave in; he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to burry himself in his prized silk sheets. Enitan seated himself beside the road, under an old cherry tree a few feet away from the palace steps; the flamingo motioned the prince to sit. The peacock roosted on the ground, ready to get this last torture out of the way.

"I've been watching how you and your wolf friend train. I must say your moves spoke to me. I wrote this song based on the grace and friendship you two share," the flamingo poured water into the glasses, spinning his feathers on them before beginning to play. Shen sneered slightly, disgusted that the bird had been watching them.

The song stared out rhythmic, slowly picking up speed. The different song pitches telling the story of their many fights. Shen ears tingled as the music began to describe his style of fighting. It was soft yet powerful, the sound crashing loud as he landed imagery hits. There was a wispy quality to it, like the sound of his train feathers whipping in the wind as he fought. The music would jerk up and down, symbolizing his kicks and peaks.

The young bird was lost now listening as Zan's theme came. It was loud and strong. The glasses seemed to be howling. The screeching noise symbolizing his slash attacks. The sudden pings his powerful jaws, clamping on; the harsh pop noise, a kick being delivered. The lord was transfixed by the song, moving his warrior soul.

Enitan smiled, the young lord had a slight smile though he dare not point that out. He was finally getting through to him; he wasn't going to ruin that chance. A shout broke both the flamingo's and lord's focus. "Shen," echoed a voice, the worried face of the Soothsayer appearing at the top of the stairs. The goat had heard the music, coming to investigate.

She hurried down the stairs. The young lord getting to his feet to call out to her only to be stopped as the woman embraced him in a hug. Her eyes were slightly damp; the lord took pity on her, allowing her to continue her rather embarrassing display with him as its center. "I was so worried," she said, her voice shaky. The young lord turned an accusing eye over in the flamingo's direction.

Enitan had finished the song despite the interruption, swiftly packing his Glass Armonica up as the old goat fawned over her chick. "I'm sorry we retuned at such an ungodly hour. I'm afraid I lost track of time," the flamingo bowed to the worried goat.

The Soothsayer frowned, scolding the older bird for making her worry so much. Enitan blushed not sure what to say. The goat stopped when she caught her chick's eyes, they seemed oddly at peace, and she wondered what had bought this slight but apparent state. Shen felt nervous under her stare.

"I'm tired, I'm retaining to my room," said the prince, pushing pass his nana, ascending the steps. The goat watched in wonder, looking from the prince to Enitan. The peacock stopped, sneering back at the flamingo. "Thanks for the day of hell," he remarked before disappearing through the front gates.

Enitan just let a chuckle out, the old goat more confused than ever. "I believe the young prince has learned well," he commented to her walking past the woman to the stairs. He stopped before climbing them. "He's a good kid at heart, isn't he?" questioned the bird. The old goat woke from her confusion, giving the musician a smile. "That he is my dear," her old voice was back to normal, her body relaxed once more.

She watched as the flamingo flew over the wall, most likely heading for the garden as he often did. She stood there pondering before ascending the stairs herself. The flamingo was indeed a mystery; one she intended to watch unfold. If this man could help change her chick for the better, she welcomed the aid…


	7. Blissful Denial

**Twisted Feathers**

_Chapter 7 ~ Blissful Denial_

_**The dream world can be quite the place to behold; unbound by the constants of reality, logic and reason. These are simple things of choice not necessity. A place of grand meetings that all shared in; race, social class, age, gender, all things unchecked by the enteral kingdom. It was arguably the greatest place to live yet for all its fortune was an equal cloud of pain…**_

"Enitan, you can't go, it's your birthday!" the loud whine of protest caught the young bird by surprise. His eyes trailed over to the corner of the room. A young woman sat there, a frown planted on her face. She was a flamingo much like him. Her feathers were a pale pink, a sign of her rather distaste for eating shrimp. One of the many queer qualities the bird possessed. She was dressed in simple robes, a bright coral with long black wavy designs, gracing the trim. Small pink sandals cupped her feet, her rather wiggly toes shifting in her stress. Her golden eyes were glaring only stirring giggles in Enitan's throat.

"You're coming to wiggly toes. The prince is bound to the bed. He was rather stressing over not being able to come today. So he beckoned for us to celebrate with him," laughed Enitan as the other's glared softened a bit.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? I'm more than happy to have a party at the leader's expense!" the girl cracked a smile, rushing over to the boy. She grabbed his wing twirling them both around. Enitan stumbled a bit dizzied by the forced dance.

"Well you didn't give me the chance to explain before getting angry. Honestly, you're as much a friend to the prince as I am, Monifa," explained the flamingo as the girl stopped, allowing the boy to catch his breath.

Monifa smiled a blush crossing her checks. She was one to anger quickly and often got in trouble for it. "Sorry, guess I just felt left out. I mean it's a big day, your turning 16 and all." The girl lowered her head a bit. "You're almost a man. Soon you'll be getting married and taking over your father's business."

Enitan let a sigh escape his beak. "Come now, you know as well as I that my future is different. I'm sure father wouldn't want to hear me saying that." The bird chuckled as the girl just playfully poked him in the stomach.

"I know, I was being sarcastic, I mean it's not like your old man is here. He had the nerve to take a work order in another town the week of his son's birthday!" said Monifa, snapping her fingers in distaste. She didn't care much for Enitan's father always putting everything else before his son.

Enitan let another sign out before turning to his case. He loved the old thing. After all it was the last gift his mom had given him before joining the elders in the sky. The boy packed the case with the usual supplies before snapping it shut. "He cares, he just shows it differently," remarked the older bird as he turned to his female friend.

Monifa just huffed, not accepting the answer at all. Enitan had to giggle at this. It was nice to know she cared so much about him. "Come, the prince is waiting," the flamingo motioned for the girl to follow. Monifa let her glare fade replacing it with a smile. She came to walk at the boy's side the two exiting the humble home him and his father shared. It was a common dwelling littered with ash from the blacksmiths shop resting right behind it.

The young girl chatted away about trivial things as they approached the tribal palace. Enitan listened without saying a word. He wasn't much of a talker, quite on the shy side. His partner was far from it. She could talk your ear off. Enitan was use to this and rather enjoyed it. He was an observer not a go getter…

The older bird half listened as he thoughtfully looked over the palace he had been to so many times before. It was a grand place constructed of the finest grasses and straws. Large hardened mud bricks encircled the palace, a large archway the only way in and out. It was regularly painted in time with each changing season. It was winter and thus the stars of the north were decorating the archway. The clay decors also told the stories of great battles happening in the winter times. It was a work of art that always tickled the boy's eyes…

The flamingo smiled bitterly as his father came to mind. He never cared much for his son's love of art and music claiming the only art he should strive for was forging weapons. The older bird shook the thought away. It was his birthday. He won't let the old man take this one happy day from him. It wasn't worth his time concerning himself on what his father wanted. It was his life and he'd live it as he saw fit…

"Enitan!" snapped Monifa; she had been trying to get his attention for nearly two minutes. The bird looked up at her confused. She sighed stroking his head at the same time. "Poor brain dead boy were at the gate." she giggled as Enitan glared at her teasing. He puffed his feathers out. The young bird walked over to one of two flamingo warriors that stood on either side of the gate.

"We wish to see the prince, he is expecting us," said Enitan bowing to the guards. The men didn't shift their eyes staring straight ahead. A few moments passed and still no answer came. The boy took a step to pass through the gates but two swords quickly stopped him blocking his path.

Monifa puffed up storming over to the guards while the older bird tried to calm his heart. "Didn't you hear him bird brains, we have a meeting with the prince! You've seen us a thousand times, you know were not enemies," snapped the girl, not an ounce of respect at all in her voice.

The guards seemed bothered by the female's rude display but remained motionless glancing over at Enitan before speaking. "I'm sorry to say the young prince is too sick to see anyone; by order of leaders we are not to allow him visitors. Please come another day."

Monifa was about to protest but Enitan slapped his wing over her mouth. "Thank you, we shall come another time," said the flamingo to the guards as he drug his female friend away. The girl whirled around as the boy released her about a half mile away from the palace. "Enitan the…" she began her voice dripping with annoyance and venom. The older bird put a wing to her beak, a gesture to silence the woman.

"We will see him. We just have to take the back way in," Enitan winked as he removed his wing. Monifa stared at him unsure of his words. The boy just laughed dragging her behind him…

"You see a while ago the prince told me about a lose brick in the east wall, which just so happens to be near his chambers. No full grown bird can fit through the hole but I bank we can manage," the boy almost seemed delighted by the idea of sneaking in, Monifa beginning to share in the delight of the devious behavior as well.

The two came to the wall feeling for the loss mud block. Enitan found it; the brick landing with a thud as it fell out on the other side. The hole was tight but Monifa managed to fit through. The boy looked at the hole wearily. The girl was much smaller than him. He was unsure if he could pass without getting stuck.

"Come, before the patrol crew reaches this side!" snapped the girl grabbing his wings trying to force him through. Enitan inched forward until gridding to a haul, his fear realized. He was quite literally stuck…

"I can't…" began the flamingo, his face flushed in embarrassment. Monifa mumbled a _fuck_ and pulled harder. She knew it was useless not having enough strength on her own. She was studying to be a nurse not a warrior! She snapped more fowl words out as the sound of patrolmen footsteps could be heard in the distance.

They were both in panic, pulling and tugging. "I'll just back out and hide until they pass. We can think of another way for me to get in," said Enitan trying to push back out. Monifa quickly agreed trying to help him… not an inch. The young fowl really panicked realizing they were in deep trouble if caught…

A small giggle caused them to stop both turning towards its direction. Behind Monifa stood a medium sized flamingo a crutch under his left wing. "Seems like you're a bit stuck my friend," laughed the bird as the two stared. The young woman just glared at him while Enitan lowered his head in shame.

"Stop mocking and get to helping crutch boy, unless you want us kicked out!" snapped the girl. The boy hopped over, his free wing taking Enitan's. The older bird just stared as the two pulled. "My prince you shouldn't…" the prince laid his hand over his beak silencing the distressed boy.

Enitan felt a heat wave rack his body as the soft feathers brushed his beak line. "Come now I'm not that ill besides it would suck for you to be punished on your birthday," smiled the prince a slight rasp to his voice. It was clear he was just about over his cold; only a tiny bit of dryness remained.

The birthday boy remained quiet as his two friends put their entire strength into one last tug. Enitan muffled a squawk as he came flying forward landing on top of the prince. Monifa was bounced off to the side quickly grabbing the brick slamming it in place. All three held their beaks as the guards passed by unaware of the intruders.

The girl sighed in relief as the two boys stared at each other, now painfully aware of how awkward their situation was. The prince scrambled off Enitan, his wings brushing the other boy's legs in the process. The flamingo tried to ignore the touch but goose bumps were already trailing up his legs. "Sorry," mumbled the prince as he collected his crutch that had been ripped from his wing in the scramble. The young lord placed it tight under his wing pulling his leg a bit up to hop forward.

"I should be saying sorry to you young leader," said Enitan shyly staring up at the prince. The musician slowly took the others features in. He was pure white, drained of his pink color due to his inability to keep shrimp down the source of their vivid pink.

The prince had taken ill ten years ago. The repercussions of a failed assassination attempt. Makeshift gas bombs had fallen from the sky raining down on the palace. The gas had filled the young boy's lungs damaging them for life. His mother had been sick at the time, the deadly gas claiming her life days after the raid.

Enitan remembered the battle well. All the counties best warriors lay waste on the hyena's lands a lesson the dogs soon would not forget; though they had still taken a great prize from the people, their queen. The king had been heartbroken even more so when the prince's health started to decline. The court urged him to remarry but the leader won't hear of it.

Finally, three years ago the king took another wife. She was a woman once wed to a noble man who died in the raid. She had a child of her own, a young girl one that Enitan could never forget as much as he wanted to.

The flamingo shook the painful thought away focusing on the prince once more. He was wearing a light blue robe. Black designs were stitched across it, African animals covering every inch. The robe trim was yellow with read circles. He wore no shoes, the land was rough but there kind was quite use to it. Shoes were an option not a requirement.

"Enitan," the prince moved forward waving his free wing in front of the dazed boy. The flamingo jumped as he realized he had been staring for quite some time. "Paint a picture it will last longer," laughed Monifa enjoying the brilliant red that now graced both boys' checks. The prince awkwardly turned away as Enitan got to his feet.

"Sorry my prince the fall kind of took my sense from me," said the birthday boy shyly. The other boy just waved if off. "You know I don't care about such things and please for the love of mother earth call me Abioye. I think were well beyond stupid formalities at this point. We've been friends since chicks," commented the prince hopping a few steps towards his chambers. Enitan nodded too shy to say anything. The prince motioned for them to follow. Monifa nudged Enitan playfully as she walked by. The action only increased the red mark as he slowly followed behind his friends…

The room was quite pretty graced in rich yellows, oranges, reds and tans. It was a place fit for the royalty that resided there. The three birds creep quietly as Abioye's caretaker sleep soundly at a table near the prince's bedroom. He was a rather fat Helmeted Guinea fowl. The old man was a great doctor and worker even if he did seem to fall asleep on the job a lot. For the prince he was perfect. Under his watch, Abioye had free range to do most anything in reason.

The old bird slept like a rock. The three easily slipped pass him into the prince's room closing the door behind. Once safely inside the group broken down laughing and teasing Enitan about gaining weight since he had gotten stuck. The flamingo tried to fight back saying it wasn't his fault he was the largest of the three claiming he was just long legged. The other two just fell into another fit. Enitan just looked away wanting to hide.

"Okay I guess it's your birthday will be nice," said Abioye wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yes indeed so what says the birthday boy can we get the party started?" questioned Monifa as Enitan's checks began to turn pink losing the red little by little.

"Fine," said the birthday boy shaking his head. His friends could be so cruel sometimes. The other two fowl cheered. Monifa pulled a bottle of wine from her bag. The musician raised an eyebrow realizing that the girl had stolen the bottle since she was under age. "Don't be like that. You only turn 16 once and were doing it in style," said the girl popping the top off. The prince only chuckled as the girl took a swig before passing it to him.

Enitan watched the prince take a gulp. The musician doubted wine would do wonders for his health. Soon the bottle was shoved into his wings. Two sets of eager eyes watched as he looked at the wine. Defeated by the pressure the birthday bird took a long swig himself; his two best friends cheering while he drank. Monifa slipped over tipping the bottle up a bit causing the poor flamingo to ingest haft the continents. Endian coughed as the wine was taken from him, his eyes slightly burning from the taste. He stared at them only getting giggles from his partners as they finished the rest of the bottle…

The three laughed, danced and talked the night away. It wasn't often the prince got to cut loose. It was a rare treat only made better by his friends company. He was glad to see Endian coming out of his shell. The bird had so much personality, why he kept it hidden the prince would never understand.

The late hour had caused them to settle down the wine finally getting to them. The fowl sat on Abioye's bed. Enitan watched with a slight tilt of his head as both birds presented him with a gift. He reached a wing out before stopping not sure whose gift to open first. The prince laughed as the flamingo's face twisted in anxiety. "Open Monifa's," said Abioye glad to see the worry draining from the boy's face.

Enitan took a large brown box from the girl. It was tied in simple white rope. The boy fiddled with the string until it sprang up unwinding in the process. The prince and Monifa laughed as the string landed on his nose. Enitan pulled it off casting it aside. Slowly the flamingo opened the lid of the box peering inside. On a soft bed of leaves was a lute. The musician's eyes sparkled at the instrument his wings picking it up. Monifa smiled at his pleased face.

"I thought you'd like it. You've been staring at it in the market place for a month now," giggled the girl. Enitan flung his wings around her giving a tight hug. The girl blushed slightly before returning the gesture. "Indeed I have. It's perfect, made of simple unpainted wood. I've never cared much for over decorated instruments," said the musician his beak curved into a wide smile.

The prince watched the exchange play out. A smile graced his own lips as he picked his own gift up. "You're a hard one to buy for Enitan. I thought and thought and in the end I could come up with nothing. You've always been there for me. Always treated me like a normal bird. Screaming at me when I fucked up and sneaking me out when my father tried to lock me away. Even today you both risked getting in trouble just to include me. I don't think a bird could ask for better friends," began the prince, Monifa smiling widely as he spoke while Enitan down casted his eyes to hide the growing blush.

"You both have your own talents and I must say I'm a bit envious. Monifa you're a gifted healer and Enitan you've mastered more instruments already than some of our best court musicians," finished the prince as he handed the boy a small box. It was light blue with a gold ribbon tied around it. Enitan accepted with shaky wings.

"I'm not too crafty but I wanted to make something for your special day though I did have some help from the court crafter," said the prince a small blush forming on his own checks as Enitan opened the box. On a small bed of deep blue silk rested a Sanza or as it was more commonly referred to, a finger piano. It was a small wooden square with small metal strips of varying lengths attached to it. A small strap was mounted on the end making it easy to store under ones wing.

"I really love it," said the flamingo shyly as he plucked the metal strips. Soft sounds erupted from the Sanza. The prince scratched the back of his head before speaking. "I know it's not perfect but I hope it still servers you well," he finished with a nervous laugh.

Enitan quickly cut Abioye off. "No, really it's great! I've never owned one before and I really think it's the best one I've seen!" squawked the flustered bird as he realized he was nearly screaming. The boy sank down in the bed sheets completely embarrassed by his own outrageous display. The prince looked stunned while Monifa just erupted in laughter.

"I'm glad you like," finally said the prince trying to break the odd tension. "Yeah I do. Sorry about that," said the musician his eyes averted away from Abioye. The prince just rolled his eyes. "It's your birthday you can be as crazy or loud as you want," said the prince eyes closed a smile still on his face.

Monifa manged to catch her breath before turning to Enitan, "How about you play us a song?" the girl pushed the lute in the boy's direction giving him a wink as she did. The young bird silently thanked the girl for breaking the awkward moment as he picked the instrument up.

The two flamingos watched as Enitan strummed the lute tuning it every so often. With a quick stroke he began to play, the music filling the room. Monifa hummed along quietly to the unspoken song. The prince closed his eyes taking in the soft melody mixing with the young girl's vocals.

Enitan lost himself music clouding his thoughts, the room disappearing being replaced by the stars and moon. The earth stood still as images flashed by. The young musician felt the illusion shatter around him as he played the final cord. The three were at peace not wanting to break the lingering spell of the melody. Finally, Monifa spoke.

"It's pretty later. I better get home. If the head nurse catches me out this late she'll freak." Enitan went to speak but the girl pushed her wing over his beak. She leaned in close, her beak grazing his ear as she whispered. "Stay, you want some alone time with him I can tell. Stop being such a wimp and just speak the words that linger in your heart," the girl simply smiled at the dumbfounded boy. She withdrew her neck giving a graceful bow to the young lord.

"Thank you for the night Abioye," the girl smiled over at Enitan. "Wonder song as always. Happy birthday long legs," joked the girl as she opened the door. The said long legged bird just blushed before throwing a pillow at the leaving girl. Monifa just laughed shutting the door just in time. The sound of her feet echoed down the hall into a faint tap before vanishing altogether…

Enitan felt his heart beat race. Being alone with the prince was hard enough. It didn't help that the young birds were both on the bed together, the last of the candles lighting the room fading to a dim glow. The musician forced himself to look at Abioye. The prince seemed at easy his eyes closed.

"She sure is a live one. The man that marries her will have his wings full," chuckled the prince trying to bring the others relaxed state back. Enitan just nodded slightly finding it hard to speak. "It's late and I'm sure you want me to head out too," the musician went to get to his feet as he spoke.

The prince stopped him his wings pulling the flamingo back down. Enitan lost his balance toppling over on top of Abioye. He closed his eyes to scare to move. The prince's wings were still holding his own. "I'm fine. I like your company besides do you really want to leave?" questioned Abioye. The musician just shook a bit as the princes words sank in.

"No," he mumbled his answer as the other bird slipped his wings around his neck. "Then why do you try to run away? What are you afraid of? For as long as I've know you, you always run. You run from pain but pleasure to. Have you ever thought what it would be like to face the truth instead of fleeing from it?" questioned the prince as Enitan swallowed hard the others wings gently stroking his neck.

"It's just how I'm. It's how I achieve peace. It's how I keep finding the will to go on despite the shit that pushes me down," manged the musician to spat out. The prince opened his eyes releasing a half sigh and chuckle. "Maybe but some of those issues your just making up. I think it's pretty clear that there's no issues here expect, the ones you're making," said the young lord bringing his beak close to Enitan's.

"We both know that it's pointless to just pretend. It's not a whim. We're different and I for one won't let that stop me. How can I just turn a blind eye to what my heart feels," said Abioye as he tightened his grip on the other boy. The musician only shivered willing his eyes open to stare into the prince's. The young lord only smiled and continued.

"How many times have we shared this unspoken gesture?" the prince pressed his beak to Enitan's. The kiss was sweet and lingered a bit before the young lord pulled back. The other boy just stared his face flushed. "Correct me if I'm wrong but we both hold feelings for each other. We've played this game for as long as I can remember. It's time we speak those unspoken words. Laws, parents, gender and the grand notion of normal have no right to hinder happiness," spoke the prince bringing his beak down harder his time, taking the other into a rough soulful kiss.

Enitan didn't resist instead pushing into it. He took the others tongue and gently stroked it with his own. A few moments of beak lock took the breath away from the young birds. Both boys gasping for much needed air. The prince turned to Enitan cupping his face. "I love you…," he whispered burring his beak into the others neck.

The musician shivered as the beak trailed up his neck. "I love you too," it was the first words he manged to shutter out after listening to the prince's speech. He wanted to run but his heart screamed no. His feelings were keeping him firm. He knew it was wrong to do this with royalty let alone the ill prince. He knew it wasn't normal and yet he didn't care. It was true all the others words. He wanted this and so did the prince. There was no use fighting anymore. It was easier to accept the truth…

The two tossed. The sheets twisted around them. The dim candles finally burning out. Their wings pushed against each other. The prince broke their kiss to utter a few simple words. "Happy Birthday, Enitan," said Abioye as he burred himself into the other once again…

The event began to fade. The musician was alone. Fires erupted around him. Screams could be heard. The smell of blood and flesh caked the air. The scene around Enitan was burry. Two voices rang out sending a chill down the bird's spine. He began to run dodging fire, falling objects as well as bodies.

"Abioye! Monifa!" screamed Enitan as he ran faster. His eyes were clouded with fear as he shot through the halls. The bird came to a door swinging it up. The smell of blood and fear permeated the room. Gold eyes met his own as the other weakly smiled. "Enitan," the princes voice fading as he spoke…

Blood blinded Enitan's eyes. Pain surged through his body. Heavy objects falling on top of him. His conscience fading into a long dark black sleep…

A loud scream erupted from Enitan's beak as he stumbled forward nearly falling. He looked around franticly finding himself in the peacock's garden. It was 6am judging by the sun. The bird took a breath calming his racing heart. "It was just a dream…," he mumbled rubbing his aching head as he bought both his feet to the ground.

"Sounded more like a nightmare or maybe an unwanted memory," commented a soft voice startling the flamingo. Enitan spun around his eyes falling on the Soothsayer. She was standing a few feet away from him on the garden path. She looked at the young bird with sympathy in her old eyes. She knew the look of frightened eyes well. Her young charge had worn them more times than she cared to remember.

"My Lady," said the flamingo awkwardly as she took a few steps closer to him. "You know the lord and lady of the house gave you a room but I find you sleeping out here under this cherry tree. If there's something displeasing about it I'm sure they'd try and fix it," the goat commented trying to distract the bird.

"No my good woman the room is fine. I just like to come out and view the stars. I often get lost in my own music. Before I know it the old sandman is knocking on my door," giggled the bird happy that the soothsayer didn't pry into his dream. The woman smiled accepting his answer.

"So tell me dear why to you travel? Do you have no place to call home?" questioned the goat as she walked pass the flamingo taking a seat against the cherry tree. Enitan watched. Though her questions seemed carefree he saw the deeper meaning behind them. She was trying to gather information about him. It made sense the women didn't want her chick hanging out with the wrong sort.

"No my lady, I do have a home. I was born in the village of water but the village of Chimurenga, Madagascar is my current home," commented the bird realizing the woman was here for answers and would not leave without them.

"Both beautiful villages from what I've heard. So tell me dear why do you travel? A young man like you should be thinking of settling down to have a family," said the goat as she closed her eyes enjoying the summer breeze.

Enitan chuckled a bit trying to figure out a way around the question. "Well, I seek the song of mother earth. They say it can cure any ailment a person has but for me I wish to master playing it. I've longed to make the perfect instrument which I believe my Glass Armonica is just that. The perfect instrument needs the perfect song to play. So that my lady is why I travel. It's an old legend but I intend to travel until I find it. Call it my dream," finished the flamingo.

The soothsayer looked into the bird's eyes. She sensed he was telling the truth but his carefully picked words didn't pull the wool over her eyes. The flamingo had felt great pain and was counting on the song to sooth it away. The woman was satisfied with the answer. She wouldn't pry into his past. The pain was out of his wings. She could sense he had not bought the misfortune of his own past on himself. He was a good man and that was enough for her.

"It's good to have a dream," she commented a slight smile gracing her lips. The flamingo smiled thanking her. "But I do hope you keep some of your more interesting qualities away from the prince." The woman chuckled as Enitan went red.

"I'm not sure what…" the man was cut off as the goat spoke. "I know more than you think dearie, I'm a seer after all." The old woman just smiled as the other averted his gaze. "I'll have you know I have ethics my lady. I would never do any such thing to him," said the bird a bit angry.

The woman just chuckled. She knew it was mean to suggest but she was still a protective mother. "Settle down dear, I know you're a good man but a mother has to make sure her child keeps good company," said the old seer as she stared at the still flustered flamingo.

Enitan ignored the woman. He couldn't blame her. There was no doubt in his mind that there were plenty of people out there wishing to do harm to the young lord. Silence fell between them before the seer spoke.

"You're able to handle Shen quite well. Most people would have demanded compensation if they had received the wounds you have," said the old goat looking closely at the flamingo. The bird seemed stunned his wing flying to his neck wound that was still bandaged with black silk. He opened his mouth to protest but decided against. She was a seer after all there was no pulling a fast one on her.

"He didn't aim to kill so I feel no need to get anyone involved. It was a fight between fowl. The boy was just letting steam off," commented the bird as he glanced sideways at the woman.

The old goat nodded before answering. "That may be true young one but I do hope you'll find a punishment for him if he attacks again. My chick is too old to be losing his temper," said the woman as she gazed up into the sky.

The flamingo agreed with her. "I think I can handle it. I was friends with a few fighters back home so I'm use to the wild tempers," said the Enitan a slight chuckle escaping his lips. The old goat turned her gaze on him once more.

"Tell me why you wish to befriend the prince?" her eyes were stern. The flamingo could feel them burning right through his skull. The woman was expecting the truth letting the other know there would be hell to pay if he lied. The bird thought for a moment his throating going a bit dry under the judging stare.

"A long time ago there was someone close to me that I couldn't save. I always told myself if I ran into someone in need I would help," said the bird quietly. His face was emotionless but a glint of pain was clear in his eyes.

The old woman continued to stare. In time she got to her feet walking over to the young man. The flamingo flinched as the goat rested a hoof on his shoulder. "Teach and protect him but most of all dear give him someone to look up to," said the soothsayer quietly taking the bird into a hug. The flamingo allowed her to stroke his back feathers. He could see why Shen cared so much for her. She was a good and truly kind lady.

"I will," said Enitan as the woman withdrew her stern eyes replaced with cheerful ones. "You better or you'll be in trouble," she chuckled letting her hands fall to her cane. The flamingo bowed to the woman, "Noted my lady."

The old goat turned walking onto the path once more. She stopped to turn to the bird. "I have business to attend to this mourning. Please wake the prince in an hour. I trust you to take care of him for the day," said the goat quickly walking away before the bird could protest.

Enitan felt a sweat drop bead down his neck. He had gone from nightly palace entertainment to babysitter. The bird wasn't sure if it was a good change or bad one. He marveled at just how quick the old goat could be…

Enitan shifted nervously at the door. He doubted the prince would take kindly to being stuck with him yet again after yesterday but they didn't have much of a choice. Much like his parents word was law so was the soothsayers. The bird continued to stare at the young lord's bed room door.

"Might as well get this hell started," mumbled the flamingo as he pushed the door open. The pink bird peered around the room taking a few steps. Nothing, the room was completely empty a window next to the young peacocks bed wide open, the curtains gently swinging in the wind. "Fuck…" came the musician's voice the bird hopping to the window peering out of it. The young lord was nowhere to be seen…

Bottles chimed together as Shen moved them from his drawing desk to a clear nearby table. The young lord reviewed his plans. That stupid bird had cost him a nights work one that he's have to make up for by conducting tests early this morning. The soothsayer had told him the flamingo would be watching him today since she was needed in the courts.

The fowl snickered. Shen bet the bird was in panic realizing he was not in his room. He'd spend the better part of the day looking for him. Enitan wouldn't dare tell anyone he manged to lose the city heir in fear of punishment. It was quite the set up for the young bird. He had all day to research without his nana bothering him to conduct his studies.

The peacock leaned back a smug look planted on his beak. It was shaping up to be a good day. The previous day had given the young scientist a new idea. Watching the feather brain craft the glass sparked the idea of using the smelts himself only for metal work. He could put the fireworks into metal spheres. This would allow them to travel faster and higher. He banked they'd pack quite the punch if one were to stand in their path…

The peacock almost though he should thank the bird for stirring up the thought. "I guess I should thank the pink pansy," commented Shen with a chuckle.

"Most welcome," said a voice startling the young prince. The peafowl tripped backwards over a few glass bottles his head hitting the back of his desk. The young bird grabbed his chest as he felt a heart attack coming on. Enitan took a few steps forward closing the door behind him as quietly as he had opened.

"Servers you right for leaving before I came to get you," commented the flamingo as Shen stumbled to his feet. The prince glared at him. He was clearly embarrassed.

"How'd you find me you miserable annoyance," snapped the peafowl. Enitan just chuckled walking over to the angry lord.

"I hate to say but I've seen you trek through the garden in the wee hours of the morning. I figured this little secret place of yours was a good place to start. Low and behold here you stand. Tinkering with test tubes no less," commented the flamingo with a smirk as he picked a bottle up.

"Don't touch that!" snapped Shen grabbing it from the older birds hand. "You have no idea what any of these do so wings off," finished the young lord his crown feathers pressed back in irritation.

The flamingo just sighed before looking around the room. "Well you certainly have quite the club house." Shen narrowed his eyes at the other bird. Enitan paid no mind to it and flipped through some nearby plans.

"You're quite the smart cookie. I see your carrying on your parent's firework research," commented the bird as he turned to Shen. The young lord snatched the plans from his wings.

"I said don't touch anything. I know you have to watch me today so go sit in the corner and let me be," hissed the young bird. Enitan just laughed reaching a wing out to ruffle the peacocks head feathers. Shen smacked the wing away.

"Sorry my prince but I much prefer to watch you work. Who knows I might be able to assist you" said the other bird coming to rest at Shen's side. The young lord growled. He didn't need nor wanted help but he knew arguing with the man was pointless.

"Do as I say and don't touch anything unless I give the okay," snapped the young peacock. Enitan chuckled happy to put another victory mark up on his board. They were even now if he recalled right. "Yes," he commented amused as the other let a sigh out…

The flamingo was surprised at how hard the younger bird worked. It was already noon and here they still were. The peacock was hovered over the table finishing the last of his blue prints.  
>"A firework ball?" mused Enitan as he looked over Shen's shoulder.<p>

"No it's a fairy ball," said the young bird sarcastically. The flamingo just rolled his eyes. "All right smarty pants but do you even know how to make metal casings?" questioned the musician.

Enitan smiled as the young lord went silence. "Thought so, I can tell from the glass experience you're not exactly a pro with the smelt," chuckled the bird as he could see Shen sake in what he believed was rage. Before Shen could hiss a remark out the older bird spoke.

"I could teach you. I am a blacksmith's son after all. I've kept my skills up; after all many instruments contain metal parts. What kind of musician would I be if I couldn't fix my own wears?"

The peacock remained quiet. He hated getting help with the same passion he hated asking for it. The flamingo sighed taking the younger's wing. "Come on sunshine I'll show you the basics," said the bird as Shen grudgingly agreed.

The two began to work. Enitan guided the prince through every step. Unlike the glass, Shen found working with metal easier. The blasted mixture didn't have a stick to fall off. "Besides hand crafting it you can make molds for casting the same thing. I would suggest you do that once you craft one perfectly," commented the flamingo as his explanation came to an end.

Surprisingly the lord seemed content. Shen was glad to see his research moving along. "Perfect," said the young fowl as he looked the cooling shell over.

"In time it will just get easier," said Enitan as he turned to the peafowl. The peacock turned and looked at him before picking up a few metal shards knocked off as extra.

"So just reuse these scraps right?" questioned the bird as a wide smile appeared on the flamingo's face.

"Yep though will have a little fun with it; I think there's enough scraps to make one more shell," said Enitan winking at the prince as he collect the metal. The young lord seemed confused as flamingo began to shape the still semi soft pieces. A few moments later a very crude but recognizable image of a wolf guard came to view.

Shen narrowed his eyes. That particular wolf was a rude one who rarely respected anyone. The man had disrespected him on more than one occasion. It was only out of respect for Zan that he didn't stab the guard to death.

"I can tell by your face this man has given you trouble to," laughed the flamingo at the young lord's sour face. The older bird smirked as he kicked the metal figure into the pot. "I'm melting! How dare you feathered pansies kill me, noooooooooo!" mocked Enitan as the wolf melted away joining the hot mixture.

Shen had to dip his head slightly trying to conceal a chuckle that was treating to escape his mouth. The damn bird was acting like a five year old and worst of all he found it funny. He hated that wolf and would like nothing more than to burn him out of existance.

Enitan smirked sensing the lords growing mirth despite his attempts to hide it. The flamingo fashioned another one in the form of Shen's history teacher. The older bird had overheard a lesson of theirs once. He had just been walking by but the old deer's voice was enough to put anyone to sleep.

"The bla bla bla bla bla bla of shit volcanic eruptions but china hasn't had those in yearsss!" the flamingo dumped the figure into the plot making a splash noise as it landed.

Shen had to put his wings to his beak in order not to laugh. His eyes were tearing up as the concealed reaction threated to erupt itself.

Enitan just smiled going to make another, this one in the form of a pissed Master Thundering Rhino. "Now Shen what have I told you about handling your knives like a man instead of a boy…wait what are you doing?" the rhino joined the others in the fiery grave.

Shen lost it the laughter pouring out of his beak. "Fuc-hehaha-k hehahha yo-hehhahah-u," spat the peacock between laughs. The young lord was slummed on the floor.

The flamingo just chuckled to himself, watching as the so called mighty heir was bought to his knees by mere jokes. "It's all in good fun; instead of cursing why not give it a try yourself. It's a great way to get pinned up rage out," laughed the older bird as he pushed the remaining scraps in his direction.

The lord felt delusional, the whole thing was silly but at the moment if seemed like a great suggestion. The young lord crafted a few other servants that plucked his nerves dumping them into the fire pit…

It seemed like hours before both birds settled down. Shen gasped for breath as his usual prideful face returned. The young lord ruffled his feathers. He stroked them down as his heartbeat slowed, his normal graceful posture returning.

Enitan just smiled at the young bird as he frowned back. "Say a word to anyone about this and your dead," snapped the prince his normal glare back. The flamingo just rolled his eyes a smile still on his beak.

"My lips are zipped," said Enitan as he placed a wing on his beak making a zipping motion. Shen just sneered but seemed satisfied with the promise. He took a few steps forward. It was late in the afternoon. His nana would soon come looking for him.

"Were going to the garden, the seer will be there soon," commented the lord as he pushed passed Enitan. "You mean your nana," said the older bird with a smirk. Shen rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Turn the smelt off and follow servant," hissed the peacock though it was halfhearted. He was feeling in a rather good mood, unable to muster the normal venom.

The flamingo turned the burner off joining the young lord. The peacock locked the chamber door placing ivy vines over it. Once satisficed it was well concealed he whirled around his train nearly knocking Enitan over.

Enitan caught himself as he stumbled over the peacock's tail feathers. A low chuckled escaped from the young peacock's beak. The flamingo gave the lord a slight glare before coming up with a devious thought. Before Shen could react he was put him in a headlock. The older bird playfully ruffled his crown feathers. As quickly as the flamingo bounced he released the frazzled lord.

Enitan landed on a nearby tree flying to the next, daring the lord to make something out of his blunt act of disrespect. Shen hissed as the other took to another tree. The peacock dusted himself off. He wouldn't take chase. He was bird of pride and wouldn't stoop to the other's childish level.

Enitan rolled his eyes before taking a few more trees leaving the young bird behind.

The musician had guts. No one else besides the soothsayer and Zan dare try anything like that on him. The peacock's crown rested half open on his head. The flamingo was a pain but he wasn't that bad. He still had a lot to learn from him about metal working. The young prince decided he could put up with the man for a while longer…

The peacock reached the garden where Enitan had been waiting for five minutes now. The musician's Glass Armonica was out. "You sure do take your sweet time," commented the older bird. Shen simply ignored his words.

"A lord can take as much time as they wish," said the young bird full of pride. The flamingo just shook his head slightly before stroking the glasses in front of him.

"Well my lord, let me grace you with a song while we wait. Unlike you I have to perform every night in order to earn my keep here," said the older bird wanting to get some practice in. Shen made no comment as the once dreadful music filled the garden.

The young bird had grown use to it. Most of it was still annoying as hell but a few songs were decent admitted the peacock to himself. Enitan just smiled, he could see despite the sour look that the boy was enjoying the melodies.

The young bird closed his eyes feeling oddly at peace. Maybe it was because his research was coming along or maybe it was his lack of sickness in the past month. Either way the bird enjoyed the rare feeling of relaxation as it overcame his body…

The sounds of hoofs echoed through the garden mixing with Enitan's song. The flamingo stopped as the soothsayer came into view. She chuckled at Shen who still had his eyes closed. "It's not good to fall asleep her baby," she cooed the peacock's eyes instantly snapped open, ready to kill the person who dare speak to him in such a manner.

The bird eye's softened when the familiar goats face came into view. The goat stared long into her chick's eyes. The normal pain and rage still their but a soft glow of contentment overshadowed the other emotions.

The goat wanted to cry in relief. For once her chick was feeling good and that alone was enough to celebrate. She hugged Shen, pulling him off the ground in doing so. The peacock was shocked at the old woman's strength. "Nana," he whispered embarrassed by the display. The goat released her chick. "Sorry Shen, it's been a long day and you're a sight for sore eyes." the peacock blushed a bit at his nana's words.

Enitan watched the motherly event play out. The soothsayer looked towards him, nodding slightly as a smile crossed her old lips. She was pleased with his care of the prince. The flamingo smiled back a slight nod of his head as a gesture of saying you're welcome.

"Come its dinner time," the seer motioned for Shen to follow. The bird looked between the goat and Enitan feeling like he was missing something. The old goat pulled the young lord by the sleeve. The peacock mumbled and followed the old goat not happy that he was exiled from the unspoken conversion…

Enitan watched the two disappear beyond the garden walls. The bird let a sigh out before turning his head to the sky. He laughed out loud, his golden eyes sparkling in the setting sun. "Oh mother, how I can feel your touch even now," spoke the bird quietly. The flamingo stroked his glasses, a sad smile gracing his beak. He missed her quite a lot…

Shen walked down the hall his nana now trailing behind him. "You seem in good sprites," commented the goat. The peacocked let a rare chuckle out. "It's been a pretty good day."

The seer was over joyed to hear this yet she felt a pit of pain well in her stomach. The bit of news she planned on giving him was sure to put the boy in a foul mood. "I'm glad to hear that," her voice wavered a bit, a quality that did not escape the lord's careful ears. Shen stopped and looked back at the old goat.

"Spit it out, I know you have something bad to say so get it over with now," said the peacock already dreading his words. The woman smiled sadly not wanting to break unpleasant news to her chick. "You have a doctor from Madagascar coming to see you in one week's time," said the woman going to smooth her chick's feathers as they stood on edge.

Shen's crest flattened as the word doctor came for her old lips. He hated those foul creatures. "He's a good man I assure you. He won't be like the other ones I swear. He goes by the name of Ochieng. Him and his assist Monifa are coming to bring you an herb that should help you maintain the good health you've been having," said the old woman hopeful that her chick would understand. Shen pushed the goat aside walking down the hall pass the dining room. The old goat knew he was going to his room.

The soothsayer watched with saddened eyes. She regretted telling the boy but it was best he be prepared for it than for her to spring the news on him last minute. The young lord was dreadfully scared of doctors and had good reason to be. The woman sighed going to gather her chick's dinner. He would eat in his room this evening…

The peacock knew his parents had requested the doctor to come despite his good health lately. They would never change; he would always be the ill, unfit heir of Gongman city…


	8. Just Open

**Twisted Feathers **

_Chapter 8 ~ Just Open _

Seven days had passed. Seven days of consent yelling, cursing and anger on the part of the young lord. Enitan watched with careful eyes as Shen pulled a near perfect metal casing out of the molten mixture. The flamingo prayed the peacock would be happy with this one. He had found out just how much of a perfectionist the young fowl could be over the last week. To the musician's relief a sly but pleased smile crossed the young bird's face. Shen placed the cooling metal on a nearby table. It was the first decent one he had made all week.

The young lord continued to smile as he added more metal to the pot, intending to make another. Enitan had to stifle a groan threating to escape his throat. Things had followed this pattern all week. Every chance the peacock got he would lock himself into his lab dragging the flamingo along with him. The young lord had demanded the bird to teach him all he knows. Enitan was tickled pink by the request taking it as a sign the prince was finally warming up to him but after a week of this he wasn't so sure…

He had spent hours helping the young prince, taking all his foul words and gestures along the way. He was a quick learner the flamingo observed but his patience could use some work. However the young lord seemed to accept the flamingo as a semi friend and for Enitan it was a start. He had moved from hated servant to annoying but helpful servant. It was a start…

Shen cursed as a bit of metal popped up burning his wing. The young fowl was edgy today leaving his teacher to ponder why. Enitan could tell the moment he stormed by him heading to the lab without a word that he was rather upset. As always the bird offered no reason for his behavior, the flamingo letting it slid knowing pushing the peacock would only lead to an argument.

"It's lunch time. We should take a break," comment Enitan as he looked out the small lone window in the lab. They sun was at high noon, the flamingo's growling stomach confirming his initial thought. The peacock rolled his eyes letting a "humph "sound escape his beak as he placed another finished casing on the table.

The young lord hadn't eaten all day. His stomach had been in knocks and his strength drain since waking. His insides were working twice as hard to support him today. A splitting headache had been plaguing him for hours. He was sick but not in a physical sense. These symptoms stemmed from the lords most hated illness: _fear_…

Fear was something that Shen had fought his whole life. It was suffocating, bringing him farer down and aiding his physical illness. It was the most disgusting weakness the young bird believed he was cursed with. Fears did nothing but hold him back, keep him from achieving his goals and desires…

"Young lord!" snapped the flamingo. The peacock had been in daze for nearly five minutes much to his teachers concern. Shen whirled around ready to strike the older bird that had startled him from his thoughts. The peacock couldn't follow through, his weakened state causing him to fall backward a bit, his foot coming to rest on the ground. Enitan looked worried as the younger bird managed to catch himself before he fell down. The flamingo went to speak but was quickly cut off by the young lord. "I'm fine!" he snapped steadying himself best he could in order to hold a dignified stance.

The musician closed his beak without a word though his eyes clearly showed he didn't believe the younger's words. The peacock scowled at the older bird commanding him to wipe the look from his golden orbs. Enitan was unfazed and continued to stare at him with concern.

Shen would have thrown a knife at the in insufferable male but he was to dizzy to aim. Instead the young fowl turned his back to the bird and went to make another metal casing. Enitan let a frustrated sigh out walking over to the prince in the process. He rested a wing on the boy's shoulder. The peacock knew he was looking for him to react. He wouldn't give the older animal the satisfaction. Shen ignored Enitan as he spoke, wing still firmly gripping his shoulder.

"It's lunch. You need to stop pushing yourself and show some respect. I've helped you all week on my own time. The least you can do is stop and have lunch with me," the flamingo didn't conceal his pleased smile as the young lord began to sake with rage. If the boy still had the gumption to get angry then he wasn't that sick after all.

Enitan placed his other wing on the boy's free shoulder causing the peacock to twitch. The young bird refused to give into the others blunt taunting, sticking to his resolve to ignore the flamingo with much effort. Enitan found his trying highly amusing. He didn't want to push the prince but it seemed poking him into action was the best way to get him going.

"Come on, your tense from working nonstop all week. I feel tried just watching you. I smart man knows when to take a break. You'll only strain yourself which will cause you to lose more time and work in the end. I don't care if you're a god, everyone needs a break," commented the flamingo. He could feel the bird shift a bit. He was smirking mockingly. Enitan didn't need to look him in the face to see that, his changing body posture gave it away.

So he wanted to play games. The flamingo was up for the task. The prince loved defying people. Enitan banked having so little control over his own life's proceedings had caused this rather destructive habit. The flamingo just smirked himself. Hit him in the pride and oh how he'd fall…

The older bird smirked as he gently massaged Shen's shoulders. The peacock visibly shook at the sensation. The prince frowned annoyed and disgusted but refused to speak to the other one. The boy made no move; instead watching as the pot boiled the metal down. A few minutes of this awkward stalemate went on. ..

"You seem tense maybe I can help you with that…" purred Enitan as he leaned his beak close to the prince's ear. Shen lost it. He swung around tossing the older bird clear onto the other side of the room. He was not about to tolerant any more games. The flamingo tried to stumble to his feet only to be pushed down once more. He groaned has his head hit the wall again causing his already dazed state to rise.

The prince was hissing down at him, sharp metal pinned to his throat. "Don't you dare speak to me or even push such a banish action on me. If you do I swear I'll kill you…" the prince's voice was low his eyes glowing red. It was no bluff; the flamingo could tell which only bought sadness to his eyes. He could only imagine the life the bird would live following the path of a killer…

"I'm sorry but you just won't listen any other way. I have to ruffle your feathers just so you'll open your ears. You're so caught up in your little world well I have news for you. It's a fucking lie," snapped the flamingo as prince pushed the blade further in. The older bird's neck wound had just healed and now it seemed another would come to take its place. Shen only hissed ignoring the others words but his wings were shaking. He didn't have the energy to overpower the other for much longer.

"You have shitty parents to deal with. I understand this yet you can't allow yourself to believe that someone other than that wolf and goat wants to help you? Come on, do you honestly think I'd be here if I didn't want to help? A lord needs more than two advisors to rule you know," said the flamingo in low voice watching as the peacock's knife began to slip. The young lord was feeling an attack coming on. The stress had been building up all week. He was at his breaking point…

"I know you don't like me but just do me a favor and allow yourself to believe for once in your life that there are others out there that can care for you," Enitan's voice softened as he pushed the knife from his neck. The peacock paid no mind, the others words were swimming in his head as he tried to calm himself down.

A faint but clear voice calling the lords name gained both the birds attention. Shen was lost his heading spinning as he stumbled to his feet. His nana's voice radiated through the garden beckoning her chick to come in for lunch. Enitan fought the urge to hold the prince steady. The flamingo pushed himself off the ground only to be forcefully slammed back down a talon claw gripping his neck.

The young lord glared down at him controlling his dizzy head along enough to spat a few words out. "If I wanted your fucking opinion I would have asked," hissed the bird as he released Enitan. The young fowl stumbled forward his wing gripping the door as he swung it open. The peacock walked through slamming it shut.

The musician sat there a minute trying to calm his heart. His wing picked at the small holes the metal devices had left in his neck. They weren't bleeding; despite his attack this one had left far less injury. The flamingo smiled out of fear and satisfaction. He had all the confirmation he needed, the young prince was indeed warming up to him, little by little…


	9. A Taste of Green

_Chapter 9 ~ A Taste of Green_

Shen felt his stomach flip circles as he followed his nana's voice. His thoughts spread all over his growing fear. With every step his soothsayer seemed that much farer away. It was because of him. It was his entire fault. It was all their faults; the vile creatures that promised salivation but only bought pain. Doctors had no place in his life as far as the young lord was concerned. They would never offer him the freedom of his cursed red and white patterns.

The peacock hated how after a month his body chose now to show signs of weakness. He had been so healthy especially these past two weeks. The lord cursed all his body's ailments. He forced his head up and looked forward. The soothsayer was in view now. Her neutral express turned to concern as the young lord approached her.

"My prince, are you..." she was cut off as Shen straightened himself up. He waved his hand in front of her as a sign to remain silent; the young fowl's eyes shown with determination. He wanted nothing more than to get the appointment over with so he could once again have complete control of his emotions. He would pull the wool over this so called miracle doctor's eyes.

He pushed by his nana and headed for the medical wing of the palace. He would not be made a fool of today. This doctor would rue the day he choose to leave his homeland. He would regret ever making such as crazy promise as to having an herb that could help the lord with his genetic birth curse.

The soothsayer watched the lord without a word. Her eyes were full of sadness but she dare not follow. Her chick was on a mission and would not hear her words. He was beyond her reach until the rage passed as much as the old goat hated to admit it…

Entian locked the door tight making sure to spread the vines hiding it. He was a bit sore due to the rough play that had taken place only a few moments ago. The flamingo sighed. There was something deeply troubling the lord that was for sure. It wasn't uncommon for the young fowl to have appointments and meetings to keep but never had he shown such dread. He was overcome by _fear_. The flamingo had seen many emotions cross the man's beak but this was the first time fear had shown itself.

Enitan had to wonder what could be so painful and miserable to bring on such a powerful emotion in the reversed lord. The mistral pondered as he walked back towards the palace; so lost in his thoughts that he could barely see a foot in front of him. With a slight thud he collided into an unseen obstacle. Enitan looked down to see a rather perturbed old goat. The fowl at once recognized the soothsayer.

"Sorry my lady it was rude on me for not paying attention to what lie in front of me." The flamingo offered her his wing as his apology ended. The old goat just shook her head and accepted the out stretched wing. "Nothing damaged besides I was just as distracted young one," said the women her eyes full of concern as she stared up at Enitan.

The older bird could feel the pain. "What concerns you?" he asked with a soft but kind voice. The old goat looked to him once more with a slight nod. "It's Lord Shen, today he has a doctor's appointment for a checkup. As you can imagine with his health he is naturally fearful of such events," began the woman as her gaze shifted in the direction Shen stormed off in.

The flamingo cocked his head to the side finally understanding what's been eating away at the young fowl all day. The flamingo smiled. "Don't worry I'll go keep the brat company whether he wants it or not," with those words the bird slid past following nana's gaze.

"Now wait just a minute!" said the soothsayer's as she yelled after the older fowl. The flamingo smiled back. "Don't worry I can handle him and he wouldn't listen to you right?" questioned the bird as he turned back to the hallway. The goat was quiet not able to argue with the truth. "Take care with my chick," whispered the soothsayer as the minstrel disappeared down the hall…

Shen glared at the double doors that lay in front of him. Behind them lie this miserable so called healer. Swallowing his annoying fear the peacock pushed the doors open. He walked in with his head held high, barely glancing at those inside. Two birds were lost in conversation. Shen took them in as they talked.

The first was a flamingo much to the lords surprise and slight annoyance. She was a small bird. She was clothed in a set of rust pink robes. A golden red triangle pattern was hemmed to the edges. On the sleeves a red circle at the center, from it smaller gold circles branched off. A silver crescent moon connected the design together. The final touch was a triangle patterned hat which matched her robes perfectly. From the brim small flowers of bright chrisom hung.

The second bird was of a type the prince had only heard about a Grey Crowned Crane. The man had a thick coat of grey plumage. On his head was a brilliant spray of fine golden feathers. A large black bump was centered on his forehead leading into a red giblet. He was rather large for his species towering as he stood. He was adorned in light blue robes. Small dark blue swirls hemmed the robes. The sleeves contained a large gold circle that contained a silver star in the middle. Silver pons spiraled around the circle symbol.

The two birds stopped talking as they heard the door open. They looked to the prince who wore an impatient face. The couple smiled at the lord. The woman came forward offering a bow. "Welcome, you must be Lord Shen," she finished as she rose to her feet. The peacock only offered a grunt in response. The woman didn't seem to care, smile still on her beck.

"Welcome my lord," it was the man who spoke this time. He took a few steps closer to the lord. Shen felt a bit intimidated but refused to let it show. He stood his ground. The doctor seemed to sense the fear despite his efforts to conceal it. "I wouldn't hurt a fly you can be assured of that," said the man with a booming laugh that seemed to echo through the great hall.

Shen growled at what he perceived as mockery but choose to keep his beck shut. He'd put the doctor in his place soon enough. "My name is Ochieng and this is my assistant Monifa," said the older bird kindly.

Shen just rolled his eyes. "Let us get on with this," hissed the young lord as he walked over to a medical table that rested in the room. Ochieng accepted the bitterness of the lord without batting an eyelash. They had been warned of the young prince's rather ugly temperament.

"Sure thing but no need for that silly table, you can remain standing," said the crane as he walked over to the young lord. Shen raised an eyebrow as the man circled him. _What kind of so called doctor is this loon_ thought the young fowl.

"I see, Monifa get me the kit," the young lord rolled his eyes. The flamingo nodded eagerly and came back with a large black case. The doctor flipped it open revealing to the prince's surprise a set of stones. Each one was of unique color and properties. The peacock let a disapproving sigh out.

The doctor smiled at the young fowl's skepticism. "I understand you have your doubts but at least hear my practice out," commented the doctor as he selected a few stones from the assortment. The lord simply held his head up. "Just get your silly fake medicine over with," Shen smiled as the words left his mouth. What a joke this man was, nothing more than a primitive shaman.

Ochieng felt a twitch of annoyance threaten to cross his beak. The doctor pushed it away. It wasn't uncommon for people not to believe in the spiritual side of medicine. "It's quite simple; by simply placeing these stones on you I can get a feel for what ails you. Once the sources are found I can recommend a group of herbs to help," finished the crane as he placed the first stone on the peacock's heart. It was a moonstone with a bright rainbow sheen.

Shen rolled his eyes at what a waste of time this venture was. He could have been training or still back in his lab. He was coming close to a breakthrough on his research, he could just feel it. One by one the stones were placed and removed. After five minutes the procedure was done.

"I see, you have quite to troubling condition not at all aided by the emotional upheaval in your heart," commented the doctor flipping open his notebook. The peacock gave a bit of a twitch, emotional upheaval in the heart? There was no such thing maybe a bit of anger towards his parents but otherwise there was nothing.

"You seemed troubled and unwilling to believe that last part I see," commented the doctor glancing up from his notebook. The young lord just grumbled not giving the doctor a satisfaction of an answer. Ochieng didn't seem the least bit perturbed by his actions.

"You know it's my belief and my experience that those with ailments of the physical can in some cases tie them back to the mind and soul. You may have been born with some issues but the fact that even your soul is sick must be quite painful," finished the crane as he motioned to Monifa to bring him a nearby bag. The woman obeyed quietly retrieving the bag. She never was one to talk when the doctor was at work.

Shen just shot the doctor a glare. He could feel his rage begin to burn. How darn he tell him what to do. He could never know a damn thing about what he really needed. The lord could feel his tail feathers rustle. The doctor could sense his pain but wouldn't back down.

"Being albino is no death sentence. It may place strains from time to time but it won't shorten your life. In fact I imagine by adulthood you'll barley even see it have an effect at all; that is if you're willing to start healing now." The crane stopped and looked over at the peacock that was doing his best to ignore the others words.

"Your soul is plagued by the pain and suffering you've felt, there's no shame in this if you can learn from it. Take that pain in, use it constructively. If you can work through it, if you can learn to heal it, to face it and survive it," the doctor paused and was surprised to see he had the young lord's attention. "You can overcome it, I guarantee your physical health will vastly improve more so than any medicine could ever do for you," finished the crane as he offered the young fowl a wise but confident smile.

Shen's crown pressed down thinking about the others words. _To use one's own emotions to obtain power and health,_ thought the lord to himself. It was quite the concept and a appealing one at that. Could power be that simple to gain if one simply used emotion to fuel it? The young fowl had to admit he had plenty of fuel if it was that simple.

"Here take these, I believe this combination of herbs will promote a good balance in you," came the doctor's voice stirring the peacock from his trance. The young lord took the bag of herbs that was offered. A whirlwind of mixed feelings, not sure what to say to the doctor. Lucky for the Shen he wouldn't have to answer. The door behind them swung open, a very bouncy Entian emerging from the hallway.

"So I here you have a doctor's appointment. No need to worry I'm here to make sure that old doctor doesn't turn out to be some kind of pervert," laughed the flamingo as he glanced over at the party. Entian's smile soon faded to shock.

"Entian?" Monifa stepped away from the party looking hard at the new arrival. The musician swirled around attemping to make a speedy exit. "It is you! You little fucker you're not getting away!" the woman sprinted jumping on top of poor man. Any attempts at escape were futile at this point.

"You fucking disappear for a year without so much as a single letter for you poor worried dear childhood friend," squawked Monifa as she strangled the other flamingo. Ochieng sighed at the scene walking over to break the two up leaving a dumfounded Shen who had no idea what was going on.

"Break it up you two, this is no way to behave in a place of healing," said the crane as he unlatched the two. He placed them a few feet apart and turned to Entian. "Long time no see my friend, I trust you have been doing well," said the doctor with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I've been doing well," said the flamingo as he rubbed his now sort neck. Monifa huffed at him still reeling from earlier. The poor musician turned to the young woman.

"I'm really sorry Monifa, I wanted to write but for the longest time I was in the wild. I only just got to the civilized world this pasted month. I swear I wrote you a letter; I mailed it two weeks ago. You know how long sea mail takes," pleaded Entian. Monifa's eyes softened a bit. She could tell the bird was speaking the truth.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been worried and I care about you," said the flamingo a hint of guilt in her eyes. The musician gave a weak smile.

"No need for that, you were doing what any good friend would. Besides I miss the daily beatings I use to get from you." The musician chuckled as Monifa face was painted with a faint but visible blush.

All three birds were distracted as the young lord cleared his throat. This madness and confusion had gone on long enough. The lord was sick on being on the side lines. "What is all this?" questioned the peacock as he eyed the party before him, annoyance clearly visible in his red irises.

"I guess I should explain," Entian came forward. "You see both the doctor and Monifa are longtime friends of mine. I've known her since we were kids and the doctor for well over 10 years now. Before I began my travels I use to live in the same village as these two reside in now. In my journeys I've been keeping in touch with them by letter but somewhere along the line I kind of lost my way," said the flamingo smiling like a goofball scratching the back of his head.

Shen just huffed. "I don't care about such trivial things. If my appointment is done I'll be taking my leave." The young lord walked past the group barley giving them a glance. He had had enough of this silliness for one day.

"Take those herbs every morning," the doctor's voice rang out as the young lord closed the door behind him, leaving the group to themselves. The peacock had a lot to think about but most of all his work was calling out to him…

"What a prick," said Monifa after the lord left. "No wonder people say such bad things about him." Entian laughed. He couldn't blame her for thinking that way. Most people couldn't look beyond his foulness to see the whole truth. Ochieng shook his head.

"There's a lot more to him than your seeing my dear. I see a man that must heal himself emotionally before he can ever hope to heal himself physically," said the doctor as he put his supplies away.

"I suppose, your judgments are rarely wrong," came the woman's voice. She walked over embracing the doctor in a hug giving him a quick peak on the neck. The doctor chuckled and returned the favor with a quick beak to beak kiss. Entian stuck his tongue out childishly at the display.

"Oh stop it, I don't make comments when you kiss your boyfriends in front of me so let me smooch my husband," said Monifa waving a wing in his direction. Entian just chuckled and raised his wings in surrender.

"You got me but what brings you guys all the way here? Did Shen's parents really pay for you to come here and treat him?" questioned the flamingo as he eyed his two friends. They both nodded.

"Indeed though will be leavening tomorrow. We have a few other clients to see before our journey back to the village,' said Ochieng as he hugged his wife.

"I see well I'm glad your medical practice together seems to be growing," said the musician. He always thought the two of them would make wonderful partners but even he was surprised how their partnership had also turned to the married kind.

"Better question is what _you_ are doing all the way here and living in a Chinese palace no less. I thought you were seeking the song of life still?" questioned the woman as she let her husband go.

"I was and still I'm. I'm just taking a small break here for the summer and then I'll be back to my travels. The emperor and his wife really liked my music and wanted me to stay awhile. Money isn't everything but does make traveling easier the more you have of it," said the flamingo with a little laugh. The couple nodded.

"Monifa could you take the supplies back to the room, I'll join you in a bit but I have to report to Shen's parents first," said the crane with grateful eyes. The woman rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sure thing honey, I'll see you in a bit." With that she gathered the cases and was on her way. The two birds watched her go.

Ochieng turned to the flamingo. "Do you mind leading me to the lords chambers, I'm sure you have some idea where they are," asked the doctor. Entian nodded and the two left without a word.

As they walked Ochieng spoke. "The money isn't the only thing keeping you here is it?" questioned the crane as he eyed his companion closely. The flamingo twitched a bit. He knew there was no use lying to the crane. He had a knack for seeing through people and getting to the truth of the matter.

"I'd like to help the prince is what you're getting at right?" said the flamingo choosing to get straight to the point. The other bird chuckled as he drew a pipe from his robes. He lit it before responding.

"Yes, it was a hunch. Even before I knew you were residing here I couldn't help but think how much the two of you were alike. You were a pretty wild thing yourself at 16," said Ochieng as he blow smoke from his mouth.

"It's a noble deed to want to help him but remember that ultimately the prince must find his own path. You can be there to support and try to lay the way for a good path but in the end he must pick for himself," the bird stopped and glanced over to Entian. He was looking straight ahead but the man knew he was listening.

"Don't beat yourself up if his path does not take the shape you feel it needs to. Projection is a dangerous thing and so is holding on to the past with no growth from the events." The flamingo winced at the last comment. It stuck a nerve. He wanted to yell at the man for his stab but he refrained.

"I won't make the same mistake twice. I thank you for your concern but I'll be fine," the flamingos words were oddly harsh for one so kind natured. He stopped turning to his friend.

"You go down that path till the end. Once there you'll reach the rulers chambers," began Entian, "now I must be going I must practice for tonight's performance. I hope you and Monifa well attend."

Ochieng nodded, biding his friend a silent goodbye. He watched as the flamingo left. He knew he had been cruel but it was a must. Entian had been through a lot in his young life and he hated to see him suffer more…

"Please take care of yourself, my friend, if anyone deserves to find some true happiness it is you," said the doctor almost in a whisper. His words seemed to be lost in the afternoon breeze. With a slight pray he began to walk headed to the lord's chambers once more.


	10. Whispering Winds

_Chapter 10 ~ Whispering Winds_

The sunrays barely peaked across the sky. The first of the stars began their journey across the night's sky. It was an oddly quiet night. No chirping of insects, even the wind seemed to had lost its voice. Only a soft melody could be heard, it was faint but to the attentive ear the song could be picked up.

Enitan feathers barely twirled around a nearby glass producing a faint sound. He seemed lost in thought; the quiet night and soft soundless wind aiding in his contemplation. Ochieng's words were swimming in his head. He was wrong, this whole thing was different. Nothing like the one he had been in years ago. For one he wasn't even… The flamingo shook his head it was not the time or place for lewd thoughts.

Enitan stopped looking up at the sky. Soon it would be time for his show. Having these swarming emotions would surly reflect in his performance. The flamingos pride would not let such a thing happen. "They will have to wait for another time," said the bird quietly.

The flamingo gathered his things glancing around the court gardens. Everything was dimly lit by large red gold rimmed lanterns. The shadows they casted gave one the feeling on being in certain twilight where nothing was quite what it seemed to be. Enitan felt a shiver over take his spine. He never realized how creepy this place really was at night.

The water fowl quickly left the garden following the trail of lanterns to the main palace entrance. The bird was greeted by two armed wolf guards who let him pass. The minstrel entered the grand hall. He let a small sigh out at the endless stairs that lie ahead of him. The emperor and empress had requested a private showing tonight for a small group of parliament members and the honored doctor.

Enitan was just thankful he didn't have to wheel his instrument there, though he hoped feverishly that the crew could set it up without breaking anything. It had taken years to make the old girl and he couldn't bear to see her meet an untimely end. The bird could faintly hear voices as he ascended the stairs. With every flight it grew louder.

The flamingo slowly opened the door peering in. A small group of about 20 animals lay inside. The rulers sat at their throne the soothsayer at the lord's side. Ochieng and Monifa were seated on the other side of the throne next to the lord's wife.

Their conversions stopped as Enitan entered the room. "I see you've arrived right on time," the lord's voice deep as he took a step off his throne. "Please come your instrument waits for you just at the center of the room," the lord raised a wing guiding the man to his baby.

Enitan nodded with a graceful bow as he walked over to his love. She seemed to be in good order. Not a scratch on her. The flamingo was thankful for that. He guided his wings over every bowl listening as they chimed. A smile graced his beak pervious thoughts leaving his mind completely.

He placed his wings in a strong fashion on his old girl turning to the lord waiting for the signal to begin. The peacock smiled slightly twisting his fine whiskers. He gave the slightest nod. It was the confirmation the flamingo needed. The audience clapped. The minstrel's two friends smiling as he began to play…

Enitan's heart raced as his wings left the instrument. The small crowd cheered but he didn't hear. People talked to him as he prepared to part but their words were nothing more than noise. He barely even responded to the lord as he thanked him for another show. No they wouldn't make it through.

The flamingo bid the crowd farewell quickly. The doctor and his wife followed the minstrel out. They knew all too well what was happening to the dazed bird. "Enitan!" called Monifa as she trotted to keep up with the others quick pace. The doctor trailed behind not in a hurry unlike his wife. He had an idea of where the bird was headed.

"I must write it down, I don't have time please come in the morning," said the flamingo without skipping a beat. He jumped over the sidewalk and disappeared into the garden. Monifa stopped a moment the lanterns were beginning to fade. "Would you just stop!" she yelled after him.

A wing rested on her shoulder startling her. "Let him go, you know when he believes he's found a piece of that song, there's no stopping him. He won't hear you tilt the muse has past." The woman turned to see her husband resting his arms around her.

"He could have at least said goodbye," the flamingo pouted the crane only chuckling at her childish ways. "My dear he has always been like this. You of all people should know growing up with him since you were both hatchlings."

Monifa sighed, "Doesn't mean I won't be upset when he spaces out." Ochieng only sighed at his wife's dismay. He stroked her shoulders gently. She had a lot to learn still in life. He couldn't blame her. She was impulsive and loud but that was part of her charm.

"He's looking for his inter-peace my darling. You said you found yours within medicine, the joy of helping those sick. The same way I found my own," said the doctor as his wife turned to him. "That is true, but I also found it because of you. Your part of that peace," she said with a smile.

The doctor sighed and was quickly punched. "What's wrong with my statement," she said hotly. The doctor only laughed.

"Nothing my dear, finding you completed my transformation as well I sigh at your impulsiveness. You wanted so badly for Enitan to find his peace in the village back home. You've been friends for so long. You feel a certain bitterness that you've found what makes you happy, you've found who you are but Enitan is still searching," finished the doctor. His wife didn't say a word casting her eyes at the ground.

"He must find his own path and you must accept it may never bring him back to you. You've been protecting him all his life but it's time to let go. If you really care for him you'll do this," finished Ochieng as he guided his wife away.

"I know. It's true I just can't help it. I just don't want him to hurt any longer." The crane stroked his wife as they walked away. He lifted her chin up.

"I know my dear, but he'll find it and once he does you can rest easy but in the mean time you must live your own life. I don't think he'd be happy to know he worries you so. Don't put the guilt on that boy," the crane smiled, it wasn't always easy being married to a young soul. He was well awhere of what an old man he was in side.

"Right as always for the most part old man," said Monifa as she shoved him forward playfully. The man stumbled but caught himself. He didn't say a word but only offered the woman his arm. She took it with a soft smile as the two walked to the guest quarters. ..

Enitan pulled himself from a sea of papers. The ground under the cherry tree was littered with them. "Lantern shadows, twilight, senseless chatter, spread emotions," he mumbled these words as he looked through the mess he had created.

Somewhere in it was a little piece to that song. He came to a few symbols written in his madness. He smiled as he looked them over. Without a word he flipped his glass case open and began to play the tune scribbled down.

It was a striking sound, fear erupting into a meaning less voices, the grand sounds of wealth. The sounds took a dark tune as the music emulated the nearby lanterns. The song piece continued to twist its contradictory path.

The flamingo smiled as he ended. He pulled a small leather bound book from his robes. Inside a few pages were written out with song notes. He added the piece to his growing collection. "The chapter of wealth is now complete," he said quietly as he returned the book to his robes. There was so much more to be found but the song was a tricky woman. She was shy and commanded great commitment before she would reveal even a piece of herself.

The flamingo smiled. He would take as long as he needed. Even if meant spending the remainder of his days as a traveler. A bright flash stirred the bird from his thoughts. He looked towards the end of the garden. No question about it. The flash had come from Shen's workshop.

Enitan kicked his papers and case in a messy pile before flying off towards the young fowl. "I hope that fool didn't hurt himself," said the flamingo with a sigh…

Haze and thick smoke poured out of Shen's lab as he swung the door open. The peacock gasped hoping the crisp night air would fill his lungs chasing the pesky smoke away. He smirked to himself as he brushed the clouds of black soot from this robes.

Enitan stumbled through the cloud of smug as he landed near the prince's workshop. "Shen are you okay?" called out the flamingo as he wheezed due to the thick cover. All he heard in return was low chuckling. The minstrel pushed his way through stopping quickly as a figure emerged from the dust.

It was the young lord. He was quite the dirty mess. His normal snow white feathers were coated in black. His silver robes caked in smudges. Only the vide red of his feathers seemed to stand out. These however were not the details that caught the order bird's eye for long. The lord's eyes burned like the flames of hell. His smile and low chuckling was enough coupled with his blacken look to convince anyone that they were staring straight into a demons face.

Enitan shivered. He knew that Shen could be scary at times but this was different. This was the look of a person consumed by madness, a far more evil force then the criminals of the norm. Madness had no pattern unlike greed, jealousy, lust and the other sins. Those could all be explained in some fashion but this state never could.

The flamingo remembered back to the tales of the No Breathes. They were truly creatures of hell. Animals that had been lost to the wilderness, every ounce of emotion, morals and civilization drained from them. There only goal in life was to survive and kill. How strikingly the fowl looked just like one of those dreaded creatures.

The peacock smile deepened at the other's face. With a mighty kick the fowl leaped in the air. He spread his tail fan and with a mighty gust created a sharp wind that blow the smoke clear away. He landed graceful on a nearby stone, neatly tucking his feathers away. He turned to look at the older bird.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad to see you. I feel besides myself you're the only one who could understand the beauty of my newest break through," said the lord a slow laugh to himself. The musician couldn't take his eyes off the younger bird. He was transfixed convinced a demon was there and not the cocky bratty fowl. Shen smiled coming close to the flamingo his wing coming to rest on the man's shoulder.

"Come now and see how your teachings have provided a small part of my grand puzzle," the lords words were laced in power lust. He was extremely proud eager to show his work off. Enitan shivered at the touch. It felt sickening yet a hint of another feeling lingered below. The peacock just smiled and traced his wing down the others neck.

With a quick twist he was gone; the young lord disappeared back into his lab. Enitan was caught in fear, confusion and unrest. Despite the fighting conflicts within he followed the demon inside…

The lab was quite disheveled. Shen seemed to pay it no mind going over to his work bench and lifting a small mental casing up. "You see this; it's my small but meaningful breakthrough," he turned to the still shaken musician.

"This little sphere has the power of ten fireworks inside. The smoke cloud was an accident from one of these being lit off in the lab. A spare spark jumped from the smelt. I was quite angry at first but look," the young peacock pointed to the wall.

A large hole was clean through it going five feet deep. The flamingo marveled at the power that came from such as small package. "You see my friend," began Shen as he walked around the room devil smile still in place, "With this I can outperform my parents. Lay their ancient makings to rest and pave the way for a new world of fireworks," finished the bird his smirk only growing.

Enitan remained quiet, listening and watching the others movements. There was something unsettling about it all yet some relief had washed over the older bird. Shen simply wanted to outdo his parents. He was lusting for their approval. Though the musician didn't think this was the best choice it could at least be understood.

The wild devil flames seemed to be fading as he explained how he had achieved his breakthrough. He was slowly falling back to his normal self, more cocky and prideful then ever but the devil was gone and emotion zapped back into his red irises. It was a blessing in disguise.

"Now then, you best keep your mouth shut on what you've seen. I only told you because I might need your services as an aid. I'm your lord you will do as I say and tell no one. Not even the old goat," Shen's eyes said that only knives would await the older bird if he dare disobey. Enitan just sighed and shook his head a small smile coming back.

"As you wish, my beak is sealed," the flamingo chuckled slowly getting his normal happy go lucky nature back. He assured himself what he saw was just a fluke. Everyone could fall victim to the devil once in a while. Shen had just had a moment he was now normal. The kid had a lot of issues but he wanted to rise above them. He just wanted his parents to accept him.

Shen seemed satisfied with his answer. "I'm done for the night. Off with you I'm retiring to my chambers. If the old goat catches me I'm telling her you took me away to brigade me with more of your silly songs." said the lord looking over his shoulders.

The flamingo just rolled his eyes. Yes the young lord was back all right, nasty remarks and all. He followed the prince out.

"It's good you want to prove yourself to your parents but Shen..." began the musician, "if that's the only reason you're a scientist then their won't be much for you once you have your goal." The peacock stopped and just shook his head.

"Spoken like an over spirit loving soul. Once my parents accept me my life is set. I will become the ruler of this city and have everything I could want," the lord was arrogant in his speech. Enitan sighed as the lord continued down the path headed to his room.

"All I ask my lord is for you to think about what really makes you happy. You say you'll have everything but what do you really want out of life?" the fowl stopped as if to ponder the question. He glanced over at the other.

"Honor, respect, power, to rule in grand style as my family always has. Now if you quite done with your meaningless questions," Shen continued away without a word. Enitan watched with a slight sadness in his eyes.

"You're bordering a dangerous path my friend. One that is full of more heartache and pain then I think you realize," said the flamingo quietly to himself. I hope he comes to see this error less he follow a path as horrid as mine…


	11. Dancing Knives

_Chapter 11 ~ Dancing Knives_

"You best not do anything stupid Enitan. I don't want to get a letter saying you've died," Monifa shoved the fowl hard in the side. Enitan rubbed his side giving the woman a half felt sigh followed by a warm smile. He rested his wing gently on her head.

"I'll try my best but no grantees the prince just might take me out one of these days in a knife rage," laughed the bird as Monifa huffed.

"I'm not worried about some half-baked whining peacock. He's all talk but no bite. You can handle him with ease," the woman brushed Enitan's wing a side.

"Were almost at the gates we shall part ways again," came Ochieng's voice as it drowned the other two out. The pink birds turned to see the crane trailing not far behind. It was early morning only a few guards and servants ran about preparing for the day's work.

Enitan had awoken early to see his friends off. The two flamingos simply nodded before going back to their playful bickering. The crane just sighed rubbing his temples as he walked past the others leaving them to their rather loud musings.

The three soon came to the gate. Two large wolfs stood guard each with a stone poker face. Despite the morning sun rising quickly in the sky, not a peep could be heard. It was rather unsettling to hear the silence.

Enitan turned to face both his friends as the large hand craved gates shattered the silence with a loud creek. All three remained quiet for a moment. Monifa broke the trance running up to Enitan embracing him in a bone crushing hug; her eye's shown with a slight dampness.

"Please write if you don't I'll come strangle you to death," her threat was empathy and half caught in a few stray tears. The musician wrapped his wings around her. His own eye's leaking a tear or two. "I'll be fine, I'll write once a month, okay?" he stroked the flamingos back as her eyes dried.

"You better," she shoved his wing away and took a few steps forward to join her husband. The old crane rested his wing around his wife before turning his gaze at Enitan. There was a long pause; just the faint sound of a gentle breeze could be heard. The flamingo shifted nervously under his gaze.

The doctor smiled a bitter sweetness crossing his wise eyes. "A word of wisdom my young friend. The tides are turning. That which was once calmed will raise its teeth once again. The past shall come to fight once again. Take care to act with truth and honor less illness come." With those simple words the crane dipped giving the other a bow.

Enitan blushed angrily at the gesture as the crane raised his head. The doctor only smiled at the younger bird. "Take care my friend, may the winds reunite us once again someday," finished Ochieng as he gently pulled Monifa's wing.

The woman looked back her eyes meeting the musicians. No words were spoken, their faces blank but the meaning was clear as the sun was painted in fire. Take care they said, you better not mess up but most of all come back to us one day…

The young bird broke her gaze turning to the doctor. They looped wings before descending down the stairs. Neither one glanced back up even when they reached the bottom. Monifa was temped but Ochieng quietly redirected her.

"That man has enough on his plate; let us not bring more by indulging in feelings of sadness. We shall keep the path open and the winds will bring him back to us again one day," finished the doctor as he briskly walked ahead. He would never say but he was just as worried as his wife.

The flamingo watched as her husband walked ahead. Her head glanced sidewise but with that she stopped forcing herself to look ahead. She jogged quickly catching up with her husband; her eyes shown with a deep regret. The doctor did not miss this. He rested his wing on her shoulder nuzzling her neck in the process. She gave him a weak smile as she melted into his cloak of grey feathers…

Enitan watched wordlessly as his friends disappeared beyond the horizon. The morning sun blinded him as it rose higher into the sky. A thin layer of clouds were forming around it. They broke the sunlight into beams of light that were scattered about the city. It almost seemed like heaven was shining down on Gongman…

"One for riddle talks just like the old goat." Enitan didn't move a muscle his emotionless face from a second ago replaced with a half-smile. Such cockiness he need not turn around to know who had spoken.

"You're up early my young lord," said the flamingo as a small chuckle escaped his throat. A ping of metal broke the silence as Shen gracefully jumped from the tree he had been perched on. His armed talons pierced the earth as he took a few steps closer.

"Humph, what kind of doctor is he? More like some joke if you ask me," said the lord rather bitterly as if the words had been coated in venom. The musician remained quiet. The young peacock's words didn't surprise him. He couldn't blame the lord for hating doctors after what he had grown up with.

"He's a shaman or to put it simple he provides the same role as a soothsayer does for your culture but he's a good healer all the same," said Enitan turning to face the young fowl. The peacock just cocked his head walking pass the other chuckling.

"I guess will see, I suppose his medicine is at least edible unlike the vile I get normally though I doubt it will do much good," the prince's words were bitter and prideful despite this a small gleam showed how he wished to be wrong about his statement.

The flamingo sighed as the prince walked past stopping at the steps of the palace. The fowl looked over his parent's kingdom and someday _his _kingdom. He bathed in the sunrays as they sparkled across his snow white feathers.

"So Shen, what are you doing up so early? It's not like you to be up unless the soothsayer drags you out of your bed," questioned Enitan. The prince also rarely sought to put himself in his direct company another reason that provoked his wonder.

The peacock just chuckled slightly. "Straight to the point tactfulness I can admire," came Shen's voice as he turned around to face the flamingo. The sunlight hit his red irises as he looked at the poor musician. They burned like liquid magma such deep emotion spinning inside. It was almost too much for Enitan.

"I have an order for you. I wish to go into the city to stock up on supplies for my lab however the old goat refuses to let me go alone. You well accompany me along with Zan," finished the bird as he looked back to the city, devilish grin plastered on his beak.

Enitan pondered the request well order and saw no reason to argue. The prince had sought him out to help with his work. Surely he could have left with just the wolf and been fine. The musician took this as a sign Shen was giving him just a bit more of his trust. To say no to this would surly destroy the seed that had been given.

"Yes my lord," said the flamingo with a slight laugh. He had trouble seeing Shen as much more than a mid-teen with raging hormones like most his age. The _lord _part was still hard to believe.

The peacock ignored the giggle and focused on the fast approaching blur. With a loud thud and clash of metal armor, Zan appeared jumping from the wall. Enitan startled by the new arrival had to catch himself from tripping backward.

"My lord I'm here and ready," came the wolf's voice has he bowed. Shen dismissed his gesture and motioned for him to rise. The wolf happily obliged.

"Gentlemen, you shall follow behind me and assist me as needed," the peacock motioned with a wave of his wing as he turned to the stairs. With a graceful step he began his descendent. Zan scrambled to fall behind the lord to his right. Happy to be spending the day with his best friend.

Enitan watched them a moment before following. He walked a bit behind and to the left of the lord. He wanted to stay close but far enough away. It was hard to tell what mood the bird could be in…

Shen was quiet for the most part as the group made their way through the city. He was a bird on a mission. He didn't have time to worry over trivial matters. He ignored there stares and even the few off handed comments that reached his ears. Normally knives would be shot quicker than a man's breathe but there was no time to spare. The young fowl was in too good a mood to let a bunch of low bloods affect him.

Zan chatted on as they walked about the happenings of the wolf clan and how his older brother had hooked up with the girl he liked leaving the wolf wounded. Shen played little mind to his rambles but made no attempt to stop them either.

Enitan could tell the lord was hyper focused on where ever these supplies were to be picked up from. There was almost a maddening taint to his stride as he passed scared villagers and angry stares. The Shen he knew wouldn't stand for this treatment yet here the fowl acted as if nothing was wrong.

The flamingo felt a troubling pit in his stomach. Something wasn't right the young lord himself had a stiff posture to his body as if ready to fall into a fighting stance if need be. As the three traveled deeper and deeper into the city the musicians concern only grew.

Soon they were on their way towards the city limits. By this time even Zan was beginning to question were the lord was dragging them. Finally, Enitan stopped. "Shen I demand to know where were going. You said these supplies were in the city yet I can see the limits from where I stand," the flamingo was firm. He had heard rumors of ruthless bandits that lived beyond the city. He had no desire to chance a meeting with them.

The young fowl stopped turning to shoot the other a cold stare but soon it transformed into a devilish grin. "I suppose I should be clearer. These supplies await just out on the city lines which technically puts them in the city. There carriers can be rather rough," finished Shen as he turned around facing the stone wall that wrapped around the city limits.

Enitan felt ill as the young lord perched himself on the wall. What had the prince gotten them into? The rough sort could only mean Shen was dealing with unlikable characters. Zan paced nervously looking up at the lord with paw resting on his hammer.

"I hope you know what you're doing Shen," Enitan hopped up next to the prince as he spoke. There was clear disapproval in his voice. The prince disregarded his words his sight was caught by the gleam of silver off in the distance. A faint click of cart wheels could be heard in the distance. Zan with a furious leap joined the others on the wall. He landed with a loud thud that echoed off the walls.

This particular area of the wall was surrounded by thick tree growth a forest of bamboo intertwining the area; a perfect route to smug goods unseen. The sun disappeared; the thin clouds from earlier thick and heavy in grey. The temperature dropped in a matter of minutes. A slight wind began to pick up.

Shen listened carefully as the cart wheels grew louder. Soon silhouette figures emerged. It was hard to make them out for the sky was almost black, the sound of thunder roaring off in the distance. A flash of lightning illumined the figures. All three party members could make out the details of the merchants in question.

A small older man stood at the front. Slender arms and legs, a vide tan to his fur. Grey lined his snout as well as the tip of his ears and tail. A fox no question about it. He adorned dark green robes with copper colored trim. No symbols were any wear to be seen on the garment. He smiled widely as his squinted eyes opened to reveal a pair of liquid gold irises; teeth showing as a small laugh escaped his mouth. A thin pair of small round silver rimmed glasses sat half way down his snout.

Behind him five hog badgers stood waiting command. Bright black and white strips graced their snouts. They wore all black robes that blended with their dark brown fur almost making them invisible in the given weather. There eye's a vide copper as they glared at the three travelers.

"Welcome my feathered friend I assume you are the fine order of my wears. My name is Xun, China's finest in rare goods from all over even items of a questionable matter," the fox bowed slightly to Shen as he spoke. The peacock just held his head back in pride.

"Indeed, let's skip the idol talk and get straight to the exchange," the young fowl was inpatient ready to pay the swindler and be done with it. Shen took a few steps closer his wings resting in his sleeves. Zan and Enitan watched both jumpy as lightning painted the sky once more. The fox huffed; his smile leaving for a second but soon returned.

"As you wish," the fox snapped his claws, two badgers pulled the chart forward as a third lifted the blanket covering the goods. All three peered inside. On crude sacks lay every type of metal imaginable. The peacocks face grinned in sheer delight a lightning strike making his white feathers shine. The fox just watched his grin not moving a muscle.

The fowl reached over taking a black jar off a pile were many more lay. Using one of his knives he opened it smiling as his wing was darkened with a red liquid that almost seemed like jam. As he admired the jar rain began to fall. Shen quickly closed the lid returning it to the pile.

"I trust the order is to your liking, now there's a matter of the Yuan that you own me," said the fox as a fourth badger came over an empty box in hand. The peacock just smiled prideful as he removed a large bag dropping it inside the old box.

"You may court it as you see fit," said Shen as he walked around the chart admiring his new wares. The fox took no time at all in counting the money; with a snap of his claws the box was in his hands. Zan followed Shen around a slight snarled ast the badgers to keep their distance from his friend.

Enitan watched quietly, he could sense deception. The older bird felt on edge as Xun would glance up every once in a while. He met eye to eye with the flamingo giving him a bone chilling smile as a playful jarring gleam jumped from his eyes.

The bird's feathers ruffled the rain picking up. The whole thing was unsettling. Shen paid no mind to his nervous partners. He was in his own world, daydreams of fire and dazzling colors. The metals shown with brilliant flashes as thunder and lightning continued to strike the sky.

"It all seems in order, so nice to do business with you," said the fox handing the money over to one of his workers. All five returned behind their master in an even V shape. Shen held his head with pride as he glanced at the old fox.

"I shall take my leave then, pleasure doing business with you," Shen motioned for Zan to collect the given supplies. The peacock's smirk still held strong on his beak. The fox only smiled paw reaching in his jacket. Enitan saw the motion and stood on edge.

"Well I'm afraid were no quite done here, I have a larger payout in mind, A bonus if you will. Imagine what the Lord and Lady would pay to get their son back," with lightning reflexes a spur dagger was chucked at Shen. The peacock barely had time to respond. A loud sound of breaking strings rang out.

Enitan had blocked the shot using his pipa as a shield though it looked worse for wear. "I knew the guy was no good, poor baby I'm sorry," the flamingo spoke to the instrument kindly stroking it in sympathy. Shen seems surprised and slightly shocked. This commoner had risked his safety for him. _"He's a bigger fool than I gave him credit for,"_ thought Shen with a sneer; he wielded his knives.

The fox was outraged, "GET THEM AND TAKE THE PRINCE ALIVE," snapped the old man. The five scattered. Zan let out an angry howl and took chase hammer at the ready. Shen released a storm of feather knives; there silver body's gleaming in the wake of the weather; all their blades firing towards the fox. A badger jumped in the way taking the hit dying in a pool of blood spatters.

Shen almost growled as Xun smiled taking the chance to leap up hiding in the trees. The peacock turned to the musician who had managed to pull the dagger from his instrument. "You, help Zan defeat the fodder, I well take care of the little lead worm," snapped the lord as rage began to fill his eyes. His wings were shaking.

Enitan seemed surprised and horrified. "But I'm no fighter what good well I be," questioned the flamingo having no desire to fight anything let alone blood thirsty bandits. Shen just huffed in apathy.

"Not my problem, protect yourself or die the choice is yours. I'm going to kill that fucker," Shen took flight a loud squawk escaping his beak as he did so. He didn't even spare the other a look. Enitan looked around; he was alone and on his own…

Zan howled as his hammer met one of the bandits. Three were on his tail, the last most likely protecting the fox. Ninja stars came screaming from the other two forcing the wolf to let the pinned bandit go in order to defend himself. His hammer easily deflected them.

The three ninja's disappeared into a nearby tree believing they had avoided the wolf's careful gaze. Zan just smiled running, his hammer raised. In time with booming thunder his hammer impacted the tree ripping it clear out of the ground the whole thing coming down. Two ninja's escaped while the third appeared close firing stars in point blanket range.

Zan took the hits smiling. His large paw slammed the ninja into the ground before he had time to escape. I loud crack could be heard as bones broke a pool of blood coming from his lifeless body. The wolf howled looking to the sky. The two remaining ninjas shook in anger before vanishing in a flash of lightning…

Shen was quick jumping from tree to tree. His eyes were sharp the fox couldn't hide for long. A lightning strike illuminated the sky a flash of tan catching the bird's eye. The young lord fired a set of knives. Metal rang out as two figures fell from the tree.

The three landed in a small clearing in the forest. The ninja had taken the hit in order to protect Xun. The ninja removed the feather blades in quick order. He took a stance ready to fight.

"You're a coward hiding behind bodies. You weak thing to scare to face me one on one," taunted Shen as he removed his long blade from his robes ready for close combat action. The fox's ears went down at his jest. A gleam of anger crossed his snout. The ninja proceeded to attack drawing a long sword as he charged the peacock.

Shen was prepared using his tail fan to daze the ninja and delivered a swift kick to his stomach. The ninja was sent flying backward into a tree. The fox growled as the young lord smiled.

"Fight me, you me, one on one," snapped the mad man. His eye's burning red the thirst for battle dripping from his water soaked body. Xun growled but smiled as he wielded a pair of sai.

"You're just a weak fool, your body is shaking. I heard rumors the young lord was a sickly albino you can't keep this up for much longer I bet," said the fox the nearby ninja rising to his feet.

Shen growled but let his smile deepen. "Care to test that theory?" chuckled the peacock as he spun his blade. The fox only smirked in return. He waved the ninja off much to his surprise.

"Find the flamingo and get rid of him. I will take care of the brat," said Xun as he raised his sai. The ninja bowed slightly and vanished; the fox's gaze on the peacock. "You'll regret this…" came his old voice a dark glint in his eye's that could even raviel Shen's.

The peacock made no move; his crown was raised as his body shook but not from weakness but anticipation. His fan was displayed as he lowered his blade. "Well see about that," came the young man's voice as they both charged. Metal rang out as the sai's met the blade…

Enitan seemed to be lost wandering as he tried to find either Shen or the wolf but the noise of the storm was drowning everything out. A sharp whistle sound rose above the storm. The flamingo hit the ground as knives impaled his pipa. Enitan flipped over on his back as the ninja leaped from the tree drawing his blade.

The flamingo gulped. "Now can't we talk a bit, no need for this to end in a bloody mess?" said the bird with a nervous laugh. The ninja made no comment his blade fully drawn. Enitan scrabbled to his feet making a jump for it taking flight. The ninja reacted quick shooting stars with his free hand pinning the bird to a nearby tree trunk by his clothes.

The ninja jumped in front of the tree. The flamingo swallowed hard. "Come now I'm an entertainer I could play you some songs even write you your own song. I even have my trusty pipa with me." Enitan glanced over to his back were his friend was still strapped.

The ninja said nothing but sent a wave of stars that impaled the pipa. The bird laughed nervously. "Guess you're not a supporter of the arts…" the ninja only glared as he sent a wave of stars once again at the pinned bird. Enitan closed his eye's praying for a miracle…


	12. Broken Blades

_Chapter 12 ~ Broken Blades _

Trees came crashing down as Zan hacked away at them still after the two ninja. The wolf was growing tired of this game. The ninja's split up one attacking from behind and the other from above. Zan swung at the one from behind making contact but didn't react in time to stop the top one. The ninja release a hand full of powder blinding the wolf.

Zan howled in pain as the mixture melted into his eye's do to the rain. He managed to graze the ninja that had blinded him. Both fighters disappeared into the trees happy with their new advantage over the demon wolf.

Zan growled at the pain rubbing at his eyes which only made it worst. A whirlwind of stars hit him. He yelped in pain angrily pulling the stars from his fur. He snorted. "You think his will stop me you vile creatures. I'm the son of the great commander of the Gongman army. I will not be defeated so easily!" yelled the wolf as he took a fighting stance.

He took the sounds and smells in around him. His nose picked up the ninja's scent a smile crossing his lips. "Come at me cowards," howled the wolf as thunder rang across the forest.

Stars came raining down, with his acute hearing the wolf blocked them all. Both ninja's leaped from the trees blades drawn. The wolf listened as they grew closer, their scent stronger every second. He howled as he swung his hammer knocking one ninja to the ground his foot quickly pinning him.

Zan grabbed the other with his bare paw ignoring the pain as the blade sliced up his arm slightly. He shook the ninja violently the blade fell from his hands. Using his other paw he slammed his hammer into the pinned ninja blood erupting.

The wolf held the other ninja by the throat a look of fear running through his eyes. Zan just smiled. "Guess nobody told you: If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs," with that he broke his neck casting the body aside. He let a long howl out before taking off in a run looking for his comrades…

Shen whipped his tail by the fox's feet trying to trip him. Xun kept his footing and jumped back breaking the spar up. "Impressive for a sick bird," mocked the fox as he readied his sai's. The peacock grunted but refused to give into the mind games as a lover of mind games himself he knew all the tricks in the book.

The peacock took a jab at the fox who countered by leaping over him. Xun went for a stab himself but was dazed as Shen spread his tail fan. The two exchanged a fury of blows meeting foot to foot and weapon to weapon. Battle cries erupted from them both. The storm was raging hard now the visibility poor.

Shen went for a kick but his feet gave way as he slipped on the muddy ground. Xun smiled and was on the peacock in a second his two hind legs pinning the lord's down. The fox pushed his sai's to the bird's neck a small trickle of blood stained the white feathers.

"Come and be a nice birdie and let me chain you up. I'd prefer you undamaged can't have you dying on me because you're worthless then," said Xun with a laugh as Shen only glared. The fox's words burned in the peacock's soul igniting a dangerous flame.

"Laugh at this," Shen snapped with a bolt of strength he freed a foot and used the hind spur to slash the fox's back open. Xun cried in pain releasing the prince in the process. The peacock threw the fox sending him to the ground as blood gushed from his wound…

Enitan closed his eye's accepting his fate. A loud howl caused him to snap them open. Metal thundered around as the ninja stars were blocked, a large furry creature between him and the ninja. "Zan," came the musicians voice a combination of surprise and relief.

The wolf just laughed readying his hammer. "Come at me little ninja you'll be put out like the rest of you little pack." The ninja shock in anger at the news of his fallen comrades. He produced two long swords from his back charging at the wolf head on.

Zan stood ready his eye's still blinded. He blocked using his hammer the swords instead slicing the right side of Enitan clothes. The flamingo yelped as he managed to get free avoiding any further sword attacks. "Hey! Watch it," came his poor scared voice as he took flight landing in a nearby tree away from the fighting.

Zan took another swing at the ninja doing a series of spins to block the two swords with his hammer. The two exchanged blows waiting for the other to slip up. Enitan watched as the two's duel bought them closer to the tree he was perched on.

Finally, the ninja tripped up slipping in the mud. The wolf took the advantage and slammed him against the tree. The ninja wasn't going down without a fight. He dropped his blades producing smaller ones that shot out of this sleeves, startled by this due to poor eyesight the wolf slipped falling backward the blades barley missing his face.

The ninja produced a long blade from his back ready to finish the fight but was slammed to the ground. Enitan leap down taking the ninja off guard. The musician removed his pipa and slammed it on top of his head sending it clear down to his shoulders.

The flamingo stood their shaking as the ninja's body fell limp. The wolf blinked a few times before laughing. "Didn't think you had it in you pinkie; I own you one not only for helping me but Shen earlier," chuckled Zan as he patted the flamingo on the back. Enitan rubbed his shoulder the wolf didn't quite know his own strength.

"I can't let someone get hurt if I can stop it," said the bird as he sighed looking at his ruined pipa. The wolf nodded the powder in his eyes finally gone. Zan wiped them clean before turning to Enitan.

"This fight is not over we must go help Shen. Hop on my back I can smell him out," the wolf fell to all fours. The flamingo looked concern but didn't argue. Shen could very well be in trouble. They needed to get to him and as fast as possible…

Metal hit flesh as Shen's knife cut along the fox's neck. The prince took delight as the crimson liquid fell staining his wings further. Xun choked on instinct trying to buck the peacock off but Shen held him firm. The lord's metal clad feet pinning his body to the ground.

"Who's the weak one here surly not me," came Shen's voice dripping with satisfaction as the light began to fade from the fox's eyes. Xun struggled gasping for breath as the knife dug deeper. The peacock relished in this sad display of survival.

"SHEN!" a voice screamed out. The peacock tilted his head back slightly seeing the wolf and flamingo appear. The two came to stop just feet away. Enitan looked around seeing pools of blood covering the ground. His body shivered as his stomach turned; the sight of blood making his insides revolt.

"Please let me go and I'll never return here," Xun managed to choke a few words out Shen slightly distracted by his comrades arrival. The peacock let a small angry sound out as he slammed the fox harder into the ground.

"Mercy is for the weak. You betrayed the laws of my city and now you well pay the price," Shen spun the knife in his wing raising it high for the final blow. Thunder and lightning rung out around the scene as the knife came crashing down. Zan watched respectfully as his lord prepared to deliver punishment.

"STOP!" the peacock was startled as a pink wing wrapped around his own. Shen turned to the musician with a look of rage, his eyes burning with hate at being stopped.

"Please, no more death, five deaths is enough Shen. This man has lost everything he's no threat anymore. Let him leave and may he learn from this event," came Enitan's voice strong and firm. The peacock only sneered at such a request.

"There is no reason for this trash to live," the young lord struggled to break the flamingos hold. The musician refused to give in. Shen shot him a deadly look telling him to back off or there would be hell to pay.

"Everyone deserves a second chance at life no matter the wrong they've done, animals can change, grow and find peace. This man despite his crimes deserves such a service." Shen rolled his eyes at the flamingo's words, the words of the fool in his opinion. Animals never changed. Enitan looked over to the wolf with pleading eyes. The beast did say he owed him one.

Zan looked away but read the message clear. With a rather disgruntled sigh he came forward. "My lord I think we should let him live. Surely, he has connections to others that would wish to take your kingdom. If you allow him to live he will spread the story of the demon peacock, strong and welling to do what it takes to keep his kingdom. After hearing such story only a fool would challenge you my prince," finished the wolf.

Shen pondered the words over for a while before a smile crossed his beak. To have his name spread fear and respect was quite the temptation. The peacock looked from his comrades to the pathetic fox. His grip on the man loosening so he could breathe easily. Xun gasped for air.

"I feel rather in a good mood. I shall let you leave but shall I ever catch you here again you shall die on the spot," Shen held his head high in pride. With a shift kick he sent the fox flying feet away breaking the flamingos hold in the process.

"Thank you," said Enitan as the prince walked away. The bird gave a slight nod to Zan for his help. The wolf just crossed his arms with a slight nod.

The fox scrabbled to his feet hand around his neck to stop the bleeding. A rage burned in the man's eyes. With a swift slide of hand he produced a set of stars. "Die you vile abomination!" with the last of his strength he sent them flying.

The peacock didn't even turn around but smiled. "No one can change what they are," he said coldly to Enitan. The prince's eye's filled with delight as he spoke. The pink bird did not give up his conviction. The lord just smiled at how he stood behind such foolishness.

The peacock leaped into the air using his fan to whirl the stars away. He spun twisting his body firing a knife in the process. It landed squarely in Xun's right eye. The ninja wailed in pain. Screaming the fox tried to get the knife out but it was barbed only by losing an eye would he be rid of it. Defeated the fox retreated in a blaze of smoke bombs.

Zan jumped to his lord's side ready to fight if the fox dare return. "At ease Zan, he's gone and I doubt he'll be back," said Shen as be began to walk back towards the town and his valuable supplies. The peacock was full of pride a battle won with very little of his own blood spilled.

The wolf followed behind with the flamingo bringing the rear up. "Shen, why would you do dealings with those types? I hope you've learn something from all this yourself," Enitan lectured the prince as they walked. The storm was beginning to let up some much to the parties relief.

"In order to reach ones dreams some risks are to be taken," said the prince prideful as they reached the wagon of supplies. Enitan only frowned at the peacock. He was truly young and reckless to the 1000th degree.

"We shall return to the city… though before we do a quick cleanup is required. I don't wish to be asked questions. Zan you're covered in blood and well Enitan you're in rags of clothes," commented the lord as he stopped near the wall of the city. Zan scratched the back of head realizing for the first time what a mess he was.

Enitan was about to make a smart comment back to the lord blaming his current state on his reckless affairs but stopped. Did Shen actually use his name? The flamingo couldn't remember the last time the prince had if ever now that he thought about it. He stood their slightly dumbfounded.

"Well I don't have all day; you two clean up so we may return home. I have a lot of work to do," said Shen slight impatience in his voice. Zan scrabbled to clean the blood off and hide his slight wounds. Enitan also moved dressing himself in a spare set of clothes he always carried with him.

His eye's locked with the princes. The normal red flame irises were not there. In their place a dull calming red appeared. Shen wore a noble but delicate expression. If the flamingo didn't know any better it almost looked like the peacock was thanking him showing gratitude.

As quickly as the look had come it left. The peacock huffed as he turned to his side snapping at Zan to hurry up. Enitan made no comment only smiled. He knew what he saw. The peacock could argue all he wanted but the fact was he was beginning to trust him. Saving the princes life was just another hammer swung into breaking that ice heart of his down…

The three returned to the palace by noon. They would have gotten their sooner if they hadn't had to sneak the supplies in. It was quite difficult to do such a thing in broad daylight. The storm had cleared at this point a bright hot summer afternoon taking its place. Zan had returned to his normal post while the prince had left to bath himself in the hot springs.

Enitan was left to himself never in his life had he been so happy to see the quiet little garden that had become his home. Apparently the queen had taken notice of how he never slept in the room provide. A few days ago a large silk pillow had appeared below the tree he loved so much. A note was attached saying how she hated to see him sleeping on the cold ground with just a silly small pillow.

The flamingo had chuckled at the whole thing. He was quite use to sleeping in the woods, fields and other terrain. He loved them all but he did not turn his nose up at the kind gesture and made sure to sleep on it nightly.

The musician however sighed. He wished the queen would do small kind gestures like this for Shen. She really did try to avoid him for the most part. The woman had no idea how to relate to her own son so fear of a fight kept her at bay…

Enitan shifted restlessly. With all the excitement of the morning he wanted nothing more than to play some music to sooth his own soul. The sight and smell of blood still lingered in his mind. "My prince," the words were just a whisper as the bird closed his eyes an afternoon sleep beckoning him. A single lone tear fall from his cheek…

"Wake up," a sharp voice came. There was a bitter tingle to it and a certain youthful impatience. Enitan wearily opened his eye's not wanting to get up. He blinked a few times fearful that he might be blind since all around him was dark. It took him a moment to realize it was nightfall that was impeding his vision.

"Your show's in 30 minutes you know and my parents are a pain when kept waiting." The flamingo turned to see the young lord standing in front of him. He was dressed in grand red silk with black and white designs matching his feather patterns perfectly. Enitan could see these clothes were the type to be wore at ceremonies not a normal evening concert.

"Must have dozed off; I'll be ready in time. If I may Shen what's with the clothes?" questioned the older bird as he got to his feet hurrying a bit to make himself presentable. The lord pulled at his clothes with an annoyed grunt at the older bird using his first name.

"My parents have some big announcement and wish for me to look my best for it. Suppose to take place after your little show," said prince rather curt. Enitan took no offense from this gesture. The prince never liked talking about his parents much.

"I see well thank you for waking me I shall be their soon," Enitan smiled packing his things up and storing them under the large silk pillow. Shen watched as he hurried about.

"I didn't come here to wake you, simply to give you this and be on my way," the prince spoke as he produced a rather old but beautiful pipa. Enitan took it from him plucking a string delighted at the sweet sound that came.

"That instrument belonged to Yun Hu a famous musician I'm sure you've heard of him. I don't like owning people favors, consider us even." said the lord as he looked up at the sky his pride not letting him look the musician in the eye.

Enitan chuckled at the prince amused as the peacocks head crown flattened in annoyance. "I my lord I shall take care of her well and the slate may be clean," said the older bird placing the pipa on the pillow. He took a few steps closer to the young lord.

"Thank you. I believe we should head to the throne?" commented Enitan. The peacock only huffed before walking onward towards the chambers. The flamingo fell behind him without a word. The musician was fine with the silence. It seemed even the summer heat could melt even Shen...

Enitan stroked a bead of sweat from his brow as he finished the last cord of his song. The lord and his guests cheered as the performance ended. Everyone was dressed to the nines not just the royal family.

Enitan glanced over at Shen who looked unhappy as usual. He never cared much for this nightly event. His nana was messing with his feathers trying to keep him presentable. He was tired no doubt from the hell they had experienced earlier that day.

Shen's dad stepped forward commanding silence. All fell quiet as he took the stage. Enitan hurried off joining the other servants. He smiled at Shen who was just across the way. The two birds locked eyes for a moment the lord's voice breaking the contact.

He began a grand monologue explaining why he had invited everyone here. Shen knew his father could be rather long winded. He sighed bored as it took his dad for ever to get to the point. A flash of pink caught his eye.

Enitan was smiling over at him and winked when their eye's made contact once again. Shen looked confused for a second but soon got what the other bird meant. The flamingo began to mock his dad a bit, copying his gestures even using some spare strings he had in his robes to act as a fake mustache.

The young prince had to hold his giggles in. Any others that caught the act found it less amusing including the soothsayer who scolder the older bird with a glare. The lord displayed his fan catching everyone's attention.

"And now my announcement, Gongman city shall host a grad Kung Fu festival. We shall invite the greatest masters from all over the world!" his voice was commanding as it echoed off the throne room walls. Everyone was speechless at first but soon erupted into cheers.

The lord and his lady were pleased by the response. Even Shen had to smile a bit. For once his parents were doing something he liked. There was a first time for everything he figured…


	13. Contemplation

**Twisted Feathers**

_Chapter 13 ~ Contemplation_

A festival with all the Kung Fu fighters of the world; the idea still delighted the young prince into the morning hours long after the announcement was over. Shen always admired the grace, strength, power and variety of Kung Fu. Each style presented a formula of pros and cons.

The young lord had spent countless hours mapping each style out. Attacking the weaknesses and admiring the strengths. Kung Fu was nothing more than a compilation of movements. The warriors training and body reflecting what movements could be done with precision and which ones fell sloppy.

It was all science. Shen sneered at the mystical veil that so many tried to cloud Kung Fu in. There was nothing magical at all about such a fighting style. If one took the time to document every detail and plot from beginning to end the means of these so called god powers came undone.

Though not magical Kung Fu still had its place; it was a means of protection as well as a means to get what one desired. For the prince however Kung Fu provided inspiration for his experiments. Kung Fu had long held its place as the most powerful tool of warfare. If one could take that away they'd go down in history…

Shen smiled widely as thoughts of grandeur consumed his head, his crest slightly back in contemplation. Small flames danced in the bird's eyes as countless ideas flooded his head. The young peacock was restless tossing in his bed not sure how to file them as they flashed by.

Shen rose in bed his wing scrambling to find a red notebook he usually kept by his bedside. After a moment of looking he found it fishing a pen from the spine. The peacock opened the book flipping past countless equations, drawings and pervious thoughts that were too strong to leave undocumented. He began to write in a feverish hurry as if afraid the thoughts would leave as quickly as they had come.

So consumed by his work, the prince did not notice the knocking on his door. A few moments later a rather annoyed goat entered the room. "I've been knocking for almost five minutes," said the soothsayer's with a sigh at the wait. She had heard the movement of feathers beyond the door surprised that her chick was up already.

Finally, the lord looked up almost jumped startled at the sudden appearance of his caretaker. The peacock quickly closed his book giving the woman his full attention. The old goat watched this in suspicion. Shen rarely heeded her words so quickly. Was he trying to keep something from her?

"You needed something," said Shen eager to take hold of the conversation. The prince broke the woman from her thoughts. She turned and gazed at the lord willing to let her suspicions go for the time being.

"Yes, I've come to tell you I shall be departing on a trip starting tonight and will return in two weeks' time," the old goat almost seemed sad as the words left her lips. Very rarely did she travel beyond Gongmen city. The peacock in years hence would always put up such a fight begging her to stay.

Due to his obvious uneasy she did her best to keep her excursions to a limit. It had been well over three years since she had last left the city. The soothsayer couldn't lie to herself. She partly looked forward to the trip. Her powers had been weighing heavier with each passing week.

The peacock seemed surprised at the news. There was an unease that traveled through his spine. The prince looked out the window taking the old goat's words in. He would be without her for two weeks? As the words crossed the lord's mind certain bitterness followed.

He was neither child nor preteen. He was a young man now and had no need for the soothsayer's watchful eye anymore. Let the old goat leave. He had no use for her always poking her snout into his business anyway.

The soothsayer could sense her chick's conflictions and wanted so badly to sooth him. "I received a letter from a clan of peafowl far into Japan, the Tsubame; a great war had befallen them. They wish for me to divine their future so they may know how to rebuild in the wake of it all" said the seer as she came to rest beside her chick.

Shen did not make a comment. His eyes were still transfixed. "Do as you please, I'm no child anymore," came the lord's words. They were bitter, dry with the slightest hint of venom dripping from them. The old goat could feel her heart breaking. She reached out to stroke her chick.

The peacock brushed her hoof aside. "I will be fine old woman. Go and help the weaklings." The peacock was firm in his voice. It was not the soothsayer who was bugging him but the sign of emotional weakness he had shown; the feeling of sadness at the thought of her leaving for a mere two weeks.

The soothsayer withdrew her hoof. She would not push the young lord. He was in a battle of pride. When her chick waged such a war there was no getting through to him. "Your strong my lord of that I have no doubt," the goat was kind with her words for they were no lie.

Shen perked up at the compliment. He did his best to a hid a small smile trying to grace his lips. The old goat always seemed to know just how to crack him from a bad mood. The soothsayer only smiled back stroking his crest once before turning to leave.

"I leave mid night. If you so have the time I'd love for you to see me off," the soothsayer's words were soft more requesting than ordering the peacock to obey them. Shen only grunted in response a slight nod of his head. The old goat just smiled once again.

"Yes, I shall be gone for the day preparing for my trip," began the goat a slight unease as she remained silent for a moment. The peacock did not miss the pause. The goat had more to say but was afraid of his possible reaction to it.

The prince narrowed his eyes at the woman a sign for her to finish her statement. The seer sighed but complied. "Your mother shall being companying you to the tailors so you may pick out a fabric for your robes to be wore during the Kung Fu festival that shall be taking place in one weeks' time," the soothsayer could barley look her chick in the eyes.

Shen seemed stunned; his face full of surprise which lead to shock finally ending in bitterness. The peacock slid from his bed, his bare feet made little sound as he touched the floor. His crest was pushed back as a painful smirk crossed his lips.

"I see with you busy my dear mother is forced to take me since no other savant would be fool enough to," chucked the prince with a mocking tone. The seer only frowned but she couldn't correct her chick when he was telling the truth…

Shen's mother had no desire for the task. The soothsayer had been firm saying she had no time for it herself. It was quite the little fight that transpired. The old goat had felt rage build up inside her. Shen was her son and here she was not even willing to take him clothes shopping?

"_When was the last time you spent any time with your son?" _the seer's words were harsh and burned with a bit of her own venom. The queen opened her beak to speak but nothing came out. Her crest fell as the old goat looked at her sternly. It had been well over a year since she had been out with her son.

The peahen looked to the ground shame over coming her. What kind of mother was she? She was leery of her son but that was no reason to ignore the peacock. In his youth the fear of his death had kept her at bay for most of the time but now her son had grown. He was not a weak chick but a young man; his chances of dying gone down drastically.

The queen agreed certain solemnness to her voice. The old goat was pleased though she hoped the woman would not be so gloomy with Shen. The young peacock already thought is mother feared him. If she were to act uneasy this would only confirm what the prince believed closing the door between them even farther…

"Shouldn't you be leaving," a rather annoyed voice woke the goat from her musings. Shen looked over a slight twitch to his eye. The soothsayer collected herself. She gave her chick a weak smile.

"Your mother well be waiting in the courtyard in one hours' time," the seer turned cane pushing the door open as she exited. The peacock watched her with a half glance; his beak grinding at the thought of spending time with his lovely mother.

The soothsayer gave her chick one last smile blowing him a motherly kiss much to the bird's disgust. Really now he was much too old for childish gestures. The woman only laughed as she closed the door. Shen's eye twitched once more.

The prince redirected his attention out the window. The young fowl took a few steps forward coming to rest in front of it. He peered outside the sun slowly making its climb high into the sky. The young lord watched with a smile. The rays warmed his feathers, the day crystal clear. It was amazing what the power of fire could do after all what good was the sun without her flames…

The queen paced slightly a mild wind puffing her already flustered feathers up even farer. She could feel her heart beat slightly faster. The Lady scolded herself for such reactions. Shen was her child there was no need to worry so much. The young fowl was capable of a lot but she was his mother and would take action if need be.

After a moment of pep talking, the woman managed to get ahold of herself. The queen stroked her feathers down fiddling with her robes. Her wing went to her crest neatly unfolding each feather creating a perfect fan in the process.

Shen watched in mild amusement as his mother fused over herself. So engrossed in self grooming she had not seen him approach. Then again he had come behind her, his normal path to the garden blocked by preparations for the coming festival.

The peacock mused on how his mother always fused over her appearance, his father's and in rare times his own. She was a woman with refined tastes indulging in the finest goods China had to offer. To say she was greedy would be a bit harsh. She did like the finer things in life but wasn't one to over buy. She would only buy as much as the family needed. Shen believed he got his rather expensive tastes from her.

"Mother," his voice was calm but wielded just the slightest hint of annoyance. The queen nearly jumped five feet into the air whirling around to see Shen looking at her. The peacock just smirked a bit rather amused that he nearly scared the peahen to death.

"Shen, you startled me," she gasped her wing placed on her chest trying to calm her heart. Her words were quite over dramatic in the prince's opinion. The peahen acted like a horrible monster had just leaped out and was going to take her away. Shen simply rolled his eyes. His mother had always been this way her whole life old habits dying hard.

As the lord had been told as a chick his mother had been an actress in her youth coming from a middle class family. She had performed at the palace once catching the eye of his young father. According to everyone it was all uphill from there the two wedding a few years later. It was a like a fairytale ending they'd say. Shen had to disagree if it was a real happy ending they'd actually give a damn about their only son..

"Shall we go my dear," his mother's voice awoke the lord from his thoughts. The queen's voice seemed so sweet but she faulted a bit on the word dear a slight pause but one the young prince clearly caught. The peacock simply walked past her headed for the palace gates. The queen said nothing taking a few steps forward following her son. I slight sadness hung in her eyes…

Shen didn't talk much as they walked. His mother tried to bring up conversation. The peacock wouldn't cave so quickly. This _woman _had ignored him for far too long. If she thought coming in acting all smiles could change that she was sorely mistaken. The queen felt defeated wanting nothing more than to get more than one or two word answers from her son's beak. A silence fell over the two as the peahen contemplated her next move.

Shen watched the people of the city. They stopped bowing to their queen as she passed by. She returned their gestures with warm smiles and slight waves of her wing. The peacock had to give her credit on her multitasking abilities. His mother managed to appease the crowd and still badger him all at the same time.

Shen noted the lack of stares and whispers as they passed. No one dare insult him with his mother in tow. These villagers were foolish creatures but knew their place in the pecking order. His mother grabbed his shoulder stopping him as the tailors came in view. Shen shivered at the foreign contact.

She smiled down at the young peacock opening the door allowing him to enter first. Shen tilted his head prideful as he entered the store barley glancing at his mother. The peahen only laughed. Shen's crest lowered not understanding what was so funny.

"Sorry, it's just your growing to be so much like your father each day, prideful head and stubbornness included," the queen laughed the slight sound of chimes ringing off in the distance. The peacock was ready to argue but the look in his mother's eye's stopped him.

They shined with sheer joy. A sparkle to them as she reached a wing out stroking the prince's back. Shen was left thoughtless. Seeing his mother truly at ease with him was unheard of…

The two entered the shop the door closing behind them. His mother took a few steps pasting him. She called out a name, an old bunny woman appearing from the back. Shen paid little attention as the two talked. The young peacock's eyes were fixed on in his mind. A warm feeling was washing over his heart.

"I want something grand but not to over the top," his mother chatted away to the bunny explaining all the particulars of the outfit to be. Shen took a few steps forward joining the women. The queen smiled asking her son for input. To her surprise and delight Shen complied.

For nearly 30 minutes they talked. The peacock never was one for clothes shopping but his mother's kindness pulled him onward a small smile of his own threating to appear. "Now my honey you can pick any fabric out you like," his mother motioned him to the rows of fabric that lined the wall.

Shen took a step forward. Shen's mother watched in pride as the young fowl made his way to the silks. His wings glided over them a small smile appearing as he stroked one that caught his eye.

"This one," he said pulling a light whitish gray silk from the rack. The queen smiled coming over. She felt the material herself giving a nod of approval.

"This is the finest silk in providence," said his mother still smiling as she turned to the old bunny. The two women talked about price. The peacock bought the silk up to his check. He would wear this everyday if it was up to him…

The two peafowl left the order placed. Shen chatted pleasantly with his mother as they made their way back to the palace. The guards kept their distance at the queen's command. For once her chick was opening up to her and she would not lose that…

Noise and screams rang out of the city as Gongmen palace came into view. The guards wielded around only to be knocked clean out. Shen's mother ducked for cover in a nearby store yelling at Shen to follow.

The peacock watched as a group of black clad figures approached fast. Bandits the villagers screamed. Shen readied his knives. He would not run like some coward. This was _his_ city.

The queen begged for him to follow her. The young lord ignored her words throwing knives as three bandits were on him in a second. They were felines of some kind of that much the lord was sure. With shift action Shen wielded his blade.

The peacock dazed the bandits with his tail feathers. He used his blade doing a series of acrobatics to avoid being hit. He held his own as screams rang out around the city. He would not back down he would protect the city as his father did. He would save _his_ mother…

A swift firing sound caught the prince off guard. The peacock squawked as he was pinned to a nearby building the blades barely missing his body pinning his robes firmly. The prince's knives fell from his robes scattering across the ground all the way across the street due to the impact.

The queen jumped as one knife barley missed her falling to the side. The three bandits plus the new one who had pinned the lord descended crowding in on the peacock. Fear ran through Shen's body as they all readied knives aimed at him.

A loud howling came distracting the bandits. Three wolves fell on top of the group with flashes of silver and red. The wolves fought with speed and surprising grace. Shen's eye caught the familiar face of Zan realizing it was him and his parents that had come to their aid.

One bandit managed to avoid the fight readying his knives to screwier the young lord. Shen pulled to remove his robes but with no knives to cut himself free he was stuck his blade lying on the ground before him. The young peacock looked around in panic. His eye's fell to his mother and then the knife that lay near her.

"Throw it you have a dead shot," Shen's voice was out of breath as he looked into the scared eyes of his mother. She was no fighter but even she couldn't miss a target so close. The queen didn't move fear controlling her.

Shen's crest lowered a pleading in his eyes for her to act to overcome such weakness. She grabbed the knife shaking as she did. She held it looking to Shen and the knife. The prince couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Throw it!," he screamed as the bandit was about to lunch his own knives. The queen fumbled the knife slipping from her wings fear getting the best of her. Shen's crest fell completely a look of betrayal followed by hate crossing his face. The queen closed her eyes as the bandit fired.

Shen kept them open a look of disgust and unwanted acceptance on his face. So this was how he was going to die, betrayed by his own blood… A loud howl startled the prince. Zan jumped in front of the attack using his hammer to deflect the knives sending them back into the bandit falling dead instantly. The wolf pulled the prince free as his parents managed to finish the last of the bandits.

"Is everyone okay," the general looked around as his wife helped the queen up still shaken from the event. The group nodded Shen hiding slightly behind Zan not wanting to look his mother in the eyes. If he did it might be his own knives in her.

The peacock looked up at Zan who's ears pressed down. He had seen the betrayal himself his heart going out to the young fowl thankful he had been able to save him in time. His eye's spoke to the wolf asking him to remove him from here as soon as possible. Zan took the hint and turned to his parents.

"I shall take the prince to the palace now. It's better if we split up incase more bandits are nearby," the young wolf grabbed Shen putting him in his arms. Normally, the fowl would be outraged by this treatment but he knew he needed to remove himself quick before he made some blood shed of his own.

Zan's parents nodded in agreement. They motioned the queen to follow them. The peahen complied glancing over at Shen still shaking. His eye's leaked venom and hate. The woman bowed her head in shame…

The wolf bounded quickly to the palace Shen clinging to his back. With a great leap the wolf sailed over the wall. He landed in the garden. The sun was setting as the peacock slid from his friends back.

Shen landed on the ground taking a few steps forward. The garden was empathy. Zan watched his tail between his legs. The wolf opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it. He had no idea how to console the lord.

The peacock looked to the ground emotionless as the events replayed in his head. His feathers were flat. A dim red glow began to form in his eyes as the sun lowered in the sky. Zan jumped slightly as the lord began to chuckle.

The peacock raised his head, feathers out as he laughed louder. The wolf was shaken as the prince said nothing but only continued to laugh. It was maddening. The dim glow a bright red as the sun highlighted his irises.

After a moment the prince calmed enough to speak. "It seems all is right in the world. My parents are still heartless fools," with his bitter words all signs of laughing left.

Zan felt a wave of sadness over come him. He stared at the peacock not sure what to say. How could you console someone whose parents very well may not _love_ him…

Shen accepted it all with bitter silence. It was all too much for the wolf to handle. Dropping his hammer the wolf leaped forward embracing the lord in a hug. The peacock was speechless.

"Shen, I don't honestly know if your parents love you but you're not alone," began Zan as Shen allowed the flea bag to hold him to emotionally drained to fight and with no weapons what good would struggling have been.

"Me, the soothsayer and that crazy musician; we all care Shen, we all love you…" Zan lowered his head slightly in embarrassment. The young lord remained quiet trying to find a way to fight back at his friend's words but none came. They had always been there for him. In the good, the bad and the horrid.

Shen looked into his wolf's eye's which gave back only friendship and loyalty. The prince jumped from his embrace. His tail feathers dragged across the ground. The peacock forced his head up looking to the sky as the stars over took the remaining sunlight.

"Thank you," the words were raspy as if foreign. Zan looked shock but only smiled. He bowed to the peacock.

"I and the wolves are always at your side," the young lord smiled at the statement. He raised a wing. He turned to the wolf.

"My faithful army," he said dismissing Zan as he did. The wolf bowed content that his friend was calm once again. He had to chuckle at the joke the young fowl had added.

"Goodnight Shen," the wolf smiled taking his hammer. He leaped to the walls letting a howl out as he fell to all fours running across to bricks headed to the barracks.

The peacock continued to smile a plan forming in his head. He may not have gained his parents love yet but he had an army and three animals at his side. He would prove to his parents he was worth saving, worth listening to, worth _loving_…

Enitan dragged himself from the throne room. All day he had been locked away practicing. Shen had warned him how much a perfectionist his father could be. The flamingo now knew first hand just how much.

He wanted the musician to perform at the festival opening night. The king said his music was like no other perfect to impress the masters of the world. The flamingo had let the compliment go to his head pride getting the better of him.

Enitan had agreed to create a whole new song for the night. The king was most pleased to hear the offer and accepted. Now reality hit the poor bird. The king had checked on him a few times throughout the day. The colorful ruler picking and prodding at even the slightest flaw he could fine.

Finally, after nearly 18 hours the flamingo was free to go so long as he practiced the song throughout the week. The bird was relieved to be away from Gongmen cities lord. What slight attraction the peacock once held was far from the bird's mind.

Enitan only sighed looking forward to his nice little cherry tree and the sleep that would follow. As he came to the end of his path two figures stood. The bird tipped his head to the side trying to make the silhouettes out. The pair stopped talking as the flamingo approached.

"Enitan," a familiar voice spoke as the soothsayer stepped into view. Not far behind the woman was Shen. The musician smiled giving them both a bow.

"Why are you two out so late," the flamingo walked past them resting his case on the ground happy to have the weight off his back. The old goat turned to Enitan. She gave the other a grin. The flamingo felt a prickle run up his spine. He knew that wry old look. He was about to get roped into something.

"I'm leaving for a trip tonight to Japan. I will return in two weeks," began the seer. The flamingo listened swallowing as her smile grew. "Since I will be gone the young lord needs an assistant," Enitan suppressed a groan knowing where this was going. The woman only chuckled.

"Me, the lord and lady as well as Shen himself agree you shall be a good replacement," finished the woman as she turned picking her nearby bag up. The peacock smiled looking over at the flamingo.

Enitan knew his next week would be filled with lots of metal working. The young price only grinned wider. With the flamingo taking care of him he'd have free range to continue his work and latest plans.

"Now that that's settled I shall take my leave," the old goat leaned up giving the young lord a kiss on the check. Shen pulled away blushing at such a juvenile act. The flamingo chuckled at the prince's annoyance.

Shen only glared at the other warning him how rough he could make these next two weeks. Enitan stopped a slight sweat drop trailing down his head. The seer broke their little game up.

"Goodbye Shen," she said hugging the peacock. The prince just huffed and turned his head to the side. The woman smiled looking from her chick and then to the musician.

Enitan bowed, the soothsayer giving a nod in his direction. The old goat smiled walking down the path towards the gates. Both birds watched as she left. Soon her figure was barely visible. The goat turned giving the two a final wave before disappearing out of sight.

A silence hung between the two. Shen turned a prideful cock to his head. "Listen here, you are to help me for the next two weeks, okay," the lord spoke with a sparkle to his eyes.

Enitan was quiet for a moment taken back by the glee in the peacock's eyes. Shen was up to something but what was anyone's guess. The flamingo sighed.

"As you wish, things should be fun with the festival," the musician turned a smile slowly creeping on his face. This setup should provide a perfect timing to increase the little seed growing.

The peacock made no comment but made his way to the path. "We shall rise early tomorrow, do not be late," Shen said as he walked. The prince stopped a moment and titled his head slightly backward. "I'm putting trust in you Enitan," finished the peacock as he continued to walk.

The flamingo only smiled a wide grin. "Whatever you say my lord, if you can trust a crazy tribal bird such as me" joked the older bird. Shen just grumbled ignoring the others words though a slight smile creep on to his beak. He gave the other bird a cocky smile before disappearing into the palace. Enitan only watched amused himself at the events that had befallen this clear summer evening…

**Author Note**

Another chapter completed. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, watches, favs and looks. They mean a lot to me. I hope you continue to enjoy this adventure.


	14. The Strom To Be

**Twisted Feathers**

_Chapter 14 ~The Strom To Be_

A very long week had passed by. Enitan's bones cracked screaming in pain. His eye's where worn with a sleepless stare. This was it; he was going to die overworked straight into his grave. The flamingo couldn't see any other conclusion.

The bird dragged himself through the palace halls. He could almost see it now the entrance to the garden. His eye's tear in joy as a familiar tree came into sight. Below it would await that wonder pillow but more than that, the beautiful nature invented function by the name of sleep. Oh the mere thought of such a reward pushed the bird to his feet.

He seemed like an over joyed child as he fell on the silk cushion. He moaned contently. Never in his life had he been so grateful for something so simple. His sore wings felt relief as the pressure lifted. Enitan flipped on his back too tired to bother standing to sleep. No, even his poor legs needed a rest.

A slight chuckle caused the sleepy bird's eyes to open. He moaned too lazy to see who was mocking him. The giggle came again the bird groaning again. With strangled effort he pushed his body up. Across the garden on the pathway lay a young rabbit servant.

She was a bubby girl of around 25 the musician figured with a coat as gold as the sun. Small freckle markings graced her cheeks. She looked at Enitan a slight blush to her face. The flamingo glanced her over with sleepy eyes.

She was clothed in a simple bright yellow robe a medium sunflower almost comically attached to one of her ears. In her paws she clutched a bright pink silk pillow case. Enitan gave her a weak smile.

The girl slightly scoffed her foot her eyes down cased. She spoke in a quiet by light airy voice. "I'm sorry to bother you master Enitan but I'm here to change your bed cover," she was very jumpy clear nervousness showing in her stance.

Enitan only smiled a bit wider. He recognized her well. She was one of the Lady's hand maidens. Every night she would come to his shows. A fan she was, not that the bird was being vain. The queen normally changed who she bought but this girl had always come. Apparently, she had requested it so.

The flamingo was always one not to miss things in his surroundings. It seemed old habits die hard. Rin her name was. He had heard her called in passing. Oh course he was not a nosy bird to pry. The queen had told him herself along with the info of her admirations and request.

The Lady now there was a troubling encounter. A few days ago she requested to have a late tea with him in private. The musician thought nothing of it until he was escorted into a music room the doors closing behind him.

The queen sat at a small table as pretty as ever. Her robes shining bright with a rainbow hue as the afternoon sun poured in through a nearby bay window. She turned as he entered a bright smile as she motioned him to the table.

An elegant gold tea set graced the fine white silk. Large sunflowers were arranged with great care the center piece of the refined display. Enitan bowed to the Lady removing his hat in the process. She winged him to stand motioning for him to come join her once more.

The flamingo smiled as sweetly as he could pulling a seat at the table. The queen poured herself a cup tea adding a touch of honey before she spoke. "It's been awhile. I do hope you are still enjoying your stay here. It's hard to believe half of summer is already behind us," she commented looking down into her cup her smile weakening a bit.

The flamingo reached over pouring himself a cup adding nothing to it as he returned the pot to the silk cladded table. "Indeed, my Lady; I've had quite a grand time. You have a good kingdom here, people and all," Enitan tried to sound pleasant but he could feel the fakeness of his own words. He really didn't care much for the lords of the city. Fine rulers they were but as far as parents that was up for debate.

The queen only chuckled slightly as forced as Enitan's words. "I'm glad. You've set quite the high standard for performers here. Everyone is delighted to have you here," the queen looked into her tea. She was quiet the visible pain in her eye's did not escape the flamingos watchful gaze.

"My Lady," he began but the queen raised a wing to stop him. The musician sealed her beak as her wing fell back to her cup. She gazed up at Enitan forcing another smile. "How has Shen been these last few days," her words were heavy in sadness and what the bird believed was a twinge of guilt.

The flamingo was unsure how to respond. Shen had seemed uptight the night the soothsayer had left. It didn't surprise him. Despite the prince's cold demeanor he had a soft spot for the old woman. He figured he was missing her but now he questioned his theory.

"He's been doing well as far as I can tell. A bit overworking himself as normal but otherwise good I think," the bird knew his words were vague at best but he couldn't bring himself to tell the queen the truth. The peacock had been quite sore for days. He stayed far from the palace avoiding all the places his mother normally visited.

The musician had questioned the behavior and promptly got his head bite off. The prince would not talk about it. The flamingo had pushed but Shen's hardheaded nature had won out. He had grown back to his normal grumpy self, leaving Enitan to let the subject drop.

The queen nodded her head slightly, swirling the tea in her cup. "I'm glad to hear that," she began stopping to set her cup down. The flamingo watched without a word not sure what to say. "I'm glad for you," she began the comment startling Enitan. The peahen only smiled weakly up at him.

"Shen, he's never really been one to talk to people, even me and his father. I'm happy he talks to you, to the seer and that wolf. I'm glad to know my son hasn't closed himself off to everyone," her voice was sad filled with disappoint but a certain amount of relief as well.

Enitan felt nervous unsure how to sooth the ailing peahen. He mustered the courage resting a wing on her shoulder. "It's true Shen's a bit different but he's just a peacock like any other. He's not a bad person or a child anymore for that matter. He still could use you guy's in his life you just have to approach him the right way. Talk on his level and really if you do that he'll won't shut you out completely," the musician was babbling now. He knew he was and regretted the words once they left his mouth.

He was telling the queen who gave birth to the chick how to deal with him. He was way over the line and feared her reaction. The peahen said nothing at first as the flamingo fearfully withdrawn his wing. She glanced up at the bird lost in thought.

"Maybe your right but…" her words trailed off a bitter look crossing her beak. Enitan shifted uneasy in his chair at the woman's gaze. He had done it this time. It took all he had in him not to break the eye contact.

"You thank me a horrible mother I imagine," she began the flamingo quick to respond only to be silenced as the peahen bought her wing to the table a loud thud as it hit. Enitan was startled by the violent action.

"No, I can see it in your eyes and your right," her wing fell to her sides tears pricking at her eyes. She roughly wiped them away turning her back to Enitan. She clutched her heart.

"It's too late, too much damage, to gone, no chance," her words were strangled. The musician felt fearful as the woman continued to babble on. She wasn't in her right mind at the moment. She turned to Enitan who couldn't hide his fear.

She gave the other a smile trying to compose her voice. "Take care of him, you, the seer and Zan your all he has," the words were almost a whisper. Her eyes were drained, a certain void appearing in them. It was a haunting sight yet so familiar…

She motioned for the bird to leave. Enitan bowed shakily before speaking, "I will," he said making a quick exit.

His heartbeat raced as he hurried to the garden. Thoughts clouded his mind screaming to be heard. So many questions and concerns as the bird fell to the silk pillow. Through the madness he couldn't help but speak. "He has his mother's eyes…"

A mink but strong voice broke Enitan from his memories. Rin was closer now coming to rest in front of the bird. "I'm really sorry but may I please change your bedding," she could feel her checks redden as she delivered the request once again.

It was Enitan's turn to blush quickly getting up so the woman could do her job. The bunny smiled at him a slight chuckle as she began to undone the sheet. How long had he made the poor girl wait? The bird scolded himself for his nasty habit of spacing out.

"So why is my master so tired," her voice was true and clear; the nervousness from before fading away. The bird glanced down at her a soft smile. He tipped his hat forward.

"Peacocks my dear and Enitan will do just fine. Master just sounds weird," he chuckled. The bunny smiled up at him a giggle of her own. She pulled the old cover off beginning to shimmy the new one on.

"I see the lords keeping you busy?" she questioned as she pulled the case firmly over the corners. Enitan sighed a slight groan. Rin only laughed again at the poor man's reaction.

"Their slave drivers; when I'm done pleasing the king with what he dubs a good performance the prince comes and locks me away in his lab to work. There both such perfectionists that almost all my day goes to them. Heck, I've spent more time with them than any of my ex-lovers!" the bird was dramatic his wings gesturing wildly.

Rin couldn't help but break out laughing as she buttoned the last button on the cover. The flamingo was too much. He was almost a comedian.

"That's right laugh at my pain," he said falling onto the pillow his wing to his head. "May you never know the tortures of duel peacock wraths," he said turning to look up at the woman.

Rin calmed herself. "Ah, well now then you should dance your troubles away. As I'm sure you know tomorrow is the grand ball that will kick the Kung Fu festival. Why not go there and blow some of that pain away," she finished folding the old case.

Enitan pondered the suggestion. "Indeed but one must have a date to dance," he commented pulling a small yellow and green glass marble from his robes. He twirled the ball in his hands. The rabbit glanced over at him as she got to her feet.

"Well, ask someone. I'm sure you can find a date with easy," her voice was slightly softer as she pulled the case to her chest. Enitan smiled softly throwing his marble at her. She caught it using the pillow case almost missing a reaction as it came close to her.

"How about you then? Want to go with me Rin? You seem like a nice young woman," he commented the rabbit seemed shocked her face turning completely red. She twirled her paws a slight nervous twitch.

"If you'd rather not," began the bird but was cut off. "NO," she almost shouted embarrassing herself farer. "I mean I'd love to go," she said looking down at her feet.

She had made a fool of herself reacting so harshly. Enitan only smiled. "Perfect meet me at 8pm on the dance floor then? After the opening ceremonies," he rose to his feet.

The bunny looked up a slight nod. Her blush was fading a light rose dusting her face currently. The flamingo smiled taking her hand in his wing giving it a slight kiss. "I look forward to your company," he said his voice silky. Rin's face went completely red once more.

She pulled her hand back. "Me to," she said shakily as she hugged the pillow case. She bowed. "Please excuse me I have other work to attend to," the woman zoomed off not giving the fowl a chance to speak.

Enitan only smiled looking at her dust trail before falling to his pillow. He closed his eyes finally sleep was his. Oh how he longed for it…

"Up we have work to do," came a sharp voice. Enitan refused to open his eyes. No for the love of spirits he needed more than five minutes sleep. Sharp talons scraping across the nearby tree caused the bird to open his eyes a slight moan.

"Up or your body well be next," came the prince a thick wave of annoyance to his voice. The flamingo set up coming face to face with Shen. He wore his normal pissed off look.

"Shen, for the love of heaven can you at least be done early tonight? With the festival tomorrow were going to be up all night," Enitan pleaded as he stumbled to his feet. The prince only scoffed at the request.

"No, but since my parents want me to bed early for said event I have no choice thus we will work double in half the time," he snapped walking away a tired Enitan trailing behind. He sighed as they came to the lord's lab.

"Really, you don't have to do this nightly. Give yourself a break once and awhile," said the musician yawing in the process. The peacock rolled his eyes.

"There is no sleep for the rulers of the city or rulers to be. The world does not wait and neither will I. Besides it's only a matter of time before your assistance will be unneeded. I'll master your skills and then you can do as you like," came the cocky prince. Enitan rolled his eyes. Shen was full of himself as ever.

"Fine. Say come to think of it have you got a date for the dance?" asked the flamingo curious if the peacock would actually ask to willing spend time with another person. The prince's crest fell as he sneered.

"No, I would never bother myself with the likes of the female court wrenches. Listening to their babble and money grubbing attempts to win me over. Smelling their horrible perfumes and looking at there make up caked faces," spat the young lord.

The musician sighed a slight chuckle following. "Sure you're not a swinger? Sounds like you really hate women," Enitan hit a nerve and enjoyed the angered gaze shot at him.

"I do not entertain such a sickening thought. I do not hate all women just most. There a few decent ones just nowhere here," commented Shen a slight blush on his checks. He never cared much for dances they were never his thing. He was sure his dear mother was to blame for this one. She had a taste for the eastern style of events from time to time.

"Fine, it was just a question. So does Zan have a date or are you two going _together_," Shen did not miss how the older bird dragged the word together out. He sneered but gave no comment.

"So what about you?" he snapped a cruel smile. He already knew the answer. Enitan only smiled back causing the lord to falter slightly.

"I do indeed have a date, miss Rin I believe you've seen her around," he couldn't help but feel good as Shen's shocked face stared at him. The peacock just turned walking into the now open lab.

"You're a sick bastard you know that," he said as walked over to a nearby desk. "Takes one to know one," commented the flamingo as he followed behind. The prince ignored him.

"To work with you," snapped the peacock rolling his eyes. The musician only chuckled before compiling. Shen would have seemed angrier then normal but Enitan saw through the act. The prince was brimming with excitement even if he refused to show it…

The stars appeared Enitan raising after a much needed sleep. The prince had kept true to his word. At midnight they had packed up and gone their ways. The flamingo had dived into his pillow sleeping the night and most of the day away.

It was time to get ready. The festival would soon start. Enitan hurried a bit over sleeping more then he liked. A fine black silk robe with white trim was folded neatly at the base of the tree. A light design of trees could be seen in the fabric. His clothes for the evening no doubt. They were so soft and so familiar. The musician probed his brain before realizing it was the same grade of silk the prince always wore.

A gift from the queen he reckoned. Apparently, she did most of the shopping when it came her family's clothing. Enitan shifted slightly at the thought of the peahen. He had not seen her since that afternoon and hoped she was doing well.

As frightening as it was there was some positive light to it. The queen did indeed care about Shen. There was hope yet for some family bond to form. Enitan just wondered what event came between them to place such a bitter gap hurting the prince deeply.

The flamingo shook his thoughts. He would ponder them later. It he ran he would just make it before the opening ceremonies began…

Shen sneered as the Enitan slipped in the throne room taking a place at his side. Zan looked at the panting bird a slight question to his gaze. "Your late," snapped the prince annoyance clear in his throat.

Enitan didn't argue back glancing over at the pair. Shen was dressed in a fine red robe with large golden phoenixes decorating it. Gold trim lined the hems and sleeves.

His eyes then fell to Zan. A dark brown robe hung about him a slight print of silver wolves plastered across it. Silver trim graced the hems and sleeves.

Zan smiled sympathetically at him as a loud voice caught the three's attention. The Lord had called for silence preparing his opening speech. "Before me lay the greatest master's the world has ever seen and I'm honored to welcome you all into my home," the peacock bowed before a group of 50+ warriors. All hailing from across the known world.

The coward bowed at well, even the loud trio joining them. Enitan was surprised to see Shen do so without a look of hate or ill will in his eyes. Only respect shown for the warriors he gazed at.

The warriors bowed in return as the peacock lord began to speak. Enitan tuned him out taking in the warriors as they were introduced. His eye's scanned the room and stopped as a flash of pink caught his eyes.

The musician's eyes went pale the color draining from his face. His body shook. His reactions did not go unnoticed. Shen glanced over at him his shaking so loud that the prince could hear it even above his father's voice.

He followed Enitan's gaze noticing a strong flamingo among the warriors. He was quite muscled by bird standards. He wore robes similar to the ones Enitan had first shown up in. They were dark browns, reds, and yellows with tribal markings. Piecing gold eye's came from the warrior in question.

Shen followed the warrior's gaze. He was looking right at Enitan boring holes into the musicians head. Enitan seemed ill taking a step back trying to look away from the man.

"I'll be back I think I need some water," stammered the bird as he swiftly disappeared from the throne room. Zan reached a paw to stop him but he was to quick. The prince looked to where Enitan had been and back to the warrior as his father hailed him to stand.

"Presenting Master Ajamu of The Valley of Water," the flamingo bowed glancing back at were the musician had been before taking his seat once more.

The prince's beak hung lose slightly in shock. It was the warrior from the bird's silly songs but hadn't he told those snakes they were friends? Shen wasn't sure what was going on. They one thing he knew was only hate hung in Ajamu's eyes when he had looked at Enitan…

So it seemed the flamingo had a few secrets of his own. The lord watched the remaining warrior's be named his mind stilling thinking of earlier event. The musician wasn't back yet and the prince doubt he would return. He was most likely half way to Japan by now…

The peacock smirked. It seemed the festival was going to prove more than just a chance for research. It was also providing a little fun as well…

**AU**

Sorry for the long wait. School is around the corner and I've been busy getting ready. I haven't given up on this fic though updates will be random until December when I'll have lots of time to type. So hang in there! Thank you all for your comments, reviews, and favs they mean a lot!


	15. To Fight or Flight

Chapter 15 ~ To Fight or Flight

The ruler of Gongmen city was enraged for his master musician had all but disappeared. He had not seen tail or beak of the fowl. Did the man not understand what was at stake here? The grand festival was well in swing. All the guests were dinning in delight, fawning over the vast array of entertainers. It would soon be pipa players turn.

Shen watched in sheer amusement at his father's nervous rage. The young lord pondered at Enitan's actions. He was afraid of this Master Ajamu and the peafowl's imagination was in a buzz to as why?

The second to last entertainers bowed as their performance came to an end. The lord of Gongmen would not be embarrassed. He would hail the flamingo and if he did not show would rain a shower of punishment. He was the last performer of the night. His sweet music was to enchant the women of the court and to pacify the drunks of the night.

"For my last of gift on this fine night, I present a musician of great talent and of foreign origin. He has come across vast land and seas to please us," began the lord as his wing slowly pointed to the stag. The peacock glared at the curtain as if trying to insure the flamingo would be in place as planned. "Now let Enitan's music calm and enchant us all," with those fail words the curtain fell.

To Shen's surprise the musician was there. He did not look at his father's face instead he stared out in the crowd. The young lord followed the gaze. The bird was looking to the window were the stars and moon hung low. It was late in the evening. Enitan closed his eyes and began to play.

His music was so sorrowful and haunting. Shen was surprised at the sound. Those around him seemed to enjoy it but this was not the sounds that normally flowed from the stupid bird. The young lord should know, day in and out he was forced to hear the cocky bastard practice. No, he was playing his emotions of hand.

Shen turned and saw Master Ajamu watching the bird closely. The glare was gone now but his eyes still shown with a furious glint. If was the masters doing, he had captured the other in a state of fear. The young lord had to fight back a growl. He had tired so many times to instill fear into Enitan with no fruit to bear from such attempts. All the sudden this strange man comes and has the other blending to his will. It was unfair.

Enitan's songs came to a close. He quietly without a word bowed and disappeared behind stage. The crowd clapped and praised the performance. Shen looked to his dad. The lord's rage was gone and now indulged in the compliments he received for such high quality entertainers. The young fowl looked to the crowd, Master Ajamu had vanished. The mystery was thickening. The prince was no fool. The master had gone after Enitan. The peacock smiled. Surly, this was a meeting to good not to spy on.

In the waves of compliments, the young lord's presence went unnoticed. Three members of the chamber had now gone with no one the wiser. Zan turned to speak with his friend but he too had missed the others stealthy exit. Fearful for his friend's sudden exit, Zan took after him. Were had the young lord run off to?

Enitan's heart felt like it was going to burst. Why? Why had he come here of all places. Old wounds seemed to open up and bleed. He was not ready to face him. He had left that land and his judgments behind. The flamingo quickly packed his belongings. He had to disappear just until the festival was over. He had to wait till he was gone…

He would take through the back forests of the palace. It would be hard for one unfamiliar with the paths to be found. Enitan took flight into the thick under grooves. The trees towered above. Red eyes caught the faint movement. The young lord quietly and rather quickly followed the flamingo's path…

Enitan was deep in the bamboo forest. He stopped to rest. He was not in shape as he once had been. "Fleeing will only prolong faith," came a harsh voice. A blade of air shot by the musician. Curved knives pinned him squarely to a few nearby bamboo stocks.

Master Ajamu descended from a nearby tree. His eyes flared with anger and disappointment. Enitan paid him no mind. "I have nothing left to say to you, I think I made that clear long ago."

Ajamu shoot forward his wings tightly grasping the other's shoulders. "You will not speak to your father in such a manner!" he snapped. Chrisom eyes were wide. The peafowl had come upon the tense scene hidden far from sight.

Enitan averted his gaze, "I have nothing to say. I stand by the choice I made years ago. I will not practice Kung Fu, I will not love another and I will not return to the village. My life is free and that is shall it will remain," snapped the bird.

Ajamu rage simmered to that of disappointment. "You are my hire. It has been our family's duty to serve the rule family in the Valley of Water," his father seemed lost trying to find some wording to get through his sons suddenness.

Enitan pulled hard at the knives imbedded in his wings. They flew out and with striking strength; he over took the surprised master. The young flamingo delivered a hard kick that sent his father smashing into a tree.

Shen watched, shocked at the events transpiring. The useless musician could fight, he actually knew kung Fu? The young peafowl mused of the revelations.

Enitan winced in pain. His body did not take kindly to the sudden use of his long ago training. It had been over 12 years since he had fought. Ajamu stumbled to his feet. He was clearly mad but there was also a since of pride. His son had not forgotten all he had taught him so long ago.

Enitan lowered his head and spoke with venom, "I did serve them; I tried to give my very life for the prince. I gave him everything, my heart and soul. I loved him with furious fire and he returned the feelings but what happened," the younger flamingo's voice was raising by the second. He was almost screaming at his father. "He was killed! My Kung Fu could do nothing! His life was taken before my eyes. His final word spoken was my name. A part of me died that night. I don't care about the remaining family. All that is left is that hag and her bratty daughter. I well not serve them!"

Ajamu spat a small amount of blood from his mouth. His son had done quite a number on his lungs with his kick. His eyes glared into his son's. "I know the pain. I felt it when your mother was taken by illness but I did not abandon everything. She wanted me to live on," he started, his own rage building.

"It was foolish of you to get in such a position. It would never have worked. You only put both of you in danger," snapped Ajamu. Enitan cracked at the heartless comment. In blind anger he tried to attack once more but his father was ready. He caught the kick.

"You are a fool. That was 12 years ago and you must move past it. You are my son, my only son. I'm old and my time as a master is short. You must come home so I can pass my teachings," his father was firm in his words but was greeted with cold eyes.

"I told you I have no desire to be a Kung Fu master, I have no desire to marry or love again. I have been through both and they are not my path. Find someone else to train," the young bird's words ignited inside the master.

"You are a fool! You have given everything up and for what? To be an entertainer? To wonder like some vagabond? Disgraceful, I had hope these years would have bought wisdom but instead you are more foolish than ever," his father threw Enitan to the ground.

The bird winced in pain as he looked up at his father. "Have you ever once thought about what I want? What my dreams were?" he looked up but saw no expression change on his father's face.

"Mother did. She supported me no matter the path I picked. All she wanted was for me to be happy. Why can't you be the same? Kung Fu is your dream, your life, it's not mine," Ajamu said nothing and simply turned away. He spread his wings flying to a nearby branch.

"You disgrace me, It is clear to me you shall never come to see your light. I have no desire to speak with you. Live your poor life as a starving musician," the master said without an emotion to his tone. His head turned to give his son one final look.

"Know that you are no son of mine anymore, do as you wish," with those final words the master disappeared in a blaze of wind. He was gone.

Enitan sat in silence for a long time. A lone tear fell from his eye. He let fall hitting the ground.

Shen was also in silence. The young peacock lord was not sure what to think, to feel. Why should he care at all about what happened before his eyes? It was none of his business yet he did feel. Deep in his heart just a small ping that cut like a knife. He knew, he knew the pain of not having a father that loves you…

Enitan rose after a while. He regained himself. He took along breath.

"You can come out now, one of your colors does not hide well in a sea of green."

Shen was so stunned he nearly fell out from behind the tree he had be hidden behind. The peacock revealed himself. Enitan smiled bitterly. "I'm sure you rather enjoyed that painful show," said the flamingo with an eerie chuckle.

Shen wanted to make a comeback but instead said nothing. It didn't matter. I wasn't like his father has disowned him yet that annoying feeling remained. "It was amusing I guess," the words seemed force. To show kindness and empathy was not his style.

Enitan chuckled. It was the closest thing to comforting the lord was capable over. The young flamingo was grateful all the same.

"We should…," Enitan's words were cut off. A sharp pain entered his neck. He pulled out what appeared to be a dart. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and the world went black…

Shen blinked in surprise and quickly wielded his knife. He deflected a dart aimed at him only to be hit hard from behind. The young lord's version went black as he followed his companion into the darkness…

"We got them boss, were sure to make a pretty yen," a creature appeared from the shadows.

A loud chuckle could be heard as the two bodies were scooped up more creatures joining the first…


	16. Wounds of Past to Present

_Chapter 16 ~ Wounds of Past to Present _

Pain, cold hard metal and the rich smell of iron greeted Enitan as he awoke. His right eye winced, a thin line of red trailing down his face. Blood, there was no mistaking that smell and texture. The flamingo moved to wipe the trail from his face but was unable. Enitan took notice. He was bound in chains, tied to a rather large tree. The area was dimly lit and smelled of moss; he was deep in forest.

"UNHAND ME YOU SWINE!"

The loud and sharp voice caused the musician to snap his head up. Not far from him, a peacock struggled against a large group of truly vile pigs. Torn ears, scars, piercings and tattoos adored the thug's grossest forms. It was in this moment Enitan could smell the gross odors of their attackers. They reeked of blood, liquor and sweat.

Enitan's eyes widened as his vision cleared. Shen was the said peacock, snarling, kicking and biting for his life. The young lord was more than a capable fighter, far better than the musician had been at age 18 when he abandoned his studies. Despite this fact, he was out numbered, his legs and wings held in place by the hellish thugs.

"You best not struggle, we wouldn't want a pretty feather harmed on you, it would decrease your value," laughed a voice with a loud snarly grunt. Both Shen and Enitan turned to the direction the voice had come from.

The earth began to sake as a large figure appeared. A large boar stood before them. As ugly has his minions were, this boar was tenfold more. Patches of black fur stood out on the pig's body. He was riddled with scars with one firmly imbedded in his eye. It was clear this eye had long died and was covered with strong white film. He snorted as a stream of mist flared from his nostrils. He was covered in samurai plate splattered with blood of past battles. It was clear he bathed little if ever.

Shen only growled at the large man, the boar only laughed once more. "Boy do you know who I'm," began the man. The young lord was about to back talk but his peak was firmly shut by one of the pig's hands. "I'm Noboru or the Blood Coin clan. I've killed countless of you useless nobles. You best listen and everything will go fine. Will cart you to your little family and exchange for some monetary reward for your safe return."

The group of thugs began to laugh cruelly. Enitan struggled at the chains. Things were going south quick. Shen struggled, his own pride filling his veins. He managed to free his beak, burying the sharp tip into one of his captors. The pig yelled in pain. The prince distastefully spat. The creature tasted as vile as it looked.

"I'll kill you all before you get anywhere near the palace. I refuse to allow riff raft such as you to defile my perfect palace," the prince's words were cocky and sharp.

Noboru flared in rage. The boar lowered his head, his tusks pointed towards the lord. Enitan felt a wave of fear rush his own veins. The young prince was in danger and here he could do nothing… The word nothing haunted the man's thoughts, his eyes losing color. Enitan stopped struggling and became still.

Shen's body tensed as the boar began to charge. The pigs holding him screamed in fear at their leaders attack. They let go of the prince has the boar sent him flying into a tree. Noboru pinned Shen. The creature's rank breath was enough to cause the peacock to become ill.

"You need a lesson in respect. That high and mighty attitude is why I take so much delight in breaking you nobles," the boar pushed the prince's body harder. The young lord could feel his back grinding into the rough bark. Shen wanted to retort so badly but the wind was still knocked out of him.

"I may not be able to hurt you physically but I can make your life hell and still get my coin," the boar suddenly smiled. This act instilled a chill down the peacock's spine. The vile man pinned the bird's throat. His free hand began to trail down the prince's body…

Shen reacted violently. Fear and panic overcame him. He struggled but the others strength out matched his own. He was tired and fighting back did little to stop his attacker.

In a moment of weakest the peacock managed to cry out in pain. He was afraid, scared and for the first time in his life was truly out of control…

In a flash the prince felt his body thrown forward. It happened so fast he could barely understand the moment. A loud roar of pain echoed through the forest. An object shot towards the prince. The peacocks eyes widened in horror as a lone eye rolled off near him.

The prince shot to his feet turning towards the sound of the roar. Enitan stood their glassy eyed, his foot covered in blood. The boar was stumbling in pain and shock at losing his last good eye.

Shen blinked. The musician had broken through the chains and produced a kick so powerful it ripped the eye right from that smug bastard.

"Enitan," the word slipped out of the fowl's mouth. The prince was in awe. The flamingo stumbled slightly forward at the sound of his voice, his glassy eyes disappearing.

"Shen, are you okay!" Enitan ran to the prince without thinking, embracing him in a hug. The peacock was so shocked he wasn't sure how to react. A howling rage broke the moment.

Shen twisted around, pushing Enitan out of the way as he wielded his knives. The young lord aimed and sent seven knives into the heart area of the breast. Noboru fell a mere foot from the two birds, his heart ripped from his body by the knives.

The two stared for a moment at the fallen foe. Their eyes glanced to the remaining pigs. The group stood stunned for a second at the defeat of their leader. Finally, one spoke, "Fuck I'm done," and ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. The rest soon followed suit. They all wished to live another day…

Enitan turned to the prince. What should he say? I mean he clearly broken personal space. "Shen…" started the flamingo trying to explain himself but he was cut off as the prince raised a wing to silence him.

"What's done is done, you saved me and I saved you. Were even, this never happened," said the prince. Shen had no desire to talk of the matter any farer.

Enitan looked dumbfounded but accepted the prince's words. "Okay as you wish, I'm glad you are safe," the flamingo smiled gently as Shen turned away.

The peacock had a faint blush of embarrassment he refused to let the other see. He would grow stronger. He would never allow himself to be weak again…

"Let us return. My parents won't take kindly to you disappearing. If you must hid like some coward form your father there are plenty of places to do so at the palace," as harsh as the young lords words seemed, they lacked there normal bite.

Enitan only smiled while shaking his head. The prince really was bad with words.

"Sure, I wouldn't want you to be lonely," teased the flamingo. Shen shot around, his face still flushed and was about to protest when a voice erupted.

"My lord," a figure jumped mere feet from them. Zan stood there panting. It was clear the wolf had been looking for him since his departure. The wolf looked at them and then the fallen boar.

"Shen what…" the prince simply waved Zan off.

"It was a minor bug that has been taken care of; see to it the guard removes this awful stain from the grounds," the wolf wanted to ask more but the prince would have none of it.

"Let us return. It would be trouble if my parents noticed my absence," the sarcasm in the peacock's voice was strong.

Enitan could only laugh as the prince began to walk, a still confused Zan following.

The flamingo throwing his wings on the two younger boys shoulders much to the annoyance of Shen.

"It's been a long day guys," laughed the musician.

The peacock said nothing and simply huffed at the others comment while Zan just scratched his head slightly…

It was mourning by the time they returned. The palace was quiet. Everyone was most likely sleeping off their hang over. It seemed there disappearance had indeed gone unnoticed.

The party parted ways.

"Try to stay out of trouble and I hope you've learned a lesson about ease dropping," shouted the flamingo as Zan and Shen neared the doors to the palace. The peacock threw a knife at the cocky bird. It was way off and Enitan easily dodged…

The festival came and went. As it turns out Enitan had not to worry about his father. The master had left the very same night he had fought with his son.

Shen engrossed himself over the week. He took in every fighting style. He put all his time in practicing. His Kung Fu would become as polished has his mental genius.

The young lord reflected on the history of his rather annoying companion. It seems just maybe the flamingo did understand a bit of his plight.

He had questions to ask. His mind wondered but his pride would not allow him to do so. He was the future lord and need not concern himself with some commoner. Even though he thought his things it did not stop the desires…

The morning air was crisp. Today, the young lord waited in patience. His soothsayer would return. The two weeks had flown by. The peacock stood at the stairs of the palace gates. She would return in the hour.

Faint footsteps could be heard, followed by a melody. The prince groaned inwardly. He was headed his way.

Enitan stopped playing when he spotted the prince. The young lord was sitting by the stairs. The flamingo moved towards him. He sat a few feet away wincing as he readjusted the brace that graced his foot.

Shen slightly glanced over. The fool had fractured his foot thanks to his crazy stunt. He had made some story of him being a klutz which had caused the injury. It only made the lord burn inside. That brace was a consent reminder of how he had be saved, how he had been weak…

"She comes home today doesn't she? That's why you are waiting. The soothsayer I mean," Enitan smiled gently as he spoke. Shen just mumbled in response.

The two sat there in silence. The prince's questions began to nag him once more. He was alone with the fool, if he wanted to ask them now would be the time. The prince considered his options. He was alone and not one would hear his questions…

"Was all that stuff true?" he finally swallowed his pride.

Enitan seemed startled by his question.

"I mean about that prince, that you use to be training to be a Kung Fu master and running away," the prince refused to look the other in the eye. It was bad enough he was indulging in these silly questions.

The flamingo pondered a moment before smiling at the lord, a faint chuckle escaping his beak.

Shen felt his anger rise slightly. How dare he mock him!

"I don't mean to offend, I'm just surprised you want to know about that stuff," commented Enitan sensing the princes anger.

The peacock only shifted slightly.

"To answer your question, all the things my father said were true. I was once in service to the palace of our land. There I met the prince. We became friends and in time more," the musician seemed to be losing himself in past memories.

The prince's face twisted slightly, it wasn't normal for two men to be together was it? The peacock wondered. Why should he judge? He cared little for that sort of love. He had never loved like that towards man or woman.

"I thought you said your father was a blacksmith," questioned the prince.

"He was and still is as well as a Kung Fu master. He currently services as the head fighter of the palace. My mother was a musician. She taught me the basics. Sadly, she died young from illness. Even so I can still remember her voice…," the older bird's voice seemed distant. It was as if he wasn't really their anymore. He was gone in the past…

"So what happened, how did he die," questioned the lord. These questions were at least a good way to past the time, that's what the young fowl told himself.

Enitan's face turned dark. There was pain and soberness that was not becoming to him. The peacock turned his head slightly.

"There was an attack and fire, I and my father had been away that day. My father was able to save our step lady and step daughter. However he did not make it in time to save our lord and…" A slight tear formed in the other's eyes. Shen turned away feeling off put by the display of emotion.

"I did not make it in time to save the young lord. He died before my eyes. I was useless and could do nothing…," the flamingo was stone faced. A cold emotionless manner crossed his features.

Shen was surprised by the others demeanor change.

"I decided that day I would not only give up Kung Fu but not love again. Don't get me wrong. I had never really liked Kung Fu. Music had always been my soul and calling. I only did so to please my father. I realized that day if you do not live for yourself and dreams will then you're not living at all…"

Shen took the others words in. He was not sure what to say.

"Why not take another lover, I get you giving up Kung Fu even if I think it was given up for a dumb hobby," said the prince without thinking. The words just seemed to slip out. Why would he care about his love life?

Enitan smiled and looked to the sky.

"Your right, you are not the first person to tell me I'm a fool on that choice," he began, his eyes turning to the prince now. Shen shifted under his gaze.

"However, when you love, when you truly love, it never dies. I will be with him one day. My time will come. I'm fine with waiting. I have no empty space to fill like so many think. He has never left. He still thrives in my heart," the flamingo shifted his gaze back to the sky.

The prince said nothing. His heart was pounding. What kind of crazy love was that? It was hard to imagine.

"It may be hard to understand but when you love Shen, when you really fall in love, then you'll understand," the older bird chuckled. Shen turned his own eyes upward. The sunrise was fading.

"He keeps me going. I will live and live happily. Everyday above ground is a treasure to hold," finished Enitan.

Shen just huffed. "I guess I'll take your word for it. We nobles just get married for power, honor and good dowries; love is not part of the equation."

Enitan just burst out laughing. The prince snapped to his feet. Twice now this man had mocked him. The young prince was becoming livid.

"I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect. It may be true that you might not love your partners but you will fall in love one day. It might be with that partner; it could be some passing person of the court or maybe even your best friend… but regardless of who, what, when it will happen. Love is inevitable as death," finished Enitan as he rose to his feet.

Shen said nothing. He turned away from the silly bird.

"You're not only a fool but crazy," replied the lord. The musician just smiled, his tongue slightly sticking out.

"I guess I'm," he laughed.

The young prince refused to indulge the conversation anymore.

Footsteps came to both the birds' ears. The Soothsayer walked up. A smile graced her face.

Shen glanced at the old women. "Welcome home," said the prince a slight blush on his face. He would never admit it but he missed the old bag.

"I've missed you," the old women smiled as she hugged her chick.

Shen just glanced up trying to hide his enjoyment. He looked for the flamingo but he had slipped off in the moment however he could hear his laughter not far off in the distance…


End file.
